


Reito's Mom Has Got It Goin' On

by Browniepoints1



Category: Mai-HiME, Mai-Otome
Genre: F/F, somehwat underage youngest is 17
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 59,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23704732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browniepoints1/pseuds/Browniepoints1
Summary: Krujino pairing. Shizuru Fujino has a big problem. She's in love with her best friend's hot young mother, Natsuki Kruger. Warnings: Futa Natsuki, Smut, Age difference, Sort of underage youngest is 17.
Relationships: Fujino Shizuru/Kuga Natsuki, Natsuki Kruger/Shizuru Viola
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

The door to her bedroom quietly creeped open, light from the hallway peeking through. A low husky voice whispered "Shizuru. Are you awake?"

"I was expecting you, Natsuki." She whispered back, her voice filled with lust. They did this ever so often. She loved when Natsuki would come to her, sneaking inside the guest room.

The door quietly closed and soft footsteps made its way to the bed. One end of the sheets was lifted up as a soft yet toned body joined her in bed. "Good. I wanted to see you again. I couldn't stay away from you."

Natsuki pulled Shizuru's back to her front, effectively spooning her. Shizuru felt the hard member poke her behind. She smiled as she ground her ass back. She was only wearing a silk night robe while her sexy bedmate wore boxers and a tank top.

"Did you want to see me or did your cock want to?" Shizuru cheekily asked as she felt Natsuki thrust on to her clothed bottom. The silk material did little to lighten the motion.

"Both. You make me so hard." Natsuki began kissing her neck as she held her closer, creating as little space between them as possible. "I just can't get enough of you." Her hand expertly undid the belt to the younger girl's robe, letting the material fall open.

Shizuru let out a moan as Natsuki's hands roamed her body, tweaking her sensitive nipples and teasingly running down the length of her body. The experienced motions of the older woman left her heated, desire filling her in an instant. A finger teased her wet folds, rubbing her gently yet not sliding in.

"What do you want baby?" Natsuki husked into her garnet eyed goddess' ear.

"Natsuki… don't tease." She whimpered, as the fingers kept teasing her entrance then lightly brushing her clit. She ground her ass hard against the stiff member rubbing against her.

Two slender fingers entered her tight heated pussy, pumping slowly through the slick heat. Shizuru let out a strangled moan as her older experienced lover gave her so much pleasure. The wet slapping sounds only turning her on more. She wanted more. Shizuru wanted Natsuki inside her sopping pussy.

"Natsuki please, stick it in me." Shizuru moaned out as Natsuki's fingers pumped faster inside her tight hole. Shizuru reached a hand back, putting it inside Natsuki's boxers, rubbing her fully erect cock. Shizuru pulled the stiff organ out, wanting Natsuki to take her.

"You're so tight baby. I don't know if I'll fit." Natsuki husked out then started sucking on Shizuru's neck while Shizuru stroked her throbbing cock.

"Ikezu." Shizuru moaned as Natsuki put her throbbing cock between Shizuru's sopping pussy lips, drenching her stiff dick in velvet heat. She teased her slick folds, rubbing the head against Shizuru's tight hole but not going in.

"Hmm… Ikezu…" she tossed and turned, ruffling the bedsheets, a red blush appeared on her face as she continued mumbling, before a pillow hit her square in the face.

"Shizuru! Shut up! No one wants to hear your wet dreams!" The rude awakening caused her to abruptly shoot up of the bed, her ruby eyes blearily blinking as she adjusted to her surroundings.

She was in her best friend's, Reito Kruger's, room. The voice that shook her from her erotic dream, belonged to her other friend, Nao Zhang. They were having a sleepover, so they were all scattered around Reito's room. Some of the others were still sleeping, including Reito's younger sister, Nina.

"Oh, I was having such a nice dream too…" Shizuru mumbled to herself, ignoring the still annoyed girl.

Nao snickered, "Yeah I bet you were, you perv. Some of us need our beauty rest though." Still ignoring Nao, Shizuru got out of bed. Her throat felt dry, her body heated from her erotic dream. She could feel her wetness and a throbbing need between her legs.

"I'm going to get a glass of water. Do you want anything?" Shizuru asked quietly, keeping her voice low as to not wake up the other occupants, who were surprisingly soundly asleep.

"No, just get out of here so I can sleep in peace." Nao mumbled out before promptly falling back asleep. Shizuru shook her head, 'must be nice to fall asleep so easily.'

Shizuru opened the door silently and began to softly walk down the hall. Recently her crush had been getting out of hand. Every night, she dreamed of the object of her affections and her dreams increased in intensity each time.

It started out innocently enough, just fantasies of Natsuki holding her hand, taking her on romantic dates, kissing her cheek. But then it had gotten more lewd, innocent touches turned into passionate strokes. Soft kisses became hot and heavy make out sessions.

Tonight's dream was the most sensuous one yet and frankly it was just embarrassing that Nao had heard her mumbling out her desires. 'At least it was Nao who heard me and not Reito or Nina.'

A large blush coated Shizuru's cheeks at her thoughts. She continued walking until she reached the staircase and noticed a light on downstairs. She heard rummaging, as if someone was looking for something. She quietly creeped down the stairs, holding her breath and tried to catch a glimpse of the person, hoping it wasn't an intruder. If it was an intruder it was likely that Duran, the Kruger's large Samoyed breed dog, would be making a huge noise.

Long dark midnight blue hair was spotted and Shizuru let out the breath she was holding. A small smile graced her lips, the woman she craved was there searching the cupboards for something. Shizuru walked towards the sizeable kitchen, gathering the attention of the beautiful forest green eyed woman before her.

"Yo, Shizuru. Can't sleep either?" Natsuki said as she looked back at the younger girl, momentarily pausing her search, a glass of wine in hand and a pack of pocky in the other.

Shizuru lightly shook her head yes, slightly nervous now that Natsuki was right in front of her.

"Yes. It's pretty hot in here. I just came down to find something to quench my thirst." She stared intently at Natsuki's perfect body, her illicit dreams flashing through her mind.

Natsuki nodded briefly, "Hmm, strange. I was feeling pretty cold myself." Natsuki walked forward, standing right in front of the younger girl. She raised a hand to Shizuru's forehead, as a red blush spread throughout Shizuru's cheeks.

"You're definitely burning up and your face is all flushed." Natsuki stared, examining Shizuru for any sign of ill health, "I hope you're not getting a fever."

"I think my body just runs hot." Shizuru said with a small husk. Just one touch from Natsuki left her flustered.

Natsuki nodded, accepting the answer before turning to grab a glass from the cupboard. "It must be all the clothes you're wearing." Shizuru was in a pair of joggers and wore a comfortable light sweater.

'Natsuki can strip me if she wants.' Shizuru thought better than to say it out loud. This woman was turning her on without even trying. 'This is just unfair. Does she realize how attractive she is? How badly I want her?'

Natsuki filled a glass of water and handed it to Shizuru.

"Thank you." She took a sip, eyes tracing the slight bulge visible in Natsuki's boxers. She wasn't hard but it was noticeable.

"Reito said that you wouldn't be coming home tonight." Shizuru said distractedly.

Natsuki raised an eyebrow, looking amused "Is that so? Don't tell me Reito was planning something inappropriate in my absence?"

Shizuru blushed slightly, thinking of the dream she had only a few minutes ago and the way Natsuki looked in her tight boxers.

Natsuki laughed and ruffled Shizuru's hair lightly, "Relax. I'm just messing with you."

Natsuki sat on the counter, long legs on display as she only wore black boxers and a somewhat large t shirt. "I had a date tonight."

Natsuki sighed,"Unfortunately it didn't end very well."

Natsuki took another sip of her wine and licked her lips."Everything was going good until she told me that the fun would end after tonight."

Natsuki muttered quietly to herself, "At least the break up sex was good."

"What was that?" Shizuru asked not hearing the last part. Natsuki didn't say anything, lost in her thoughts, then offered Shizuru a pocky.

'Hm, I wonder if I can get Natsuki to share this with me, then bite slowly until our lips meet in a hungry kiss. Ahh, bad Shizuru, naughty thoughts."

"But I'm sure you don't want to hear about my love life, or lack thereof, and I think I've had too much wine." Natsuki said with a giggle. She definitely drank too much. The older woman usually wasn't so talkative about her love affairs. In fact this was the first time Shizuru heard the blue haired woman mention dating.

Shizuru moved to the counter sitting next to Natsuki, her original purpose for going in the kitchen forgotten, "I don't mind. I've been told I'm a great listener."

She placed a hand on Natsuki's knee and leaned in closer. Natsuki's enticing aroma immediately hit Shizuru's senses. She bit down lightly on her lip, as the woman before her began to speak. God… Shizuru Fujino had it bad for her best friend's mother.

"It's fine, really, the details would just bore you." Natsuki looked confused for a moment, "but if you really don't mind."

"I don't mind at all, I'd love to hear Natsuki talk all night long." Shizuru said, turning on the charm, as she put her body at an angle, turning fully to face Natsuki.

Natsuki nodded absently before saying, "The girl I've been dating, Hana, broke up with me after a week. I thought things were going good but she told me that our relationship was just a 'fun time'." Natsuki sighed deeply, looking down at the floor "I guess love just isn't for me…"

"That's foolish. What girl wouldn't want you?" Shizuru moved even closer, her face just inches away from the older woman's. If Natsuki only turned her head then their lips would surely meet.

"You're a complete catch. You're incredibly attractive, like ridiculously gorgeous." Natsuki actually giggled! Shizuru was sure she would faint.

"You're super successful at only 34 years. You started Kruger Biomedical Technologies from scratch and was featured in the top 30 companies in the world, even as a single mother raising 2 kids!" Shizuru noticed Natsuki perk up a bit.

"You have a great personality and did I mention how smoking hot you are?" Shizuru spoke truthfully and playfully. Natsuki actually giggled again until it turned into a full blown laugh.

She finally raised her head and looked into Shizuru's bright garnet eyes as the younger woman spoke fondly.

"That actually made me feel better. Who knew you were so good at pep talks?" Natsuki said while smiling brightly at the tawny haired woman, who was extremely close.

Shizuru didn't reply as her lips moved barely an inch closing the tiny gap between their lips in a quick clumsy kiss before pulling back quickly nearly falling off the counter. Strong yet slender arms caught her before she could slip.

'Oh god what did I do? Natsuki's gonna kick me out of her house, ban me from hanging out with Reito and Nina. She's going to hate me for kissing her. Oh Crap. Crap. Fuck. Her lips tasted so good. I want more…"

Shizuru was pulled out of her panic by an awkward giggle from the object of her desires.

"Oops, counters are kinda slippery." Natsuki said then noticed the panicked look in the younger girl's eyes, "Ah don't worry about it it was just an accident. No big deal." Natsuki said kind of jokingly and awkwardly about the chaste peck.

"R, right, just a little accident." Shizuru said hiding her sadness at the fact that Natsuki didn't want her.

Natsuki released her hold, feeling awkward and hopped off the counter, leaving Shizuru sitting there.

"But, thanks. You're a good kid, Shizuru…" Natsuki grabbed the bottle of wine sitting on the counter then gazed at Shizuru's ruby red eyes for a moment. "I, I better go. Goodnight Shizuru." With that Natsuki walked away leaving Shizuru alone.

Shizuru just watched as the woman who drove her crazy left her. It hurt that Natsuki still thought of her as a kid. She was 17 now, a woman in her own eyes and she would be 18 in a few months.

Shizuru just wished that Natsuki saw her as one too. Since she first time she saw her, she felt drawn to Natsuki even though she knew she shouldn't. At first she thought it was a minor crush but in the 4 years she knew her, it only intensified and her fantasies got hotter and hotter every night.

"I'm not a kid anymore… What would it take for you to see me as more than just your son's friend…?"


	2. Chapter 2

A month had passed since that fateful night she kissed Natsuki or more like pecked her. A month and no progress was made in getting Natsuki's attention. The blue haired woman didn't even acknowledge the incident and acted normally around Shizuru, to her disappointment.

Shizuru was sleeping over at the Kruger's house more often, multiple times almost every week. She was sure glad that Reito was gay or her parents would probably think that she was fucking her best friend.

It was a Saturday night and another sleepover at the Kruger house, albeit a smaller one. Nao, Reito, Nina and of course Shizuru herself were hanging around the huge living room, eating various junk foods and watching some movie on the large flatscreen tv. Duran was cuddled up to Shizuru's legs, enjoying the attention.

That's when a blue haired goddess walked down the staircase. Jaws dropped at the beauty dressed to kill. Natsuki Kruger wore an elegant black dress that showed off her feminine curves and toned body. A rare but show stopping view.

Nao whistled loudly, "Wow looking good Ms. K. Got a hot date tonight?"

"No such luck kid. It's a formal party event filled with business associates and decent champagne." Natsuki replied evenly.

"Unfortunately my kids abandoned me in my time of need so I'm going all by myself." Natsuki said while looking at Reito and Nina with sad puppy eyes.

"I wouldn't mind being your date Ms. K." Nao said with a grin.

"In your dreams kid." Natsuki said with a laugh. Nao was like another child to her. The red head was constantly at her house. Natsuki allowed it since the girl's mother was in a coma. Nao lived at the dorms of Fuka but had no real parental figure in her life so Natsuki became a sort of figure for Nao.

Shizuru would have shot daggers at Nao if it didn't make her look suspicious.

'I should have gone to the party with mama and papa if I knew Natsuki would be there.'

"But mom those business parties are so boring." Nina said with a whine.

They were boring. It was just a bunch of rich people schmoozing potential business partners. Nina would have to smile and act polite all night. Reito was great at playing the part. He was always the charmingly perfect gentleman.

"I wouldn't mind going but I don't think the guests would appreciate catching my cold." Reito said while snuggled in a blanket on the couch, his messy black hair still looked impeccable, his face was somewhat flushed.

"Aw my poor little Rei Rei. Do you need your beloved mother to stay home and take care of you?" Natsuki said teasingly while hugging Reito.

"Mom you're embarrassing me." Reito flushed red and mumbled. Every laughed at seeing the normally composed guy flush red at his mothers teasing.

"If I don't embarrass you, who will?" Natsuki replied, planting a quick kiss on her son's forehead and then doing the same to Nina. It was rare for Reito to blush expect for his mother's teasing, a trait he inherited from his other mother.

Both Krugers turned red at their mother's affection in front of their friends but they both have her a hug.

"Okay be good while I'm gone. Love you both." Natsuki said adoringly to her two kids.

"Love you too mom." Nina and Reito said at the same time.

"Bye Shizuru, Nao. You two keep my kids out of trouble."

Natsuki kneeled down to her trusty steed, Duran, who was nestled near Shizuru's legs. Shizuru turned red at the view of Natsuki's boobs near her face.

'I bet they look even better naked. Oh god why is she so hot? I really regret not going now."

"You be good too boy. You're in charge while I'm gone. Love you." Natsuki pet his fluffy white fur.

Duran barked in reply, seemingly understanding Natsuki's words.

…

"Come on Shizuru, you're my best friend. You have to help." Reito said pleading with Shizuru as they entered the kitchen in the Kruger home.

Natsuki was currently cooking dinner. It was a week since the business party and Shizuru had many, many fantasies of Natsuki in that sexy black dress. A lot of them about stripping her out of the sexy garment.

"I don't know. She creeps me out, Reito." Shizuru said looking uncomfortable at the direction of their conversation, especially in front of Natsuki.

Natsuki had her hair tied up in a ponytail. Her neck was exposed and stray strands of hair were plastered against her skin. Shizuru wanted nothing more than to kiss the enticing flesh. Her crush hadn't lessened a bit. In fact Shizuru was sure her feelings were only increasing each time she saw Natsuki.

Reito sat down on the barstool on the island counter and Shizuru joined him.

"Please Shizuru. I'll do anything you want for a week." Reito pleaded using the famous Kruger puppy eyes.

Shizuru was immune to it by now but the idea of having Reito at her command for a week was enticing.

"Oi Reito. I thought I raised you better than to hassle a young lady." Natsuki said once she heard the conversation. She turned around to face the two high schoolers. She smacked Reito lightly with the spatula in her hand.

"Ow, mom." Reito whined petulantly. It was cute how he interacted with his mother compared to everyone else, Shizuru thought.

"Hey Shizuru. Don't let Rei-kun pressure you into weird things." Natsuki said grinning playfully at the tawny haired teenager. Shizuru could faint from how attractive Natsuki looked with that smile directed at her. Her heart skipped a beat then three and a blush broke out on her cheeks.

"It's not weird! It's just a double date." Reito said blushing.

"Not weird for you because you actually like the guy." Shizuru said with a pout. She wanted to go on a date with Natsuki. She sighed looking at the beautiful woman.

"Tomoe isn't that bad Shizuru and Sergey won't go out with me unless we find a date for his cousin." Reito pleaded again.

"Why don't you ask Nina?" Shizuru said annoyed with the possibility of going out with Tomoe.

"Nina likes Nao but you don't like anyone." Reito replied again then Natsuki gave him another smack with the spatula.

"Rei-kun, don't pressure the lovely lady." Natsuki said with a wink towards Shizuru. The younger girl blushed at the attention from the object of her desires.

"I do like someone." Shizuru blurted out suddenly, while staring straight at Natsuki. Forest eyes widened momentarily at the searing look in those ruby eyes. Natsuki turned back around to the stove, stirring the pot almost absently.

"Who?-"Reito said unbelievingly, getting cut off.

"Then it's no good to play with someone's emotions by faking a date, right Rei-kun?" Natsuki said almost sternly to her eldest child.

"If this boy likes you then he will find a way to go out with you without having to put your friend in an uncomfortable position, okay." Natsuki turned back to Reito, looking at him with motherly care, while ruffling his perfect hair.

"Fine, fine. I get it." Reito said with a pout.

Shizuru continued to stare at Natsuki.

'What was that? Did, Did Natsuki feel something for me there or am I imagining things? The way she looked at me for a moment… I wonder.'

Shizuru decided in that moment. There had to be a way to see if Natsuki liked her too and she was going to find out. She accepted that her feelings wouldn't go away on its own. If there was even a tiny chance that Natsuki wanted her then she would do whatever it took to gain the woman's attention.

…

Unfortunately for Shizuru, 3 weeks later, she was in for a rude awakening. Shizuru stayed over at the Kruger household again for the weekend but this time, she was the only friend staying over. She had yet another illicit dream about Natsuki and went down the stairs for a glass of water. She was secretly hoping that Natsuki was awake so she could get the woman alone.

The sound of light giggling echoed up the stairs. One of them sounded like Natsuki but she couldn't place the other voice.

Shizuru quietly creeped down the stairs, not making a sound but trying to get a look at what was happening downstairs.

She heard some more giggling and hushed whispers. Then she heard suspicious smacking sounds and then rattling of a belt being unbuckled.

Shizuru peeked out the corner and saw it. Against the wall was Natsuki and some woman making out heatedly. The woman had her hands inside Natsuki's pants. Shizuru was absolutely heartbroken, livid and turned on at the same time. She wanted to be with Natsuki. She didn't want anyone else to touch Natsuki.

"Mhm, baby wait. My kids are home." Shizuru saw Natsuki husk out against the other woman's ministrations on her body.

"They won't hear." Said the woman as she went down on her knees, pulling out Natsuki's hardened dick and licking the length of her.

Natsuki moaned out and Shizuru felt heat shoot straight down to her pussy at the very erotic site.

'I shouldn't be watching this. I should go back upstairs and forget about all of this. Fuck Natsuki looks so hot. Fuck I don't want that woman near her.'

Jealously was pumping through her veins but she was so aroused at seeing Natsuki like this. This was something that she could only fantasize until now.

Natsuki pulled the woman up to kiss her again.

"Baby, I want you now, let's go to my bed." Natsuki husked out.

Natsuki led the woman towards the stairs and Shizuru hurriedly yet quietly made her way upstairs, hiding in the dark as the two lovers entered Natsuki's room. She managed to get a look at the woman with Natsuki and her eyes widened in shock.

That woman with Natsuki was Ahn Lu, the fucking prime minister's daughter! Her face was plastered on every billboard in Japan! For fucks sake, she was Japan's most eligible bachelorette and she was here currently fucking Natsuki!

Shizuru realized with a stricken heart that she didn't stand a chance.


	3. Chapter 3

The naked body next her snuggled closer. She looked at the clock. It was already 5 in the morning.

"Hey baby, wake up." Natsuki whispered into Ahn's ear. She played with the soft tawny tresses, running her fingers through them. Ahh was a very beautiful woman.

She snuggled closer to her chest, already awake but not wanting to leave the comfortable body. Ahn roamed lower groping the hardening length.

"Mhm would it be so bad if they saw me?" Ahn asked quietly then started kissing Natsuki's body. She didn't understand why Natsuki hid their relationship. Surely her kids knew their mother had needs.

"It's just we barely started dating. It's still too soon to introduce you to them." Natsuki said seriously. She liked Ahn but she wasn't sure if the relationship was going anywhere.

Ahn expected that response and went down on Natsuki. At least they could have another round of fun.

They met at the business event a month ago. Too much champagne and flirting led to an interesting night. So far things were going good with Ahn and Natsuki liked her well enough. Their dates mainly consisted of sex but Natsuki didn't think they were serious enough yet. It was still too soon in their relationship.

"When will I see you again?" Ahn asked after getting dressed. She kissed Natsuki deeply. Natsuki responded in kind, savoring the moment.

"I'm not sure. I'm going to be busy this week and next weekend but I'll call you." Natsuki said.

"Mhm okay but I hope you'll make it up to me." Ahn whispered seductively.

She kissed Natsuki again, wishing to spend all day in bed with her instead of having to leave but the forest eyed beauty was serious about her responsibilities as a mother.

Natsuki watched as the tawny haired actress left.

Natsuki had rarely introduced a girlfriend to her kids. Her relationships barely lasted long enough, a few months at most. More often than not it was just sex and she definitely wasn't going to introduce her kids then.

Honestly Natsuki didn't think she could fall in love again. She had liked some women but it wasn't love. No one else made her heart sing the way Rena did.

…

Shizuru woke up the next morning feeling brokenhearted. She barely slept during the night after what she witnessed. She could only think of what Natsuki and Ahn Lu were doing in the other room. It made her jealous yet aroused.

She wanted to be the one touching Natsuki, pleasing her. She wanted Natsuki to touch her, to take her.

She understood why Natsuki would go for such a woman. Ahn Lu was a famous actress and her father was the prime minister. She was tall and beautiful with tawny hair and blue, almost purple, eyes. She was quite the catch.

Shizuru just knew that the other woman was experienced and could please Natsuki in ways she only dreamed.

'So what if I'm a virgin. Natsuki can teach me how to pleasure her… God. Stop thinking about her…'

Shizuru felt like banging her head against a wall. She just couldn't stop thinking about Natsuki. Why did this super hot woman have to take over her thoughts? Couldn't she just have liked any other girl her own age? Couldn't she have fell for a woman who wasn't her best friend's mother? Unfortunately things didn't work that way.

The rest of the Krugers were downstairs already cooking breakfast when Shizuru came down. She noticed that Ahn was nowhere in site. 'Was she just a one night stand to Natsuki?'

Shizuru heard voices as she slowly walked to the kitchen.

"Can Nao come? She wants to pay her respects to Mama." Nina sounded quiet almost shy when she asked.

"Okay. It will be good to have someone for support. After all Reito brought Shizuru for the last 2 years." Natsuki said quietly in reply.

"I suppose my future daughter-in-law should meet the rest of her in-laws." Natsuki said teasingly. Her tone completely different from the moment before.

"Ah doesn't my sister-in-law have to ask me permission first?" Reito said jokingly while flipping pancakes on the stove.

Shizuru stepped into the kitchen at the right moment. Nina turned tomato red and it wasn't from the stove. Natsuki and Reito were laughing at the color on the youngest Kruger's face.

"Mom! Reito!" Nina whined, embarrassed at the topic change.

"Oh come on Nina-chan, don't tell me you haven't even asked her out yet?"Natsuki continued teasing her youngest, playfully pinching her red cheek. Nina looked just like a shorter version of Natsuki minus her eyes.

"It's not that easy mom and I don't even know how to." Nina said shyly with reddened cheeks, as she stirred the pan, frying the eggs.

In a rare change, Nina and Reito were cooking while Natsuki sat on the counter. She watched her children with adoration in her eyes, it was clear how much she loved her kids.

Natsuki put a hand over her heart, looking playfully shocked.

"My little Nina-chan needs love advice. Oh how I feel old." Natsuki sounded dramatic, her overacting making everyone laugh, including Shizuru.

Natsuki hopped off the counter and playfully sauntered towards Shizuru.

"This is how you ask someone out. You grab their hands." Natsuki grabbed Shizuru's hands playfully, swinging them a little.

"Then you say. 'Hey beautiful, your lips look so lonely. Would they like to meet mine?" Natsuki said in exaggerating seductive voice. She winked playfully at Shizuru, who turned red at the attention.

"Oh? Did I take your breath away? In that case, I wouldn't mind giving you some mouth to mouth resuscitation." Shizuru said joining in the teasing but directing it to Natsuki.

An almost imperceivable blush appeared on Natsuki's cheeks but quickly disappeared. Shizuru just smiled charmingly while internally freaking out. Just being in front of Natsuki made her think of last night. Shizuru couldn't even look her in the eye right now.

"Good to know. You'll be the first one I call." Natsuki said playfully yet there held a strange undertone in her eyes. Not that Shizuru would know since she wasn't looking. Natsuki 'flirting' with her was making her flustered.

Everyone laughed at their little performance. Natsuki let go of Shizuru's hands and went over to Nina.

"But seriously, just ask sincerely from the bottom of your heart. Sometimes you have to take a dive and be brave in matters of love Nina-chan." Natsuki said to Nina while ruffling her hair lightly. Nina nodded shyly with a blush to her mother then Natsuki scooped her up in hug.

"My little Nina-chan is too cute." Natsuki said peppering kisses on Nina's flaming cheeks. She obviously inherited that from Natsuki as well as her looks.

"Mom!" Nina squealed embarrassed yet secretly enjoying the affection.

Shizuru and Reito looked on at the scene with fondness and a lot of amusement.

"Looks like someone slept in." Reito said to Shizuru jokingly.

"Of course. Your bed is so comfy Reito." Shizuru charmingly replied.

"Oi, if I didn't know any better than that would sound really inappropriate." Natsuki chided lightly.

The teenagers ignored Natsuki's comment. Shizuru thinking inappropriate thoughts of her and Natsuki all the while. The rest of the morning she couldn't even look at Natsuki without feeling a mixture of hurt and desire.

Natsuki noticed that Shizuru was acting somewhat strange. The younger woman was less talkative and seemed to be avoiding her eyes. Natsuki couldn't help but wonder if she did something to offend the younger girl.

…

A few days passed and Shizuru was stuck on what to do. There were only so many times she could google 'how to romance an older woman' without finding a porn ad.

She wasn't even sure how to get Natsuki alone, let alone gain her romantic attention. Shizuru wasn't completely inexperienced in the matters of romance. She had dated boys and girls before. She was very charming but that was with other people.

Natsuki made her feel flustered and her normal charms didn't work. She had tried to subtly flirt with Natsuki during the past few days but the blue haired woman didn't even seem to notice. She may have to resort to more drastic measures.

Shizuru sighed at her laptop screen for the umpteenth time during the student council meeting. She was barely paying attention to Haruka's rant on curbing indecent behavior during the upcoming school dance.

Reito was similarly bored as he sipped on his tea. Most people wouldn't be able to tell that the tall man was bored out of his mind since he wore a small smile on his face.

"Shizuru, are you even listening!?" Haruka bellowed out when she noticed that most of the student council looked completely bored.

"Of course, Haruka. We must protect the sanctity of this institution from inappropriate groping and grinding on the dance floor." Shizuru said jokingly even though Haruka was dead serious.

"Haha good! You're not a completely useless blowhead after all!" Haruka said laughing. She felt fired up and ready to set rules in motion.

"It's airhead Haruka." Yukino said quietly while following the hyper blonde out of the room.

The room cleared out quickly as the other members were rushing to get out of school.

"Haruka takes this way too seriously." Reito said sounding bored.

"Oh? Is Rei-kun sad that he won't be able to grind with Sergey on the dance floor?" Shizuru said teasingly.

"Hey only mom can call me that." Reito said with a blush that quickly faded.

"And what I plan on doing with Sergey won't take place on the dance floor." Reito said charmingly with a flirtatious smile.

"What would your mother say if she knew her little Rei-kun was planning to lose his virginity?" Shizuru replied teasingly.

"She'll probably murder Sergey." Reito said completely serious. His mother was just a little overprotective mama bear when it came to her babies.

"But mom was only 17 when I was born which means that she was at least 16 when she… well you know." Reito said a little embarrassed at this topic.

"Well are you surprised? Your mom is a beautiful woman after all. I bet she looked the same back then." Shizuru said honestly. Natsuki was truly beautiful inside and out.

"Hmm true. I should show you her high school pictures with mama when we head over to the Kanzaki estate tomorrow. Nina looks just like mom did back then. Well a shorter version of Mom." Reito replied.

"Well what about you? Is there anyone worthy of Shizuru Fujino's attention?" Reito asked.

"A lady never tells." Shizuru answered cryptically while winking playfully at Reito.

…

The skies were cloudy and gray. A sign of an incoming storm. The graveyard was empty except for a lone figure dressed in black and two young children.

The stone slab read the name 'Rena Kanzaki Kruger'. Incense burned steadily near the picture of the woman. Flowers adorned the sizeable grave marker. The Kanzaki's estate held this graveyard for family members.

A little boy with black hair, no older than 3 years old, tightly held the hand of the woman. He wore a black kimono. His head was bowed in respect. His eyes were watery and red.

Another small form was cuddled against her mother's chest, her blue hair showing. She was only a few months old, far too young to understand what was happening. That her other mother was gone.

Little Nina would never know her deceased mother's warmth. She would never know her mother's kindness and how she loved that Nina had Natsuki's hair. She would never know the woman who gave birth to her. That truth broke Natsuki's heart.

Natsuki Kruger was only 20 years old. Rena Kruger was only 24. The world was too cruel. How could it take away these young children's mother? How could it take away Natsuki's wife? The love of her life?

It wasn't fair. It wasn't right. Rena was too young, too good to be taken away so unjustly. She was a prodigy, a promising medical doctor. The world needed her. Her kids needed her. Natsuki needed her.

How could Rena, the only person who wholeheartedly accepted Natsuki, be gone?

Natsuki was an angry kid. Her father abandoned her mother and herself for another woman. He wanted a normal family. Natsuki was a freak of nature in his eyes and she hated him. She hated that the world was always against her. It wasn't her fault she was born this way.

Her mother, Saeko Kruger, only showed her love and warmth. Saeko never made her feel like a freak but even that didn't stop people from labeling her as an outcast.

Rena was a beautiful older woman. Natsuki met her at Fuka University when she was still a junior in high school. Natsuki was taking advanced courses at the University, hoping to skip past the hellish high school year. She only had one friend in the entire school.

It felt like love at first site. Rena was a teaching assistant while she completed medical school and she took a special attention in Natsuki. At first Natsuki thought Rena was like the other doctors who just thought of her as an experiment. Something to be examined for its abnormality.

It didn't take long for Natsuki to realize that Rena was different. She never tried to change her or make her something she wasn't. It was surprising considering the prominent Kanzaki family was very traditional and didn't care much for Natsuki. If Natsuki was a man they would have accepted her yet Rena never tried to change Natsuki, for she loved her as she was.

Rena became Natsuki's first kiss, first love, first time, first everything. They were young and in love. It made them careless at times and caused them to forget protection. Reito was a happy accident created from their love. His mothers were overjoyed albeit nervous when they found out.

They eloped soon after. It was reckless but the decision was made out of love, not obligation. Natsuki and Rena were sure that they would never love another the way they loved each other.

The Kanzakis, Rena's family, wasn't too thrilled with the idea but eventually they came around when Reito was born. Natsuki's mother, her only family, was excited and spoiled the little baby and his mothers rotten.

Nina came a few years later. This time was planned and they couldn't be happier when little Nina was added to their lives. Things were truly perfect until this accident.

A drunk driver hit Rena off the road causing her car to crash into the railing and into the ocean. In that instant they took away her young life and Natsuki lost the mother of her kids and the love of her life.

It would be easy to fall back to the angry person she used to be but Natsuki couldn't. She wouldn't do that to her children. They needed her and she would never abandon them. Not like her father.

Natsuki would make sure they knew a mother's love. She would be everything she needed to be for them. She would be strong for her children, for Rena. She would make sure they knew their other mother and keep her memory alive. That was her resolve.

"M, Mom…" Reito cried, wiping at his tears with his other arm.

Natsuki kneeled down to face Reito eye to eye and keeping Nina securely held in her arm. Tears welled up in Natsuki's eyes for yet another time. She had lost count of how many times she cried since Rena's death.

"I know, baby, I know. I miss her too." Natsuki said gently to her son. She placed a sweet kiss on his forehead, moving aside his black hair. He looked so much like Rena with his black hair, Natsuki thought.

"It's okay to cry Rei-kun." Natsuki said softly, her own voice cracking.

The little boy immediately latched on to his mother. He held her tightly afraid that she would disappear too. He cried his eyes out, staining Natsuki's kimono with his tears. Natsuki held her children tightly, her own tears falling.

They stayed like that for a long while before the lighting cracked, signaling rain, and Natsuki carried her childhood inside, to the Kanzaki house.

…

Natsuki stood in front of the very familiar tombstone. Reito and Nina stood on either side of her. The grave was extremely well kept as the Kanzaki family owned this private property. Incense was burning and flowers were placed neatly on the grave.

The Kruger's had their heads bowed and hands clasped together in prayer. Once they finished they took a moment to speak.

Nao and Shizuru stood a little ways back with members of the Kanzaki family and few close friends, giving them privacy.

"Mama I'm taller than mom now." Reito said, teary eyed. He hit a growth spurt this year, growing past his mother.

"Rei-kun looks so much like you. He's growing up even taller than your father." Natsuki said softly.

"Mom says that I have your eye shape and cheekbones but that you would love how much I look like her." Nina sad quietly. She wished she remembered her mother.

"Maybe we should have named Nina, Natsuki jr." Natsuki joked lightly. "You would have spoiled her rotten." Natsuki spoke with love and fondness in her voice.

The Krugers spoke to her grave for a long while, telling Rena about their lives.

Nao took Nina's hand as Nina spoke privately to her mother's grave.

Shizuru did the same for Reito. The gesture comforting for her friend.

The day went by in a similar solemn manner. Natsuki stood the longest by the grave as the others went inside to the estate. The sun was already setting. Soon it would be dark.

"Rena, I miss you so much." Natsuki spoke sadly to the stone slab.

"I wish you were here to see how our children have grown. Soon Reito will be going to university then Nina will follow suit in 3 years." Natsuki spoke gently.

"The time really flew by, huh. Soon I'll be all alone again." Natsuki's voice cracked and tears fell from her eyes.

A gentle hand held her own and Natsuki raised her head in shock. Her teary forest green eyes meet soft garnet.

"I never met her but I know she would want you to be happy." Shizuru said softly. The intense look in those forest eyes caused her heart to catch in her throat.

"I am happy…" Natsuki said with conviction. She was. She had her children, a successful career and close friendships.

"Hmm but not in your love life." Shizuru said gently. She was playing with fire talking like this to Natsuki. "You told me so yourself." Shizuru reminded gently.

"I suppose so." Natsuki looked strangely at the younger girl before sighing. "Rena was different. She was special."

"Sometimes in life and love, people try to change you, turn you into something you're not. Rena was never like that. She loved me for me." Natsuki spoke fondly yet sadness covered each word.

Shizuru caressed Natsuki's cheek, her thumb rubbing away the tears.

"You're amazing. Anyone can see that. Who would want to change you? Whoever tries to, that person doesn't deserve you." Shizuru said, her feelings seeping out. She moved her face closer to the taller woman. Those forest green eyes were drawing her in.

"It's strange how easily you're able to cheer me up." Natsuki said almost tenderly. "Maybe it's your superpower." She joked feeling a little awkward at their proximity.

Shizuru leaned forward placing a gentle kiss on Natsuki's cheek. A red blush broke out on Natsuki's cheeks.

Natsuki coughed awkwardly into her hand, feeling oddly flustered. "We should head back in."

"Is it alright if I…" Shizuru said shyly gesturing to the grave.

"Oh of course. I bet Rena would have loved you. You're such a good friend to Reito and Nina." Natsuki replied softly. She gave Shizuru's hand a gentle squeeze.

The younger woman kneeled in front of the grave and clasped her hands together in a silent prayer.

'Rena I ask for your blessing. I care deeply for your family. Reito and Nina are important people in my life. I know you would be proud of the people they have become. Natsuki raised them wonderfully. They are strong and sweet just like their mother. I want to be a part of Natsuki's life. It may be foolish but I know that what I feel is real. I love Natsuki so please grant me your blessing to fulfill her happiness in love.'

A sudden wind kicked up causing Cherry blossoms to swirl in the air. One landed delicately into Shizuru's palm. She smiled and held it close to her heart.

'Thank you Rena.'


	4. Chapter 4

"Natsuki-chan!" A thin yet strong body jumped into Natsuki's arms, glomping the surprised woman when she entered the Kanzaki estate. Natsuki stumbled but managed to keep them upright.

"Oof. Mom, you didn't have to come." Natsuki said a little out of breath as Saeko Kruger wrapped her daughter in a bear hug.

"I missed my Natsuki-chan and my little grandbabies!" Saeko said while giving her daughter a big kiss on the cheek. Her red lipstick left a mark on Natsuki's pale cheek.

"And of course I wouldn't miss the anniversary of my daughter-in-law's passing." Saeko said chiding her daughter lightly. She tapped Natsuki's forehead.

Saeko was retired for a year before deciding that life was too boring for her. Since then she's been traveling the world as a volunteer for various charitable organizations that require the need of her medical and scientific skills. The energetic woman took 3 planes and traveled across continents and oceans to get here.

"Thank you Mom." Natsuki said sweetly with sincere thanks. Even though she was an adult, it felt good to have her mother's constant support.

At that moment Reito and Nina entered the living room alongside Nao. The Kruger kids' had red lipstick marks all over their faces and Nao had one on her cheek. No doubt put there by their loving over affectionate grandmother.

Saeko finally let her daughter go and gave her attention to the tawny haired woman next to her.

"Oh Shizuru-chan, you get even prettier every time I see you." Saeko hugged said girl and planted a big kiss on her blushing cheek. The attention from the woman who looked just like Natsuki always made her blush.

Saeko Kruger didn't look a day past 40. She looked exactly like Natsuki, other than the glasses that she wore and she was shorter than her daughter.

"Wow the Kruger genes are strong huh?" Nao said looking at Natsuki, Saeko and glancing at Nina periodically.

"If I was a girl I'd probably look just like mom." Reito joked.

"It's good that you take after Rena and of course myself." Said Ryu Kanzaki, Rena's father, as he placed a strong hand on Reito's shoulder, patting his grandson gently.

Ryu and his wife Keiko Kanzaki, entered the room at that moment. Ryu stood tall with jet black hair and dark brown, bordering on black eyes. Keiko was of average height, with brown hair and blue eyes.

"My lovely grandchild are the last link we have to Rena." Said Keiko softly and gave both kids a hug. She was angry when Rena had told her that she was pregnant with Reito but she couldn't be more thankful for having her grandchildren now.

Natsuki and Saeko looked on at the scene solemnly yet with fondness. Saeko couldn't imagine losing her baby girl like that.

The Krugers along with Nao and Shizuru spent the rest of the weekend at the Kanzaki estate at the urging of Ryu and Keiko. They cherished every moment they could spend with their grandchildren.

Saeko stayed until Saturday night before leaving on her volunteering expeditions yet again.

It was already noon on Sunday when Natsuki and the teenagers arrived back to the Kruger house. The moment Natsuki opened the door, Duran came barreling out barking happily.

The big dog licked happily at his owners and lavished at the attention he was getting from everyone. Mai walked out behind him.

"Who's a good boy? You didn't give Mai any trouble did you?" Natsuki cooed to the fluffy pooch as she pet his fur.

"He was a good boy as always." Mai said.

"Thanks again Mai. We ended up staying longer than expected." Natsuki said to her best friend.

She stood up and Reito, Nina and Shizuru gave Duran some more affection. Nao stood to side, she wasn't a big fan of dogs overly affectionate greetings.

"No problem. Well I gotta get going. I'll see tomorrow at work Natsuki." Mai said cheerfully as she headed out.

Reito received a text from Sergey asking him to hang out. Sergey lived at the dorms of Fuka Academy. Thinking quickly, Reito offered to drop Nao back to the dorms.

"We're probably gonna hang out a while. Is that okay mom?" Reito asked politely to his mother, hoping she wouldn't catch on to his less an appropriate intentions.

"No. You guys need to help unpack the trunk." Natsuki said sternly. The trunk was full from their trip and Natsuki wasn't going to let her kids laze around.

"After we unpack then?" Reito pleaded with a pout.

Natsuki stared at her son suspiciously for a moment. "Fine but you need to be home before 9." Natsuki said sternly.

"I don't mind helping you." Shizuru said suddenly. A plan to get closer to Natsuki was forming in her mind.

"You're our guest. It wouldn't be right to make you help out while Reito and Nina goof off." Natsuki said looking at the younger woman.

Shizuru smiled charmingly and batted her eyelashes cutely almost like her own kind of puppy dog eyes.

"Really I would love to help. You're always so kind to us. I would like to show my appreciation to you." Shizuru said sweetly and bowed slightly.

Natsuki scratched her cheeks that were slightly pink.

"Ah no need to be so formal, Shizuru. I would appreciate your help. Reito and Nina are lucky to have such a good friend." Natsuki said a little sheepishly.

"You two can go have fun and make sure to thank Shizuru." Natsuki said to her excited kids.

Reito squeezed Shizuru in a hug. "You're awesome Shizuru. I totally owe you one."

"Good luck Reito." Shizuru smiled sweetly at Reito and hugged him back. She offered for both herself and for Reito's love life. The ruby eyed teen felt more confident in pursuing Natsuki. Both the blessing from Rena and the blush on Natsuki's cheeks the other day, left her feeling like she had a chance to gain Natsuki's attention and affection.

After Reito, Nina and Nao left, Natsuki and Shizuru were left all alone. Well except for Duran, of course. Shizuru decided now was the best time to kick her flirting up a notch.

"Well let's get started." Natsuki said as she rolled up her sleeves. Her tones arms were showing.

Shizuru went in front of Natsuki and bent over low wiggling her butt slightly and hoping Natsuki would notice. She picked up a suitcase and turned around slowly. The teenager smirked subtly as she saw that Natsuki had a blush coating her cheeks and was pointedly looking away from her.

"Ah, let me get that. It's kinda heavy." Natsuki coughed awkwardly into her hand and faced Shizuru.

'What a lovely role reversal. I love seeing Natsuki all flustered and blushing. Finally my flirting is working!'

Shizuru was elated to get a response from the older woman. Normally Natsuki wouldn't even notice her subtle flirting. Maybe Rena really did give her a blessing. Things were starting to look up for Shizuru Fujino.

The tawny haired girl gently brushed her fingers against Natsuki's as she passed over the suitcase. A quick and small blush appeared on both of their cheeks before Natsuki hastily walked away with the luggage.

Things went like that for the remainder of the time they spent unpacking. Casual touches and not so innocent bending over from Shizuru's part. Natsuki's eyes would try to look away but it was very difficult to do with Shizuru constantly flirting with the older woman.

"Do you need a ride home?" Natsuki asked when they finished unpacking and headed to the kitchen.

"No. I was hoping to stay over if you will allow it." Shizuru said shyly. The double meaning of her words lost on Natsuki.

"You're always welcome here, Shizuru. Did you ask your parents? I wouldn't want them to worry." Natsuki said being the responsible adult.

"Of course, but I doubt they would worry anyway. They're pretty relaxed about things." It was a half-truth. Shizuru didn't ask permission from her parents.

Her parents were eccentric owners of the Viola Company. An Italian based company specializing in exquisite wines and spirits. Her father, Sebastian Viola- Fujino was a foreign Italian man, who didn't speak a lick of Japanese when he met her mother.

Her mother, Kaiya Viola- Fujino, was the rebellious daughter of the Fujino house. She went to Italy on a trip to study abroad and fell in love. The Fujinos were furious that she married some foreigner and disowned her from the Fujino fortune but not her name. As such, Sebastian ecstatically took his wife's name and moved to Japan. Together they created the Viola Company, a mixture of Italian and Japanese based alcoholic products.

The Viola-Fujinos were 'free-range', 'new age', parents. Shizuru was pretty much allowed to do as she pleased. Her parents were more enamored with each other to focus much on Shizuru. It wasn't like they didn't love her as Shizuru knew they did, but they weren't actively involved in what went on in their daughter's life.

In fact the first time Shizuru slept over at the Kruger house 4 years ago, her parents gave her a condom and told her to play safe. Shizuru was completely mortified and turned beet red. She wondered idly if her parents would even care if she ended up with a certain older beautiful woman.

All in all the Viola-Fujinos were completely different from Natsuki, who was an overprotective mama bear at times.

Natsuki nodded, satisfied with the answer. She trusted Shizuru after all, she was a good kid.

"Do you mind if I have a drink?" Natsuki said grabbing a bottle of Viola wine from the cupboard.

"I don't mind at all. You have met my parents right? This is your house after all." Shizuru said jokingly. She was allowed to drink since she was a pre-teen and her parents were the owners of an alcohol company.

"It's always proper to ask a lady permission." Natsuki said with an exaggerated bow, playfully laughing along with Shizuru.

"Do you want anything? Not wine but water or soda or something?" Natsuki asked the younger girl.

"Water's fine." Shizuru replied. Natsuki was so courteous it made the teen's heart skip.

Natsuki handed Shizuru the glass of water and Shizuru brushed her fingers against Natsuki's. Natsuki quickly took a drink of her wine to hide her incoming blush.

"S, so, what do you want to do? You want to watch a movie or something while you wait for Reito and Nina to get back?" Natsuki asked, trying to get rid of the newfound awkwardness she felt.

'I'd love to do you Natsuki but I can't just outright say that. Can I?'

"A movie would be great." Shizuru said smiling at the older woman and admiring her beautiful features. Natsuki was so gorgeous, it was unfair most of the time.

"Thanks again for helping. You're a really good friend." Natsuki said as she sat down on the couch with a sigh. She had lifted the heavier items not wanting Shizuru to hurt herself. She poured herself another glass of wine, wanting to relax. Shizuru drank her water instead. The comedic movie was playing.

"It's really no problem. I am Reito's friend but I like spending time with Natsuki as well." Shizuru said shyly and she sat down next to the forest eyed beauty. She subtly moved closer, resting her hand on Natsuki's thigh.

Natsuki laughed and moved closer, not noticing that she made such an action. Her shoulder was touching Shizuru's at their proximity.

"Here I thought, I was a boring old woman. I'm sure you're getting grays from hanging out with me." Natsuki said playfully, ruffling Shizuru's tawny hair.

"No way. You're far from boring and you're definitely not an old woman. You're much too pretty for that." Shizuru said truthfully but in a casual tone. Shizuru looked at Natsuki's lips. They were red from the wine and so enticing. It would be so easy to capture them in a kiss but she wondered how Natsuki would react. Natsuki was noticing her flirting and she was getting flustered from it but didn't stop Shizuru.

"Not as pretty as you." Natsuki said without thinking. She took another drink of her wine and her arm laid on top of the couch, almost cradling Shizuru's head.

"Natsuki is a flatterer." Shizuru whispered bashfully and blushing at the compliment from the object of her desires.

Shizuru moved even closer, inching her face towards Natsuki. Her fingers lightly stroked Natsuki's thigh. The older woman didn't seem to notice. Being this close to Natsuki was driving Shizuru crazy. The forest eyed beauty was so attractive, so enticing and so welcoming. Shizuru was now sure that Natsuki thought she was pretty too.

Would it be so wrong to find out if Natsuki liked her too? Shizuru couldn't think clearly. Their proximity was so close and intimate yet neither pulled away nor found it awkward. Shizuru licked her lips, she wanted to give into her desires.

'Even if she hates me after this, I need to take this chance. When else will I get to have Natsuki all to myself and this close to me?'

Shizuru placed her hand gently on Natsuki's cheek and turned her face towards her own. Those forest eyes were drawing her in again.

"It's true. I mean just look at you. The beautiful tawny hair, the mesmerizing garnet eyes. You're drop dead gorgeous." Natsuki whispered unthinkingly, the alcohol affecting her filter.

Suddenly soft warm lips met her own and Natsuki completely froze. The kiss was unsure, even a little clumsy. Shizuru continued kissing the unresponsive lips for a few more seconds. Tears bubbled up in her garnet eyes as she pulled back a little to look into Natsuki's eyes. She couldn't describe the look in those forest green eyes and it scared her.

Shizuru felt hurt. This wasn't a peck she could awkwardly explain away and the lack of response from Natsuki left her feeling gutted. Her bravery went away and she closed her eyes tightly, not wanting tears to spill out. She desperately kissed Natsuki again and pulled the other woman's body against her own.

'Please Natsuki. I want you. Please want me.'

The desperation in the second kiss left Natsuki reeling. Her body responded on its own and before she realized she was kissing back deeply. Her lips were more practiced and experienced and the green eyed woman easily took the lead. One hand gripped the teen's hip to pull her closer and it other cradled the back of her tawny hair. She laid Shizuru down on the couch, their kiss not breaking at all. She leaned over the younger girl, letting her weight rest comfortably on top of the soft slender body.

Shizuru held Natsuki tightly, holding her ass and pulling her down against her. The response from the older woman left her feeling elated. Here she was kissing Natsuki and Natsuki was kissing her back with the same amount of passion. Shizuru had never felt like this before. She wanted more and more of Natsuki.

Natsuki's tongue reached out to prod past Shizuru's soft lips and the younger girl moaned lowly into her mouth. The blue haired woman's fingers grazed the soft skin of Shizuru's stomach as her shirt rode up. Shizuru let out another moan into Natsuki's mouth as those delicate fingers traced her hipbone gently.

Shizuru began to feel the hardening length of the other woman poke against her. She ran her hand down to rub the stiff cock through Natsuki's jeans.

That seemed to break the spell and Natsuki abruptly broke the kiss. She hastily got off of the younger woman. "I, I. Fuck. I'm sorry. T, that should never have happened." Natsuki was panicked and her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest.

Shizuru felt hurt again. Did she do something wrong? Did Natsuki not like her kissing? Was it because she rubbed Natsuki's dick?

"I, I'm sorry. I'll do better next time. I'm new to this kind of thing." Shizuru said with a large blush covering her face. She felt completely flustered. One minute Natsuki was kissing her and the next she ran off of her like if she was burned.

Natsuki stared wide eyed at the younger girl who had tears forming in her eyes. Natsuki took a deep steadying breath and sat down again, carefully holding the other girl's hands.

"Shizuru… You, you didn't do that wrong." Natsuki said with her own blush but she was still panicked.

"But," Shizuru said but was cut off.

"Shizuru, I, I'm too old for you. This can't ever happen again. Okay?" Natsuki said softly, she didn't want to hurt the younger girl but she couldn't be with someone half her age. She felt guilty and disgusted at her own actions.

"No. Natsuki I like you. I'll be 18 soon, I'm an adult." Shizuru said with conviction in her voice. Natsuki wanted her, she knew that. The older woman wouldn't have kissed her like that if she didn't.

Natsuki took another deep breath. This was so wrong, so fucked up. How could she make out with her son's best friend? A girl half her age and impressionable. Why did she feel so connected to the younger girl? She felt sparks in that kiss and it scared her shitless.

"This, this is just a crush. It'll go away, I promise you that. You'll find someone your own age." Natsuki spoke calmly trying her best to convince the younger girl. She was the adult, she had to stop this before it even began.

"I know how I feel Natsuki. What I feel for you is real! It won't just go away believe me." Shizuru pleaded and tears fell down her cheeks. It hurt so badly. It felt like her heart was breaking. She wanted Natsuki to want her, to need her. Why couldn't Natsuki see that she wasn't some child with a schoolyard crush? She loved Natsuki.

"Shizuru… I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you. So please understand that nothing can happen between us." Natsuki continued to speak calmly even though she was internally freaking out. What even possessed her to kiss the girl? Natsuki didn't want to think about it.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru cried sobbing tears now. She felt completely shattered. Was this how heartbreak felt like?

Natsuki held the younger girl as she sobbed into her shoulder even more. Natsuki didn't know what to do. She felt horrible. She felt like a predator, like a disgusting human being. First she kissed this young impressionable girl and now here she was breaking her heart.

"Shizuru, please forgive me. I don't want to hurt you." Natsuki whispered into the younger girl's tawny hair, inhaling her sweet scent. She only received more sobs as her answer.

"Let me take you home." Natsuki said softly.

Shizuru shook her head against Natsuki's shoulder and gripped her shirt tightly in her hands.

"Tell me you felt nothing. Tell me that kiss didn't mean anything to you." Shizuru said fiercely desperate. She felt Natsuki swallow and hesitate to say anything.

"Tell me you weren't turned on by me. Tell me you don't want me." Shizuru said tempo rising and voice growing frantic. She had to know. The way Natsuki kissed her fiercely had to mean something. She wouldn't let go of Natsuki. She didn't care about her age. She knew what she felt.

Natsuki was silent and she continued to hold and console the younger woman. That silence was enough of an answer for Shizuru.

"I'm sorry." Natsuki repeated lowly before letting Shizuru go.

Shizuru's phone beeped. It was a text from Reito, letting her know that they were heading back home. Natsuki saw this and felt another wave of guilt hit her. She closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath.

"I, I need some air." Natsuki said and turned to walk outside.

Shizuru watched her go but still felt some hope. Natsuki didn't deny that she felt something for Shizuru. The way the older woman kissed her proved that. She loved Natsuki and she wouldn't give up not now. Not when she knew the blue haired woman was attracted to her. She felt Natsuki hardening against her when they kissed passionately. That had to mean something.

…

Natsuki went outside and called a somewhat familiar number. She couldn't let that happen again. What happened was completely wrong and so fucked up. She just needed to forget about Shizuru right now. She needed to calm down and be a responsible adult, a responsible mother and not think improper thoughts of a girl half her age.

The phone dialed and the line picked up.

"Ahn, can I come over?" Natsuki immediately asked with a husk in her voice.

"Ooh are you ready to come make it up to me?" Ahn answered flirtatiously.

"Always." Natsuki replied.

"Then get here quick baby. I'm so ready for you" Ahn said seductively beckoning Natsuki to come to her.


	5. Chapter 5

The moans coming from the body underneath her only urged Natsuki on. The woman was a goddess. Aphrodite incarnate with her tawny hair sprawled down framing her beautiful flushed face scrunched up in pure pleasure. The pleasure Natsuki was giving her with gentle thrusts inside her tight velvet heat. Natsuki was taking it slow, afraid to hurt the younger woman.

Her pouty red lips were grasped within her pearly white teeth. Natsuki wanted nothing more than to capture them so she did. The younger woman easily surrendered herself to Natsuki's skilled tongue, letting her dominate the kiss and swallow her moans.

Natsuki's hands roamed all over the soft skin on the perfect body, gaining more moans from the goddess underneath her. Her thrusts increased at the divine sounds coming from her tawny haired love. She started kissing every inch of the pink flushing skin fully exposed to her.

"Natsuki, I, I'm." moaned out the tawny haired goddess. She was so close.

"Cum for me baby." Natsuki moaned. The tight heat clenching on her thrusting cock. She cupped the younger woman's cheek and pulled her in for a sweet passionate kiss.

The younger woman broke the kiss as she cried out in pure euphoric ecstasy.

"Natsuki, Natsuki, Natsuki!" Came the cries of pleasure. The younger woman held tightly on to her lover and she reached her climax for the first time.

Natsuki followed suit. She thrusted into the cumming clenching cavern and let her cum flow deeply into the younger woman.

The goddess beneath her finally opened her ruby eyes as Natsuki stayed intertwined with her. She kissed the ruby eyed girl gently and sweetly.

"I love you."

…

Natsuki woke up with a hard on and a guilty heart. This was the umpteenth time this week. For fucks sake. She really didn't need to have sexual dreams about Shizuru especially when the girl was her son's best friend and half her age. She didn't even want to think about these feelings for the younger woman.

This was getting out of hand. Not to mention that fact that she was currently in bed with-

"Mhm baby you're insatiable aren't you?" Ahn said seductively.

Natsuki was completely ravenous this week, ever since the blue haired beauty came over her house a few days ago. Their sex was amazing before but there was a newfound intensity in the way Natsuki fucked her. Ahn was 100% approving of this new change.

It was already 8 in the morning and Natsuki didn't even ask her to leave before her kids woke up. Ahn wasn't likely to leave yet since Natsuki's cock was already hard and aching for her.

"Ah, baby." Natsuki moaned suddenly when Ahn went down and swallowed her cock down to the base.

Annoying barking came from outside the door and disturbed their morning sex.

"Fuck. What time is it?" Natsuki husked out. Ahn didn't stop sucking on her stiff cock.

The barking didn't stop which likely meant that Duran wanted his morning meal and some attention.

Natsuki idly wondered why Reito or Nina didn't wake up yet but remembered that it was Saturday morning. Any other thoughts were lost to her sexual pleasure when Ahn kept going until she came in her mouth.

When she saw the tawny hair it was easy to imagine it was Shizuru pleasuring her…

'Fucking hell. What the fuck. Stop thinking about her. I have a beautiful charming woman in my bed and I'm thinking about a fucking teenager. About fucking a teenager. Christ I need help.'

After a few more moments and continuous barking, Natsuki threw on some clothes and told Ahn to wait in her room.

"You can use my shower while I feed Duran." Natsuki said quickly, giving Ahn a peck on the lips.

"I hope you're not leaving me all high and dry." Ahn said playfully.

"Do I ever?" Natsuki replied playfully as well before leaving.

...

The fluffy dog happily chomped down his food then snuggled into his owner. Natsuki pet his fur lovely.

"You couldn't have waited a few more minutes boy?" Natsuki cooed to the large dog who barked in reply.

"You're lucky you're so cute and fluffy." Natsuki said lovingly as Duran licked her happily and wagged his tail. Duran jumped on Natsuki's lap and practically smothered her with his size.

"Oi, you're too big to be a lap dog." Natsuki chided lightly to her trusty steed. Duran looked at her cutely with his puppy dog eyes, literally.

Those eyes were her weakness. Natsuki cuddled into his fluffy fur for a little while. Duran relaxed her and made her feel better about things.

The moment was ruined when she heard Reito and Nina call her, followed by said children walking down the stairs with Ahn and a few of their friends in tow. Ahn was thankfully wearing clothes but it was only a silk robe covering her body.

Ahn may or may have not purposely walked out of Natsuki's room but she unabashed smirk she wore seemed to indicate the former.

Reito looked positively amused while Nina looked grouchyly at the actress. Nao, Haruka and Yukino followed and Nao looked impressed while Haruka and Yukino were blushing at the implications of the situation. Shizuru walked down last and the unmistakable hurt in her garnet eyes made Natsuki feel like trash.

'Damned if I do. Damned if I don't. I just want to forget about her not cause her pain.'

Natsuki couldn't stand the sadness in those eyes. It tugged deeply at her heart. Too deeply. She shouldn't feel like this and she didn't want to but Natsuki knew she couldn't pursue the younger woman. It was for the best. Shizuru would get over her crush and find someone her own age.

"Reito, Nina, this is Ahn. My girlfriend." Natsuki said calmly without daring to look at Shizuru.

"I don't like her." Nina said with a grumble.

"Aww is Nina-chan afraid that Ahn will steal away all of our beloved mother's attention?" Reito teased his younger sister.

"I never knew you had a mommy complex." Nao added playfully and laughed at the blush on Nina's face.

"I do not!" Nina insisted with a red face.

"Your mom scored huge. Ahn Lu is fucking famous and have you read the tabloids about her skills in the bedroom? She's fucking legendary." Nao said sounding impressed.

Nina and Reito turned red at that. They really didn't want to think about their mom having sex. Shizuru blushed lightly but tightened her hold on her school bag. Her knuckles were turning white with the force she used.

It was already Monday and the 4 teenagers were walking on the school campus. Shizuru was heartbroken. After she kissed Natsuki, the blue haired woman started to avoid being alone with Shizuru. Natsuki wouldn't even look her in the eye and she barely spoke to her, only saying a quick greeting or goodbye.

Shizuru cried so many times that week. She knew that what she felt for Natsuki was real. The older woman had even kissed her back and invoked such an intense emotion within her. Shizuru still had some hope but it was difficult when she couldn't even get a chance to be alone with the other woman. Shizuru wanted to talk to her, to convince her that they could be together.

Then only 2 days ago, her heart was shattered again. Natsuki was with that woman, Ahn Lu, again. Shizuru just knew they had sex. Why wouldn't they? Ahn was an experienced, well sought after woman with stunning looks, who already had sex with Natsuki. Shizuru witnessed it. It was obvious they fucked again. Why else would Ahn spend the night at the Kruger home and wearing Natsuki's clothes?

Was that why Natsuki rejected her? Because she wasn't experienced sexually? Maybe Natsuki wanted a woman who would satisfy her sexual desires. Maybe but she saw how guilty Natsuki looked when she announced that Ahn was her girlfriend. Natsuki was attracted to Shizuru, she knew that. Shizuru decided, she wouldn't give up. She would just have to play harder.

'If that's what it takes to prove that I'm not some little kid, then so be it. I won't give up on you, Natsuki. I'll show you how adult I really am.'

"Why don't you wear a tux?" Ahn asked while playing with Natsuki's hair.

"I prefer dresses for these formal events." Natsuki said.

They were sitting on the couch in Natsuki's living room. Truthfully, Natsuki and Ahn weren't girlfriends per se. They were kind of dating but really it was about the sex for both of them. So when Ahn asked Natsuki to accompany her at an event tomorrow, the blue haired beauty was left dumbfounded.

"But you have a dick." Ahn said pointedly.

"Yes I do." Natsuki was getting annoyed. Just because she had a dick it didn't mean she was a man. She looked very feminine and she liked being a woman.

She felt that this conversation was turning into one of the all to well known 'let's try to change Natsuki' topic.

"Mhm you know I bet you'd look handsome with short hair." Ahn said. If Natsuki were to become a deeper part of her life, the forest eyed woman would have to make some changes to gain the approval of Ahn's father.

Natsuki was about to reply but a charming voice that made her heart stop, spoke.

"Natsuki is beautiful the way she is." Shizuru said softly and truthfully.

The adults didn't realize the Kruger kids and Shizuru had entered the house.

"If mom cuts her hair then we won't have the Kruger clones anymore." Nina said sarcastically while entering the room.

"Nina and grandma would be devastated." Reito said dramatically.

"Exactly. I can't break my poor mother's heart and my little Nina-chan's heart." Natsuki said dramatically and stood up to grab her youngest in a bear hug.

Nina turned red at the affection but hugged her mother back. Then Natsuki hugged her son too.

Shizuru looked on fondly at the scene, admiring how much Natsuki loved her kids and wanting to be with the older woman.

Ahn was kind of annoyed that Natsuki wasn't paying attention to her and was instead showering her children with affection. She generally avoided dating people with children but Natsuki was worth the exception. It helped that her children were already teenagers and not annoying little terrors.

"Mom, is it okay if I go out on a date today? I promise to be back by 9." Reito asked while his mother was still squeezing her youngest.

"Did you finish your homework?" Natsuki asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay as long as you get back home before 10, I don't have a problem with it." Natsuki said and smiled as her son excitedly hugged her, creating a Kruger group hug.

"I better get dressed!" Reito said excitedly. "Shizuru you can change upstairs."

Natsuki looked at Shizuru curiously at Reito's words.

"It's a double date." Shizuru said charmingly and looked straight into Natsuki's eyes. The tawny haired teenager wanted to know how Natsuki would react.

A strange emotion flashed through her forest eyes before quickly vanishing.

"I take it Rei-kun has finally managed to convince you then?" Natsuki said with a fake playfulness and looked at her son instead of those piercing ruby eyes.

"I swear I didn't! Shizuru actually asked Tomoe out to my shock." Reito said dramatically.

"Ah. Well have fun." Natsuki smiled slightly but there was a look of discomfort on her face and her eyes were almost subdued.

"What about you Nina? Did you finally ask Nao out?" Natsuki asked her daughter teasingly and pinched her red cheek. She wanted to forget about Shizuru and ignore the annoying feeling in her chest.

"Mom!" Nina said embarrassed at the conversation turning back to her.

"Tonight will be a mommy daughter date then!" Natsuki said cutely in an excited voice and hugged Nina again.

Duran barked feeling left out.

"And Duran-chan too." Natsuki added and the fluffy dog wagged his tail happily.

Shizuru and Reito went to change while Natsuki and Ahn relaxed in the living room. Nina went upstairs to finish her homework.

Shizuru came down first as Reito insisted on perfecting his hair.

The tawny haired teenager was wearing a very short skirt and a v neck camisole tank top that revealed her entire neck down to her ample cleavage. The top half of her back was completely exposed by the thin top.

Natsuki couldn't help but stare before she mentally berated herself for her improper thoughts of the younger woman. The blue haired beauty busied herself with her phone as Shizuru took a seat on the couch across from her.

Ahn whistled at the teen. "Wow kid, you're looking hot. You looking to get lucky or something?" Ahn asked teasingly to Shizuru. To her disappointment the ruby eyed teen gave her an almost blank look and didn't even blush or anything.

Shizuru changed her look into a purposefully shy demeanor. This was all part of her plan to get Natsuki's attention. The older woman wouldn't be able to ignore her anymore.

"Actually I was hoping to get some advice from the both of you. It's embarrassing but I can't just ask my parents…" Shizuru said with a blush. It was a partial lie since she could definitely ask her parents but she wanted to see Natsuki's reaction. She wanted the older woman to feel jealous, to want her for herself.

"How do you make love for the first time?" Shizuru looked directly at Natsuki who couldn't fight off the blush that appeared on her face.

Natsuki's eyes widened and darkened in shock and an uncontrollable sense of jealousy before she blinked it away.

"Well is it a boy or girl?" Ahn asked interestedly.

"Girl." Shizuru said bashfully and carefully looked at the women in front of her.

"Well first yo take her clothes of and then lick-" Ahn said before Natsuki cut her off.

"Ahn this really isn't appropriate." Natsuki said somewhat irritably and looked only at Ahn.

Shizuru smirked at the reaction she got from Natsuki. The older woman was jealous. There was no mistaking it.

"Jeez Natsuki relax. Sex isn't a big deal and it's better if she's informed on how to please her woman." Ahn said casually not understanding Natsuki's newfound anger at the topic.

"You're giving her bad advice." Natsuki said annoyed.

'I shouldn't care. I should just let this happen. Fuck. I hate the thought of Shizuru having sex with someone but I shouldn't. I need to calm down. Maybe she should then she could be with someone her own age. It's for the best, Natsuki, it's for the best.'

"Hmm it's okay. I'll just go for it and give it all I've got." Shizuru said sounding determined even though it was just an act.

That strange look flickered through Natsuki's forest green eyes again as she looked at Shizuru again. The look seemed to scream out 'don't do it'.

Reito came down at that moment, erasing the look in Natsuki's eyes. She gave her son a hug and kiss goodbye and watched with an ache in her heart as Shizuru walked out to go out on a date.

Natsuki lay awake in her bed. Her mind was in turmoil. She hated that she seemed to develop feelings for Shizuru. A girl as young as her son and still underage. This wasn't right. She hadn't felt that electricity since Rena and it terrified her. Why now? And why with her son's best friend of all people? It was so, so wrong.

Sleeping with Ahn didn't do anything to quell her feelings for the younger girl. In fact Natsuki was thinking about Shizuru more and more now. Her dreams were all about the tawny haired teen and in inappropriate situations. She was disgusted with herself. Thinking this way about a young impressionable girl.

Shizuru was beautiful, intelligent, charming, and wise beyond her years. This all added to her general appeal and was why Natsuki liked the younger girl as a friend. She never expected to catch these feelings. Hell, their kiss was a permanent fixture in her brain, repeating itself until it warped into something even more intense in her dreams.

Now Natsuki was even using Ahn to try and forget about the younger woman.

'"It's not right to play with people's emotions."I'm such a fucking hypocrite.'

Natsuki's phone rang. An unknown number but she answered anyway. Immediately a familiar voice sounded through.

"Natsukii! You answered!" Shizuru said happily from the other end of the line.

Natsuki felt her heart beat faster and she hated it's reaction to the younger girl. The blue haired woman licked her lips and swallowed before speaking. "Shizuru? Why are you calling me?"

"I want Natsuki." Shizuru said sincerely.

"All these people keep trying to get in my pants but I only want Natsuki!" Shizuru proclaimed loudly and Natsuki realized the younger girl was drunk.

"What? Where are you?" Natsuki asked quickly, ignoring the blush on her cheeks.

"I don't know, some club, I think it's called Valkyrie. Tomoe took me here after our date but I don't want her, I want you!" Shizuru said truthfully in her drunken state.

"Just, just stay there. I'm coming to get you." Natsuki said hurriedly.

What kind of club lets teenagers in? Since when was Shizuru the type of kid to go clubbing? Natsuki would have preferred to ignore the younger woman but she couldn't just leave her there to be taken advantage of by drunk patrons. The thought of other people touching the tawny haired teen, made her angrier than she wanted to be.

"Okay!" Shizuru said cheerfully before hanging up.

Natsuki felt a headache coming on. She quickly threw on some jeans, a t shirt and a leather jacket. This was just ridiculous.

Natsuki arrived at the club rather quickly but didn't catch sight of the tawny haired teen. There were bodies grinding on the dance floor and loud music drowning out most speech. Natsuki had half a mind to steal the mic from the DJ to call out the younger woman.

She called Shizuru's phone but the younger girl wasn't picking up. Natsuki scoured the dance floor while dodging horny club goers who kept hitting on her. She finally spotted tawny hair in the crowd and saw red. Shizuru was making out with some green haired girl and staring directly at Natsuki.

Natsuki didn't even think, she just moved quickly and pulled the two girls apart. Her forest eyes were fiery with fury as she looked down at the teenagers.

"This is over. I'm taking you home." Natsuki said angrily to Shizuru.

"Who the hell are you?" Tomoe asked angrily at the blue haired woman who interrupted her make out session with Shizuru.

"That's Natsuki. I called her here to take me home!" Shizuru said and she hugged the older woman tightly and buried her face into her neck.

Natsuki rolled her eyes but didn't stop the younger girl from wrapping herself around her.

"Do you need a ride home?" Natsuki asked Tomoe, being a responsible adult even though she didn't want to.

The nodded and Natsuki practically dragged the teens out of the club. She made Tomoe take the backseat and Shizuru sit in front. The ride was silent as Natsuki stewed in jealousy and anger.

She dropped Tomoe off first, the girl's parents were awake and angry at their daughter's behavior.

Shizuru looked at Natsuki during the ride then put her hand on Natsuki's thigh.

"Are you mad at me?" Shizuru asked quietly. Truthfully she hadn't planned on getting drunk. She just wanted to make Natsuki worry and come to her. It was kind of devious but she had to resort to drastic measures. Natsuki wasn't even giving her a chance and it hurt.

"Of course I'm mad. What were you thinking? What if something bad happened to you?" Natsuki said angrily. Her knuckles were turning white as she clenched her steering wheel.

"I wanted to see you. You've been ignoring me since we kissed." Shizuru said truthfully and looked down at she spoke.

"Shizuru… That's, that's just reckless." Natsuki said quietly as she pulled into her driveway. Even though she was mad she didn't want Shizuru to get in trouble with her parents.

Natsuki turned in her seat to face Shizuru.

"What else was I supposed to do? You won't even talk to me and I needed to get you alone." Shizuru said sadly as her garnet eyes pierced into Natsuki's.

"I'm sorry Shizuru. I don't want to hurt you like this." Natsuki said softly as she looked into the younger woman's teary garnet eyes.

"It hurts so much Natsuki. It feels like my heart is stabbing itself. I just want you. Why don't you want me too?" Shizuru said with a tremor in her voice. Guilt stabbed at Natsuki's chest. She would hurt Shizuru either way.

Shizuru grabbed Natsuki's cheeks and pulled her into a desperate kiss. She needed Natsuki to understand how she felt. How much it hurt to be without her. Her tongue entered the older woman's mouth and she moved as close as possible without going over the car console.

Natsuki kissed back passionately, her jealousy from earlier seeping through. She claimed Shizuru's lips without a thought and began to dominate the kiss. Shizuru moaned lowly into Natsuki's hungry mouth. Shizuru tried to climb into Natsuki's lap before the older woman pulled back and broke the kiss.

"N, no. Shizuru we can't." Natsuki said unconvincingly and Shizuru sat directly in her lap. "Shizuru, stop this plea-"

Shizuru ignored Natsuki's hesitation and kissed her again. Their lips meet passionately in a deep kiss. Natsuki felt the soft bare thighs of the younger woman and she pulled Shizuru in closer. This was so wrong but felt so good, almost too good to be real.

Shizuru sneaked her hand underneath Natsuki's shirt and tugged at her blue hair with her other hand. She felt the taunt stomach of the older woman twitch at her ministrations.

Their tongues tangled together in pure hunger, in pure desire for one another. All thought left Natsuki's mind and she felt herself harden when the tawny haired beauty started to grind her hips down at her. Natsuki moaned softly into Shizuru's mouth and felt the younger woman's hands drop down to the buttons on her jeans.

They broke their kiss for air and Natsuki tried to stop herself and Shizuru. Shizuru was still so close, their lips grazing lightly against each other. Her jeans were unbuttoned and unzipped, showing her hardened bulge poke against the younger woman. She grabbed Shizuru's hands softly stopping her.

"N, no Shizuru. This isn't right. You're too young and you're my son's best friend. This can't happen anymore." Natsuki said somewhat firmly but her voice was breathless. She closed her eyes tightly and tried to regain control of herself.

Shizuru ground down harshly causing Natsuki to moan out loudly and unconsciously buck up against the younger woman. The position of the car seat left basically no space for Natsuki to run away.

"You want me Natsuki, I know you do. So take me." Shizuru whispered against her lips and captured Natsuki's red lips in another intense kiss. She felt how hard Natsuki was for her and it made her smirk in satisfaction. She was proving that she wasn't a little kid. That she could satisfy Natsuki in every way.

Natsuki thrusted up gently, giving into her desires for a moment. Shizuru was intoxicating. Each touch, each kiss, set her on fire. Shizuru began to pull her stiff cock out of her pants. The touch sending her waves of pleasure but she couldn't let this go further.

The responsible part of her brain started nagging at her. Telling her that this was so very wrong, that she should put a stop to this right now. With a surprising amount of control, Natsuki gripped Shizuru's hands taking over them off her erect cock.

Natsuki tried to put some space between them by wiggling back against the chair. They were still much too close but it couldn't be helped. She quickly put her dick back in her boxers and pushed the other girl back a little.

"Stop it. We're done here." Natsuki said as strongly as she could given the circumstances. "I, I have a girlfriend and I'm too old for you."

"Why? I can please you like she can! I'm an adult too!" Shizuru said heatedly and defiantly. "You're so fucking hard for me not her! I bet you thought of me while you were fucking her! You can't deny that you want me!" Shizuru was desperately trying to get Natsuki to see the truth.

"You're drunk Shizuru. You don't realize what you're doing or what you're asking for." Natsuki said intently trying to convince the younger woman.

"I know that I love you Natsuki! I only got drunk to drown out these feelings but they won't go away! I don't even like Tomoe but I made out with her to make you jealous. Don't think I didn't notice how jealous you were when you saw us! Just admit that you want me. Don't lie to me anymore." Shizuru sad desperately. Tears fell down her cheeks as her emotions spilled out.

Natsuki gathered the younger girl in her arms gently hugging her. Seeing Shizuru cry like this was breaking her heart. All she kept doing was hurting her. She closed her eyes tightly and admitted the truth.

"I, I like you and care about you Shizuru." Natsuki pulled back a little and gently kissed the top of Shizuru's forehead. Her hands gently cupped the younger woman's cheeks and she wiped away the tears falling from beautiful ruby eyes with her thumbs.

"I'm so sorry for hurting you. I never wanted to cause you pain or see you like this." Natsuki said softly. She was torn between her feelings and her conscience. "But this won't ever work. You're half my age and you're my children's best friend." Natsuki said gently letting Shizuru down.

The younger woman shook her head not accepting that answer.

"Please Natsuki, give me a chance. I'll be 18 soon and fully legal. Maybe people won't approve but you won't be breaking any laws. I, I just want you and I can't stand the thought of you having sex with that woman or anyone else. And I know you feel the same about me." Shizuru said earnestly pleading with the older woman to give them a chance.

Natsuki looked unsure, her mind telling her no but her heart screaming yes. She kissed Shizuru gently and sweetly. A big difference from their previous kisses.

"I'll break up with Ahn but I can't promise you anything more. I, I don't know what to do Shizuru." Natsuki said with a crack in her voice.

"I understand… just promise me that you won't ignore me. We can figure it out together." Shizuru said softly and kissed Natsuki slowly and gently, trying to convey her love for the older woman. She was sure she could convince Natsuki with time. She would win Natsuki's heart. Shizuru was fully determined.

Natsuki just nodded slowly, her forest eyes sincere yet knew she was playing with fire. Shizuru was too young for her, she knew that. She was still underage. This could end disastrously but her heart wanted the tawny haired woman despite the potential consequences.


	6. Chapter 6

The night wasn't quite over yet. Natsuki held Shizuru a little longer and couldn't resist kissing away the tears that streaked down her pretty face. Her lips couldn't help but kiss those soft pouty lips once more in a tender kiss before pulling her closer in a gentle embrace.

The younger girl sighed contently as Natsuki held her close and gently. Shizuru burrowed her head into Natsuki's neck and inhaled her enticing scent. The way she felt when Natsuki kissed her was unlike anything she ever felt before. Just being in her strong yet gentle arms made the teen feel safe and happy.

Shizuru knew that Natsuki was still hesitant and reluctant to pursue this relationship but the ruby eyed woman also knew that Natsuki wanted her. She would eliminate Natsuki's hesitation and show the older woman that they were meant to be together.

Natsuki closed her eyes and breathed in Shizuru's scent, feeling her warmth against her. She knew that she should stop this intimacy and be firm with Shizuru. Natsuki knew that she shouldn't encourage this relationship but holding Shizuru so close was breaking down her resolve. The blue haired beauty hated to admit it but she knew that she liked Shizuru too much. It wasn't just sexual attraction that she felt for the younger woman and that scared her even more.

Shizuru's breathing was slowing down against her neck and her body relaxed further. She was falling asleep.

"Shizuru, come on let's go inside." Natsuki said softly and sat up a little, bringing Shizuru with her.

"Mhm, you're so comfy though and I feel so safe in your arms." Shizuru whispered sleepily yet truthfully against Natsuki's neck. A red blush broke out on Natsuki's face, feeling flustered at the sweet words.

"I'm sure a bed is more comfy and you're drunk." Natsuki said somewhat playfully.

Eventually Natsuki managed to get Shizuru inside the house, which was thankfully quiet as Reito and Nina were sleeping. The tawny haired teen was clinging onto Natsuki as she led her through the house. Natsuki wasn't sure if it was because Shizuru was drunk or because the younger girl just wanted to feel her up, which she most definitely did. Natsuki hated to admit how hard she felt throughout the endeavor. Natsuki put Shizuru in the guest room and was about to leave before she felt a tug on her jacket sleeve.

"Make love to me." Shizuru said so softly. Her garnet eyes looking at Natsuki with a sincere naivety and desire. The tawny haired teen bit her lip and flushed red at her bold words. She pointedly looked down at Natsuki's bulge that was straining against her jeans.

Natsuki's eyes widened and she flushed red. Normally she didn't get so flustered like this but Shizuru seemed to be her weak spot. It was odd how shy the younger woman looked now, when earlier she was a seductive vixen. Natsuki bit back the surge of arousal she felt and shook her head. If Shizuru was any other woman and older than Natsuki wouldn't have been able to resist taking her right then and there. Natsuki couldn't help but harden further at the thought.

The responsible part of her knew that her thoughts and her earlier actions were completely inappropriate. The fact that this young teenager was making her so turned on was a problem. Natsuki swallowed lightly, feeling ashamed at herself for letting this get so out of hand.

"Go to sleep Shizuru. You're drunk." Natsuki whispered quietly to the drunken teen and made a move to leave.

"Sleep with me then." Shizuru whispered back and tugged harder on Natsuki's sleeve, making the older woman stumble towards the bed.

Natsuki caught herself. Her arms holding her up as she hovered over the younger woman. Those ruby eyes were filled with need. She wanted Natsuki so badly. Shizuru could feel how hard Natsuki was for her and it only fueled her advances on the blue haired woman.

Shizuru threaded her fingers in Natsuki's hair and pulled her down for a passionate kiss. Natsuki pulled back hastily kissed Shizuru sweetly in a short kiss then quickly got off of the ruby eyed teen. She couldn't lose it like she did in the car especially not here, where her children were sleeping only feet away in the next rooms.

"Good night Shizuru." Natsuki whispered against her pouty lips and then she gently kissed the top of her forehead, lingering for a little longer than she was supposed to. Natsuki got off of the younger woman.

"When will I see you again?" Shizuru asked faintly. She was afraid that Natsuki would ignore her again after this. She knew Natsuki was still holding back but she wanted the blue haired beauty to give in to her desires and take her.

"You'll see me in the morning silly. Unless you end up sleeping off your incoming hangover all day." Natsuki laughed lightly.

"I mean, when will I get you alone? I don't want you to avoid me again and I want to spend more time with you." Shizuru whispered truthfully. Hurt entered her voice when she remembered how badly the heartbreak felt when Natsuki ignored her after their first kiss.

"I don't know." Natsuki answered truthfully. She gently cupped Shizuru's cheek and her thumb gently rubbed it in circles.

"I promised you that I wouldn't ignore you. I don't want to hurt you anymore. So will you trust me this time?" Natsuki asked quietly. She felt guilty for hurting Shizuru like this. She never wanted to see that pain in those striking garnet eyes ever again.

"I do, with all my heart. Please don't break it again Natsuki." Shizuru said softly and her eyes turned teary.

"I won't." Natsuki whispered with a crack in her voice.

She hated hurting Shizuru yet she knew that it was her responsibility to stop this, this infatuation with the younger woman. The hopeful look in those ruby eyes made her heart pound in her chest. She was torn. Her options were looking slimmer with every moment she spent with the tawny haired woman.

…

Natsuki left the teen to sleep off her drunken state. All the while she thought of their current situation. Natsuki hated to admit it to herself but she was insanely attracted to the younger woman. The state of her dick was more than enough proof of that.

She stepped into the shower with her dick fully hardened. Her hand pumped up and down her shaft while thinking of Shizuru. Her red pouty lips embracing her mouth passionately. The soft skin of the younger woman, her thighs, her stomach. The way she moaned into Natsuki's mouth as she grinded down on her lap.

Natsuki's pumping increased with each thought of Shizuru. God… her full breasts pressed against her as they embraced tightly. Those gorgeous ruby eyes that stared into her soul. The soft and beautiful tawny hair framing her beautiful face, the face of a goddess.

The fantasy of taking the younger woman, who was so willing and ready for her. It drove Natsuki wild with desire. If Natsuki lacked any more control then she would have fucked Shizuru without giving a damn about the potential consequences.

Her hips jerked into her pumping hand and Natsuki spilled her cum on the shower floor. She came with her mind filled of thoughts of Shizuru and knowing that in the back of her mind she wished to have cum deep inside the younger woman.

After the high of her orgasm wore off, the forest eyed woman felt ashamed of her actions. She quickly cleaned up and finished her shower.

Natsuki lay on her bed and let the guilt wash over her in waves. She felt dirty. These improper inappropriate thoughts for a girl half her age. Masturbating to the thoughts of the younger woman. She felt sick with herself. She already crossed too many lines. She made out with Shizuru 3 times already. For fucks sake, the younger woman even felt Natsuki's cock so hard for her.

Now she was making promises she knew she shouldn't keep.

'I should try to convince Shizuru to find someone her own age but… the thought of her with anyone else drives me crazy with jealousy. Hell, I hated watching her make out with that green haired girl. I'm so screwed.'

…

A few days past but Shizuru wasn't able to get Natsuki alone for long. She would of thought the older woman was avoiding her if not for the few stolen whispers between the two of them. Natsuki was apologetic about that and the fact that she didn't break up with Ahn yet.

Shizuru was admittedly annoyed and jealous that Natsuki still didn't end that relationship. For all Shizuru knew, Natsuki could still be sleeping with actress. She didn't think so but the possibility of it still hurt.

As it turned out Natsuki was busy with work the past few days. The deadline to some project was quickly approaching and would be announced soon. Natsuki did text her. They were small unassuming messages that's purpose was to prove that she wasn't ignoring her anymore.

Other than that, little progress was made since that night. Shizuru was thinking of another plan to get Natsuki's attention. She missed the feeling of the older woman pressed up against her. And her lips, oh her lips were like magic. It gave Shizuru tingles just remembering the way Natsuki expertly dominated her lips in those deep passionate kisses.

Shizuru blushed red at her thoughts. She wasn't completely inexperienced but Natsuki was so experienced when it came to sex and romance. That's why the tawny haired teen had to make bold moves. Natsuki wouldn't make the first moves because of Shizuru's age and friendship with her children.

The way Natsuki responded to her ministrations and hardened for her was proof enough that Natsuki wanted her. Shizuru wasn't going to stop. She wanted Natsuki in every way no matter their age difference. The ruby eyed teen wanted Natsuki to be her first. She wanted to prove that she could be everything the older woman needed and wanted because Shizuru loved Natsuki as she was.

Ahn lu didn't appreciate how amazing Natsuki was but Shizuru did. Shizuru knew that Natsuki would realize that her feelings were real and give in.

Her phone beeped with a text. It brought a huge smile to her face. It was simple but meant so much to Shizuru.

"I'm talking to her today." Natsuki texted her meaning that she would break up with Ahn today. It made Shizuru happy that Natsuki was keeping her promise.

"I'll be over tonight…" Shizuru texted back. She hoped to get Natsuki alone tonight, if not she had a plan in mind.

"See you soon." Natsuki replied simply.

Things were looking up and Shizuru was excited to see Natsuki tonight.

"Hey Ahn. We need to talk." Natsuki said calmly and gestured to the couch in the living room.

Ahn raised her eyebrow. "Mhm talk or christen your couch? After you cancelled on me, I expect you to fully make it up to me." Ahn said flirtatiously and stepped close to Natsuki and ran her hand up and down Natsuki's chest.

Natsuki took a few steps back and gave Ahn a serious look.

"Ahn… That's not what I called you here for." Natsuki said calmly. She felt it would be wrong to break up with Ahn over the phone so she invited her to see her face to face.

"Mhm but you look so tightly wound. You sure you don't want to have some fun?" Ahn look unperturbed and continued to speak seductively to the blue haired beauty.

"This, this just isn't working. All we do is have sex." Natsuki said and created some more distance between her and Ahn. Truthfully it was a lie but she couldn't just tell Ahn that she was lusting after her son's best friend and that's why she was breaking up with her.

"What's wrong with that? We have a lot of fun together." Ahn walked towards Natsuki until her legs hit the back of the couch. Then she lightly pushed Natsuki and sat on her lap seductively.

Before Ahn could lean in for a kiss, Natsuki sat up abruptly, causing the tawny haired actress to stumble. The blue haired beauty managed to keep Ahn upright but felt a little bad. She was hoping to make this an easy split.

"I'm sorry but I can't date you anymore." Natsuki said calmly and sincerely.

"What a shame, not even a round of break up sex?" Ahn replied playfully yet still flirtatious.

"No. It's better if we make this a clean break." Natsuki said seriously.

"Pity, but if you change your mind, you can always hit me up for a good time." Ahn said flirtatiously. She enjoyed the sex they had and even thought they could possibly be something more. Well, as long as Natsuki had some changes.

Ahn sauntered out the door, making sure her hips shook seductively. It wouldn't hurt to remind Natsuki what she was giving up. When she exited the house, Ahn saw Natsuki's son and his friend. The ruby eyed teen gave her an icy glare yet was smiling pleasantly. She thought it was weird. What did she do to the kid? Not caring at all, Ahn walked to her car and waved flirtatiously at the teens.

…

"So who are you going with?" Reito asked Shizuru as they began to walk into Reito's house.

Shizuru looked distracted for a moment. Her jealously striking her as she saw the woman leave Natsuki's house while looking so pleased at herself. She saw flashes of the night she saw Natsuki and Ahn going at it. A sense of insecurity about that night stuck with the tawny haired teen. Ahn had sex with Natsuki already and, though she hated to think about it, probably many times.

'Natsuki is already so skittish about potentially dating me. Would we even get that far? What if Natsuki decides that I'm not worth it? What if I can't please her and she goes back to Ahn? No. No. That won't happen. I'll show Natsuki that I'm more than willing to learn. I'll show her how much I love her. I have Rena's blessing after all.'

"Yo, earth to Shizuru." Reito said and waved his hand in front of his friend's face. Shizuru wasn't usually the type to space out.

"Sorry." Shizuru said flashing a smile at Reito. "What were you saying?" she asked innocently.

Reito rolled his eyes theatrically. "I said, who are you going with to the dance?" They entered the house and continued to talk.

"There's no one that I want to go with." Shizuru replied. It was true after all. It wasn't like Shizuru could ask Natsuki to the dance, so she didn't see the point in going.

"What about Tomoe? Sergey said she's completely in love with you after your steamy night together." Reito said teasingly.

"Oi Reito. What's this about a steamy night?" Natsuki said with a frown. The older woman was sitting on the couch when the two teens entered. Their conversation being overhead when they entered the room.

"Hey not me. I'm talking about Shizuru and her new love." Reito said teasingly with a theatric flare.

Natsuki froze like a dear in headlights at her son's words and looked straight at Shizuru. Shizuru stared back trying to reassure the forest eyed woman.

"He's talking about Tomoe, who is definitely not my love." Shizuru said a little annoyed. She gave Reito an annoyed look and he just laughed at her expression.

"So touchy." Reito said teasingly and continued to laugh at his best friend's expression.

Shizuru ignored him and looked back at Natsuki, who's eyes were burning with jealously. Shizuru's ruby eyes widened in surprise for a second before smiling charmingly and a little smugly at the blue haired beauty. The teen had to admit how much she loved seeing Natsuki look so jealous when they mentioned Tomoe. It kept Shizuru assured that Natsuki had feelings for her too.

"I still can't believe you drunk dialed my mom to come pick you up." Reito said with tears forming in his eyes from laughter.

When he woke up that morning to find Shizuru looking completely hung over in his house, he burst out in laughter. He made Shizuru tell him what happened that night. Shizuru of course, left out the inappropriate parts that involved Natsuki but told him the rest. Reito found the entire ordeal hilarious.

"And that's why you shouldn't underage drink." Natsuki said seriously to both of the teens. The jealously in her eyes started to fade.

Shizuru had the gall to blush innocently, "I'm really sorry about that." She said feeling not sorry at all. She accomplished a lot that night.

"Uh huh, never let it happen again and especially don't go making out or doing other inappropriate things while in a state of intoxication." Natsuki said sarcastically looking at both teens. Shizuru noticed the jealously seeping in Natsuki's words, which went right over Reito's head.

"There are some things that you should only do with the person you love." Natsuki added softly, a double meaning hidden in her words. Reito and Shizuru flushed red at that but for different reasons each.

Another look appeared in Natsuki's forest eyes as she stared directly in Shizuru's garnet eyes. Shizuru felt warmth at the gaze and it made her heart sing. She felt a surge of hopefulness at the intense gaze even though it quickly disappeared and Natsuki looked back at her son with fondness.


	7. Chapter 7

Natsuki was distractingly stirring the pot in the kitchen as Shizuru chopped up vegetables. Her tawny hair was pulled into a ponytail, exposing her creamy neck. It was so domestic, Natsuki thought. The younger woman offered to help her cook dinner.

Reito had just left a minute ago to pick up Nina and Nao from the hospital. Nina always accompanied Nao when the redhead went to visit her comatose mother.

Their conversation was easygoing since Natsuki was unsure where to start. The increasing feelings she had for Shizuru was weighing heavily on her mind and she knew that she would have to address the elephant in the room.

Now that they were alone, Natsuki felt a little nervous. She had just broken up with Ahn and now the reason for that was standing right next to her. Natsuki was slipping deeper and deeper into dangerous territory. A part of her wanted to ride head first into this heart pumping passion but the responsible part of her knew better.

"Mhm it smells good. I love your cooking." Shizuru said as the enticing aroma hit her senses.

"Thanks, I love a good compliment. Flattery usually works well." Natsuki said lightly with a playful smile.

"You know, I used to suck at cooking." Natsuki said with a small smile at the curious look on the younger woman's face.

"No way." Shizuru couldn't imagine Natsuki's food tasting bad. Ever since she knew the Krugers, she would eat Natsuki's delicious home cooked meals.

"Really. It was really bad. I tragically burned down a pot of instant ramen once." Natsuki laughed a little and smiled crookedly at the younger woman.

Shizuru smiled back. Her heart fluttered at the charming smile on the blue haired beauty's face.

"What changed? How did you learn to cook so well?" Shizuru asked curiously as she handed the vegetables to Natsuki, who threw them in the pot.

"Actually, Rena taught me. I was hopeless at first and burned too many dishes to count." Natsuki had a wistful smile appear across her face and her voice was filled with fondness.

Shizuru stared with a softness in her eyes at the older woman and she put her hand over Natsuki's as the dark haired beauty continued to reminisce about her lost wife. She didn't feel even feel a hint of jealousy when Natsuki spoke about Rena. In fact, it only made her admire the woman of her desires even more and admire the woman that Rena was.

"I bet she didn't mind teaching you." Shizuru said softly.

"Not at all. She had the patience of a saint. Eventually after all her lessons, I finally became good at cooking." Natsuki said then turned to look into Shizuru's ruby eyes.

She laughed nervously for a second, remembering that most woman didn't like it when she talked about her deceased wife. "But, you probably don't want to hear about all that." Natsuki said a little hesitantly, guilt coming out.

Shizuru quickly shook her head and held Natsuki's hand. "I love when you talk about Rena. She's important to you and Reito and Nina, so that makes her important to me. Never feel guilty about talking about her, not with me." Shizuru spoke so sincerely and fondly that Natsuki felt her heart swell.

How could the tawny haired woman be so amazing, so mature? Natsuki couldn't help but fall deeper for Shizuru. Her forest eyes shimmered with her feelings for the younger woman. The blue haired woman took a quick breath and smiled sincerely.

"You're so sweet, Shizuru. Thank you. You're so important to me and Reito and Nina…" Natsuki said with a slight tremor in her voice and with a small nod and turned back to the stove, stirring the pot again.

Shizuru blushed red at the compliment. "Thank you for telling me more about you and about Rena… It's like every meal you make is filled with a part of her love for you and your family. Like a blessing. I think it's beautiful." Shizuru said earnestly, remembering her promise to Rena and the blessing she received.

Natsuki swallowed the words stuck in her throat. Shizuru was too good to be true. If only she was older then this could be easier. Then she wouldn't have to feel so torn about falling in love with this amazing woman.

Shizuru stayed close to Natsuki, gently holding her hand. The ruby eyed teen could sense that Natsuki was hesitant to talk about their relationship. She stood silently as she gave Natsuki some time to collect her thoughts.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki said softly, getting the attention of the tawny haired teen who was sneaking glances at the blue haired beauty all along.

"We should talk about us." Natsuki said as she mustered up some courage. She set the stove on low to let the food finish cooking slowly.

Those ruby eyes were mesmerizing when Shizuru stared at the blue haired woman. It was hypnotizing and Natsuki felt herself getting drawn in.

The forest eyed beauty gently cupped Shizuru's cheek and stared deeply into her innocent yet blazing eyes.

"Did you break up with her?" Shizuru asked softly, with a whisper, finally letting the question out and moved closer to the older woman. Being this close to Natsuki made the tawny haired woman feel calm and excited at the same time.

"I did. Ahn is out of my life for good in every way." Natsuki said and took a deep breath.

"Did… Did you sleep with her again?" Shizuru asked and bit her lip.

She didn't want to know the answer but she had to. The way the actress smiled when she left the Kruger house rubbed her the wrong way. Jealousy reared it's ugly head when she thought about Ahn.

"No. I meant what I said before about not sleeping with anyone else. I don't want to hurt you again." Natsuki said while thinking that she may very well break Shizuru's heart again.

"But… I care deeply about you Shizuru but I can't pursue a relationship with you. It, it wouldn't be right." The blue haired woman exhaled deeply. She felt her heart tighten and protest at her words.

"Why would it be wrong? Doesn't it feel right when we're together?" Shizuru asked earnestly. She had to convince Natsuki.

"It does… but I know that you're too young. I know what this would look like to the outside world. Shizuru you're an amazing woman but you're only 17. We would never work even if I want us too." Natsuki admitted softly to the younger woman.

Her body inched closer anyways without her even realizing. Natsuki knew that she felt a deep connection with Shizuru. One that only seemed to grow whenever she was with the garnet eyed teen.

"How will you know if we don't even try? I care about you too. I know you think that it's just a crush but I'll prove to you that what I feel for you is genuine and powerful." Shizuru spoke earnestly and inched her lips close to the blue haired beauty.

Shizuru could feel how torn Natsuki was. Her forest eyes spoke of deep affection yet a strong reluctance to take this relationship any further.

"I, I don't know. All I know is that I like you but that it's my responsibility to stop this. I'm older, I should know better than to prey on you." Natsuki said with a crack in her voice.

The emotions she felt for Shizuru was affecting her better judgement. She felt so conflicted with this situation.

The tawny haired teen knew this moment would make or break her chances with the object of her desires. She had to stay bold and steel her resolve to make Natsuki hers.

The younger woman guided Natsuki's other hand over her heart so the older woman could feel the pounding of her chest.

"Can't you feel how much I want you? How much I care about you? This is real, Natsuki."

A blush graced Natsuki's cheeks as she felt how erratically the younger woman's heart was beating. There was so much strength the younger woman showed yet she left her heart vulnerable to Natsuki.

"I can tell that you want me too. You're a kind, caring, respectful, woman filled with so much love and compassion. You're not some predator." Shizuru said truthfully. She knew Natsuki would have never made the first move. That's why she had to be bold.

"I want you too. Much more than I should. You mean a lot to me, Shizuru. You're almost too amazing to be true but you're too young." Natsuki said without a second thought. Her cheeks were red at Shizuru's sincerity and her resolve was faltering.

The fragile look in those ruby eyes and the way Shizuru was baring her heart to the forest eyed woman made her dismiss her responsible side if only for this moment.

Shizuru blushed red and her garnet eyes looked surprised and hopeful. She leaned up towards the older woman and waited while her heart hammered against her chest.

The older woman's thumb gently circled Shizuru's blushing cheek and Natsuki instinctively moved her head down. The blue haired woman paused slightly before fully capturing the plump soft lips of the younger woman in a deep kiss.

The kiss was slow yet heavy. The motions were channeling the feelings of both women. Natsuki gently prodded her tongue past Shizuru's welcoming lips and the younger woman gladly gave the experienced woman control.

Natsuki languidly explored Shizuru's lips and mouth. Her tongue savored every inch of the teen's mouth. It was completely addictive. Every time she felt those soft red lips against her own, Natsuki just wanted more and more.

Shizuru tangled her fingers in Natsuki's silky blue hair and pulled the older woman closer against her lips and body. Kissing Natsuki was unlike anything else she ever experienced. The older woman brought out such an electric tingling all over her body. Her heart swelled in elation and desire at the intensity of emotion poured into the kiss.

Natsuki held Shizuru by the waist with one hand and pulled the teen flush against her while leading the younger woman's back against the edge of the kitchen counter.

The younger woman moaned into her mouth and Natsuki greedily swallowed the sound with her own lips. She gently lifted Shizuru on top of the counter and stood in between her legs as their kiss turned heated.

Their mouths were hungrily devouring each other with increasing intensity. It was like a spell took over them. Shizuru slipped her hands around Natsuki's slim waist and felt the soft yet toned skin of the older woman.

Natsuki hadn't intended to start a hot and heavy makeout session with Shizuru right now. In fact she was trying to stop their imminent relationship for one last time. She apparently failed and decided to shut up her voice of reason.

Their kiss broke when the need for air became too great. Natsuki couldn't help herself. She planted soft kisses on the flushed cheeks of the younger woman and trailed down to the delicate jawline. The experienced woman was extremely careful not to leave any marks on the silky skin.

The tawny haired beauty moaned lowly at the sensual yet sweet kisses. She could feel her wetness pooling between her legs. Oh how she wished for Natsuki to take her, to make love to her.

Natsuki pulled her face back slightly and hovered over Shizuru's lips. The younger woman was intoxicating and her face was fully flushed as her breathing was labored.

The older woman whispered against the younger woman's puffy lips, "Tell me to stop. Tell me to walk away, to stay far away from you. Tell me that you don't want me, that you want someone else."

The tawny haired beauty pulled Natsuki down against her lips in another passionate kiss. Her answer clear in her actions as she tugged at the silky blue hair and greedily meet the older woman in deep kiss.

Shizuru whispered against Natsuki's soft lips. "Do you really want anyone other than you to kiss me, to hold me like this?" Shizuru asked mischievously, knowing the reaction she would receive.

Natsuki tightened her hold on the tawny haired woman and kissed her possessively. It was pure instinct the way her body responded to the thought of Shizuru with another. Her kiss was dominating yet gentle at the same time, never pushing yet taking what was given.

Natsuki pulled back slightly and murmured against the soft lips. "Tell me that you hate me, that you don't want anything to do with me." The half-hearted plea left her lips and was swallowed instantly by the younger woman's prodding tongue.

Shizuru could feel the hesitation dissipate from Natsuki's frame and she smiled against her hungry lips. Natsuki pulled the younger woman flush against her body, wanting to feel all of her slender frame against her.

"I want you Natsuki. I only want to be with you. I want to as close to me as possible." Shizuru said wholeheartedly against the soft experienced lips of the blue haired beauty. Those forest eyes were giving that look again, making Shizuru's heart sing.

"What am I going to do with you?" Natsuki whispered endearingly with a hint of apprehension against Shizuru's lips. Her better judgement left her when she was so close to the eager and willing teen.

The blue haired woman leaned back slightly and cupped Shizuru's red cheek gently.

"I'm falling hard for you, Shizuru. I haven't felt this way in a long time. It's so hard dealing with these feelings for you and the guilt I feel. I, I just don't know what to do." Natsuki said truthfully.

"I knew you felt it too. Please let us have a chance. No one else has to know about us. I want you, Natsuki. I love you." Shizuru said pleading with Natsuki. The older woman's resolve to stay responsible was weakened.

Natsuki nodded slowly. Shizuru was so strong and determined to make them work. Natsuki couldn't deny her feelings for the teen anymore. The declaration of love warmed her heart and made her feel electric.

"Then let's take this slowly, one step at a time." Natsuki gave into her emotions and kissed Shizuru softly yet deeply. Her hands gently held the younger girl close.

"I want to be with you, Shizuru. I can't help but fall in love with you, no matter how much I try to stop myself." Natsuki said lovingly with sincerity in her voice. Her voice trembled with emotions.

Shizuru blushed deeply at the confession of love. She was truly touched and ecstatic. The woman that she loved felt the same way. Natsuki's hesitance was falling apart and Shizuru's resolve only strengthened.

"Then don't stop yourself. Give into your feelings for me, Natsuki." Shizuru said softly encouraging the older woman to take a leap towards love.

Natsuki smiled charmingly at the younger woman. "You're very convincing. I can't say no to you anymore can I?" Her voice turned playful.

"Not a chance. I'll prove to you that our feelings are real and everlasting." Shizuru replied happily and kissed the soft lips of the blue haired beauty. There was no resistance or hesitation when Natsuki kissed her back immediately.

Natsuki ignored the responsible voice in her head for the time being. She wanted so badly to be with Shizuru so she let herself give into her feelings for the younger woman. The guilt, the doubt, the feelings of shame, everything else would come after.

The forest eyed woman didn't want to stop kissing and feeling the tawny haired beauty but she knew that her children would be home soon and she knew that she would have to take this newfound relationship slowly.

Natsuki pulled away slowly from the teen. Her eyes assuring Shizuru that she would give them a try and wouldn't avoid the other woman.

"Reito will be back soon with Nina and Nao." Natsuki said and helped the tawny haired teen down from the counter.

Their alone time was scarce and would end soon. Natsuki knew that it wasn't wise to become so intimate with the teenager and especially in the kitchen, where anyone could walk in on.

Shizuru was happy and her heart was fluttering against her chest. Natsuki would give them a chance at a relationship. She knew that there were still concerns swirling in the older woman's head but Shizuru would wash them away bit by bit.

It felt too good to be true. Shizuru had a chance to be with Natsuki. She knew that the older woman was still struggling with her age and their age difference but Shizuru would be 18 in a month and be completely legal. Of course the age difference would still exist but Shizuru hoped to overcome that hurdle by showing Natsuki how adult she really was.

…

Reito came home with Nina and Nao soon after.

Natsuki silently thanked the fact that she was able to stop herself from ravaging the younger woman in time. A part of her was concerned at her recent lack of control but the other part just wanted more of Shizuru.

It wasn't even purely sexual. The older woman had a strong desire to just hold the ruby eyed teen, to spend every moment with her.

Natsuki snuggled deeper into the soft fur of her trusty hound. She was currently lounging on the sofa, cuddled up with Duran and watching a movie. She was technically crashing her kids sleep over but it was her house anyways and they seemed happy that their mother was home.

Natsuki was working hard this week on an important project which meant less time at home and with her kids.

"So Nao who are you going with?" Reito asked excitedly talking about the upcoming dance.

"School dances are lame. Why would I go and why are you obsessed with it anyway?" Nao replied with snark to the dark haired boy.

"It's not lame and this is Shizuru's and I last year in high school so this is the last winter formal dance for us." Reito said indignantly. Plus he had a hot date.

"I'm not sure that I even want to go." Shizuru pipped in the conversation.

"Not you too! What about you Nina?" Reito exclaimed.

"I don't see the point in being a third wheel on your date to the dance." Nina said uninterested in the current conversation.

Natsuki chimed in half asleep on the sofa. "You kids should go have fun even if you don't have a date."

"What's the point of going without a date?" Nina asked somewhat dejectedly. She pointedly didn't look at the redhead sitting next to her.

"You can have some fun with your friends and who knows maybe you'll work up the courage to ask someone special to dance." Natsuki said in a motherly tone and winked at her youngest.

Nina blushed, knowing that her mother was trying to encourage her to ask Nao out.

"I, I'll think about it." Nina mumbled and peeked at Nao from the corner of her eye.

"Fine I'm in too. Maybe we'll spike the punch or something." Nao said mischievously.

Natsuki gave Nao a stern stare and opened her mouth to chide the redhead before she smiled sheepishly at Nina's mother.

"I'm kidding, just kidding." Nao said quickly.

"Uh huh. No spiking the punch or drinking alcohol." Natsuki said seriously anyway.

"All right! That makes Nina and Nao in. What about you Shizuru?" Reito asked turning the attention to his best friend.

Shizuru suddenly felt nervous as all eyes were on her, including Natsuki's.

"I don't know. I don't have a date and there's no one I want to go with." Shizuru said and quickly added "and no I don't want you to set me up with anyone especially not Tomoe." She saw that Reito was ready to suggest something like earlier in the day.

Reito was about to try and persuade Shizuru to come along but before he could his mother spoke up.

"I think you should go too, Shizuru even if it's for a little while." Natsuki said with a soft look in her eyes. She smiled softly at the surprise in Shizuru's eyes.

"You shouldn't pass up an opportunity to have fun with the people important to you." Natsuki said not wanting Shizuru to miss the dance for her sake. Even though she wanted to peruse her relationship with the teen, she wanted to make sure that Shizuru wouldn't miss out on fun teenage times like this.

"You're probably right. Okay I'll go." Shizuru said.

With Natsuki's encouraging words Shizuru decided to go to the dance with her friends, much to Reito's delight.


	8. Chapter 8

The day of the winter formal was finally here. After much convincing, Natsuki reluctantly let Reito and Nina spend the night at Fuuka Academy with their friends. She wasn't as concerned about Nina as she was with Reito. Nina was still so shy and most likely wouldn't be involved in any inappropriate deeds. But Reito…he was almost an adult now and her boy was definitely dating someone. The blue haired mother had to suppress her mama bear instincts no matter how badly she wanted to prevent him from doing inappropriate things…

After all Natsuki herself was thinking of very inappropriate thoughts about Shizuru, who was actually older than Reito by a few months. In fact the tawny haired teen's birthday was in 4 days. She would be 18, a legal adult. Yet, the older woman still felt torn.

Her feelings for Shizuru were real, very real but when she thought about their age gap she felt disgusted with herself. Shizuru was still so young, half her own age. How could she be so attracted to the younger woman? Had she given the tawny haired teen reason to pursue her? Did she unknowingly flirt with the teen before she had even reached 17? Natsuki combed her mind for such an encounter but couldn't think of anything. She had always been appropriate before now. Natsuki never thought of the teen as anything other than her son's friend. So what changed? She wasn't sure. She had already crossed too many lines with the younger woman and if she crossed that final one… well there was no going back.

Shizuru was still young and inexperienced. If Natsuki slept with the younger woman, then she knew it would be even more difficult to break apart. Even now, she just couldn't stand the heartbroken look Shizuru gave her when she tried to prevent things from escalating. That's why, that's why her heart took control and she gave in to her own feelings for the younger woman. They were _dating_ but not really after all, there was no date just some texts and stolen moments when they were alone, all of which there was too little of.

In those stolen moments, Natsuki couldn't help but fall deeper in love with Shizuru. The garnet eyed beauty was too kind, too mature, too good. There was no helping the current situation. Shizuru held her heart so gently, so closely, so deeply. She wasn't sure how the teen was able to make her soul sing like this. Natsuki sighed deeply, ' _I just pray Kami-sama will forgive me for this.'_

The blue haired woman cleared her mind for the moment and went to check on her children. She knocked on Nina's door first. "Come in." Nina said while combing her hair.

The youngest Kruger was in a pretty deep blue dress. It was on the short side ending right above her knees. Her hair and makeup were the only things left to finish.

Natsuki smiled and hugged her daughter, while saying "My little Nina-Chan looks so cute!"

"Mom!" Nina squeaked out with a blush on her face.

"Can you help me with my makeup?" Nina asked shyly to her mother.

Natsuki smiled brightly, "Of course! What kind of mother would I be if I left my baby daughter to struggle on her own?" Natsuki laughed and so did Nina. She could tell her youngest was nervous about tonight.

"So did you work up the courage to ask Nao out?" Natsuki asked while applying light makeup to her daughter's face.

Nina looked a little sad and shook her head slightly. "N, no. I'm so nervous about it. What if she doesn't like me back and wants to stop being my friend?"

"Sometimes you have to take a risk Nina. At least ask her to dance tonight." Natsuki smiled at her daughter, trying to ease her worries "I think Nao likes you too."

"Thank you mama." Nina said gratefully. She felt more relived now, her mom really was the best. As soon as Natsuki finished her makeup, Nina gave her mom a big hug.

"Don't worry my little Nina-Chan. Just have fun tonight!" Natsuki said happily, kissing the top of her daughter's head. Nina was so much like herself when she was younger.

Reito was fully dressed and waiting downstairs for his sister. He wore a gray tux. The lapels of the suit was black as was his shirt and bowtie. His hair was impeccable as always.

Natsuki watched her kids stand together all dressed up and felt emotional. They were really growing up. Where did the time go? She took a few pictures of her kids. Reito sported a blush as her mother fawned over him and his sister but they happily posed for the pictures.

"Don't get into any trouble and have fun you two." Natsuki said in a motherly tone while hugging both of her kids before they left in Reito's car.

"We will don't worry mom." Reito replied assuring his mother.

Shizuru was going to meet them at the dance in her own car. Nao and Sergey both lived on campus at Fuuka Academy so they would meet up at the dorms first. Haruka and Yukino lived off campus but would also meet up with their friends at the dorms.

...

The winter formal was in full swing. Teenagers were dancing wildly on the dance floor, some too close to one another if you asked Haruka, who was enforcing her policy of protecting the sanctity of the school by stopping indecent behavior.

"I'm glad you came Shizuru. It wouldn't be the same without my best friend here." Reito said happily while catching his breath after hitting the dance floor. The DJ played energetic dance music all night but now he began to slow it down a bit. The formal was turning more romantic as the night went on.

"Ara, Reito how sweet. I'm having fun too." Shizuru said truthfully and smiled back at her best friend. She had danced with all of her friends, throughly enjoying herself throughout the night.

Shizuru wore a beautiful red dress. The dress was long and and elegantly frilled near the bottom. Two straps around the top of her arms, leaving her shoulders bare. A long slit ran up on the side of her dress, showing a sexy amount of leg if she chose to. Her makeup was done perfectly and her lips a classic red to make her dress. She was dressed to kill to say the least. Appreciative and sultry glances were thrown her way all night. Everyone wanted a chance to dance with the gorgeous Student Council President. Yet the person she wanted to dance with was at home and obviously not allowed to go to a high school dance.

As the two friends talked, Sergey came by with glasses of punch. They mingled and talked before a slower song came on. Sergey asked Reito to slow dance. Reito looked at Shizuru as if to ask if it was okay to leave her alone. Shizuru just smiled and nodded her head in approval. She wouldn't let her friend pass up this opportunity.

Couples walked onto the dance floor, nervous yet excited for this moment. Shizuru watched quietly from the side, sipping on her punch. She saw Reito lead Sergey in a slow dance, a blush on his cheeks as he closely held the boy he liked. Yukino had managed to gently coax Haruka onto the dance floor. The both of them blushing hard yet dancing at a respectable distance.

Shizuru's eyes widened before she broke out into a huge smile when she noticed that Nao was coolly asking Nina to dance "Yo Nina, let's show these losers how to really dance." Nao held Nina's hand loosely and looked away slightly as a small blush hit her cheeks. She was trying to act all cool and it was so adorable to witness. Nina was blushing hard the whole time. Shizuru was happy for all of her friends and was content to watch them happily dance with their love interests. Though she couldn't help but feel slightly envious that she was unable to dance with the one she loved.

As she watched her friends slow dance, an idea popped into Shizuru's head. Suddenly, she smiled brightly. She sent Reito a quick text, impatiently waiting for the song to end so he would check his phone. Her plan made perfect sense especially since she was the 3rd wheel to her friends. Reito waved at Shizuru from the dance floor, signaling that he got her message. She smiled and waved goodbye for tonight. The text was simple enough, Shizuru gave him a thumbs up and said to enjoy his night with Sergey, she was all partied out for tonight.

...

Shizuru hadn't originally planned on visiting Natsuki but the teenager couldn't help herself. Natsuki was on her mind all the time, especially when she was left alone and the scenery was so romantic. With Reito and Nina staying at Fuuka Academy all night, the house would be empty which meant that they would be able to spend time together without the fear of getting caught.

Since that night, when Natsuki accepted her feelings, they hadn't had much time together. Of course, it was understandable due to their positions. Being kept a secret was well worth it to Shizuru. She didn't care to be shown off to the world, all she cared about was being with Natsuki. The fact that the blue haired woman was giving her a chance made Shizuru's heart thump excitedly.

The garnet eyed teen pulled up to the driveway of the Kruger residence. Shizuru bit her lip, her heart was beating rapidly at the thought of seeing Natsuki again and what she hoped would happen tonight. The blue haired beauty wasn't expecting her to show up unannounced. She took a deep breath and softly knocked on the door.

Natsuki hadn't expected company tonight, so she was surprised when she heard a knock on the door. It was slightly suspicious for someone to come by so late, it was already 10:30. As any sensible person would do, the blue haired woman called her trusty steed, just in case. Duran came bounding down, he stood directly behind his companion, and ready to pounce if need be. Natsuki slowly opened the door, confusion marred her features and Duran happily waved his tail.

Not even a few seconds later, the object of her affection appeared, a dumbfounded look on her face. Shizuru watched as the expressions on the emerald eyed woman's face changed. First there was surprise. "Shizuru? What are you doing here?" Natsuki exclaimed.

Then there was a flash of happiness before her eyes slid down, roaming the teen's body, the tight red dress exposed her shoulders and ample breasts and Shizuru purposefully adjusted the slit to show most of her smooth long legs.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Shizuru whispered teasingly at the older woman. "Oh... right." Natsuki quickly ushered her in, her eyes not yet done appreciating the sexy outfit the tawny haired woman wore. Natsuki herself wore a simple outfit, a pair of tight jogger pants with a white t shirt.

Quickly shutting the door behind the younger woman, Natsuki led Shizuru to the living room couch then took a moment to look Shizuru over. She felt slightly worried. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you? Did something happen?" Natsuki gently held the younger woman's shoulders as she checked her for any injuries.

Shizuru giggled at the worry. Natsuki was really so sweet. "I'm fine." She bit down on her pouty red lips and shyly looked down, feeling butterflies in the pit of her stomach. "I, I just wanted to see you." Shizuru leaned forward, her hand rested on Natsuki's thigh. She captured the green eyed beauty's soft lips in a gentle kiss before pulling back.

"I thought about you all night." Shizuru whispered it like a secret. Natsuki treaded her fingers gently through wavy tawny hair. She was becoming too accustomed to physical intimacy with the younger woman.

"I did too… I couldn't help but wonder if you danced with anyone..." Natsuki admitted quietly, feeling slightly ashamed. She wanted Shizuru to enjoy herself. It would be better if Shizuru did find someone her own age. Yet, a part of Natsuki couldn't help but hate that idea. The rational and emotional sides of her were at war, constantly clashing against each other.

Shizuru gently shook her head. "I don't want to slow dance with anyone who isn't you. That's why I left… Seeing all those couples together on the dance floor… The way they looked at each other, made me want to be with you." The sincerity in her words made the older woman blush. Shizuru made Natsuki feel so special, like she was the only person who mattered. She wanted Shizuru to feel like that too. Shizuru deserved to have her moment like the other high schoolers.

Natsuki's hands gently glided down to meet to Shizuru's, she smiled charmingly at the younger woman. "Well the night's still young. I think you deserve a chance to dance with your special person too." The green eyed beauty said not considering the consequences of her words and actions. It was so easy to forget her worries when she was with the garnet eyed teen.

Natsuki rose from couch and turned on her phone. Soft music fluttered through the air as the opening chords started. Natsuki bowed slightly as she outstretched her hand to the shocked woman. "May I have this dance?"

Shizuru couldn't stop the blush from filling her cheeks. Her eyes were focused on the emerald pools before her. Her heart fluttered at the gesture. Natsuki surprised her that was for sure. She accepted the offered hand with a bashful smile, "Always."

" _You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down…"_

Natsuki smoothly held Shizuru, one hand circled the tawny haired beauty's waist while the other held her hand in an intimate dance.

" _You, you enchant me, even when you're not around…"_

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are? You look breathtaking in that dress…" Natsuki whispered sensually yet sincerely into the younger woman's blushing ear. Her own heart was pounding rapidly, no one had ever made her feel like this.

" _I feel we're close enough…"_

"You better be careful, flattery gets you everywhere, Natsuki." Shizuru whispered teasingly, feeling like she was floating on the clouds. Strong yet gentle arms held her tightly, she never wanted this moment to end.

Natsuki spinned the younger woman before changing her position, now holding Shizuru taut against her body, her arms circled around the beauty's waist. Shizuru positioned her hands around Natsuki's shoulders.

" _Can I lock in your love?"_

"Thank you for this, Natsuki. I'm so happy." Shizuru whispered emotionally. She looked deeply into those beautiful forest eyes. She could see just how much Natsuki cared for her, how much she loved her.

Both women felt the intense connection. There was no denying the depth of their feelings for one another. Their eyes focused intently, the emotions pouring out without hesitation.

Soft lips found themselves connected. The kiss was deep yet slow. Each movement of their mouths was sensually charged. Natsuki tangled a hand in wavy chestnut hair, gently guiding the younger woman deeper against her mouth. Natsuki easily led, deepening the kiss further by slowly prodding her tongue into the younger woman's mouth. Shizuru let out a heady moan that was swallowed by the older pace never increased. It was so heavy, Shizuru felt as if she would drown deep into the depths of her of love.

" _How do you do it, you got me losing every breath  
What did you give me to make my heart beat out my chest?"_

The need for air became too important. Their lips still brushing against another and barely apart as they tried to catch their breath.

"What are you doing to me?" As if almost pleading for an answer, Natsuki breathlessly murmured against those sweet lips.

Shizuru answered by reconnecting their lips. Every sense in her body ignited. Her hand tangled into dark blue tresses while the other desperately pulled her closer. Natsuki let out a gasp and instinctively responded to the faster pace. Her mind was clouded by desire, every touch, every kiss was driving her crazy. The younger woman's legs hit the couch and she pulled down Natsuki with her, never breaking the kiss and hold she had on her. This position was familiar. They shared their first kiss on this same couch not too long ago.

Shizuru pressed a hand under the t-shirt and flat against the older woman's taunt stomach, eliciting a moan from the dark haired beauty above her. The action caused a surge of heat shoot straight down to Natsuki's hardening length.

Shizuru panted heavily, her lips swollen and her face flush. Her hands wandered further down gently rubbing the stiffening cock. Natsuki let out a guttural moan, her hips instinctively grinned down against the offending hand. This time, Natsuki didn't remove herself from on top of the younger woman. She murmured against Shizuru's pouty lips, "Uh, Shi, Shizuru… let's slow it down."

The blue haired beauty took a steadying breath. Shizuru was intoxicating, she couldn't think straight if she knew that she shouldn't take this further. They weren't ready yet. Shizuru wasn't ready.

"Take me, Natsuki. I need you." Shizuru whispered seductively with love in her voice. She wanted Natsuki in every way. The ache between her legs grew in intensity. Shizuru wanted to show Natsuki just how much of an adult she was. She wanted to pleasure the older woman and have her own burning desire fulfilled. Natsuki was already so hard for her and it encouraged her to be bolder.

Natsuki wanted to, so badly. The goddess underneath her was Aphrodite incarnate. The ruby eyed teen so willingly offered herself, but the responsible voice in her head wouldn't let her take advantage of the younger woman. She had already crossed so many lines and she just couldn't cross this one, at least not yet.

She raised her body up slightly and gently cupped the blushing cheek of the younger woman. "We can't… I can't. You're not even 18 yet."

"Why? I'm so wet for you and I can feel how fucking hard you are for me…You want me and I want you. That's all that matters." Shizuru said passionately, she wanted Natsuki to let down her walls and clear away all the doubts about their relationship. She slide her hand near the waistband of Natsuki's pants, slowly lowering it as the watched the pleasure increase on Natsuki's face. Tonight they would be alone, there was no chance of getting caught. It was too good an opportunity for Shizuru to pass up.

"Don't you want me Natsuki?" Shizuru breathlessly whispered. Her tawny hair was splayed out on the couch, her chest heaving up and down. She was too damn sexy, too attractive. It was so hard for Natsuki to resist.

"Fuck." Natsuki groaned and placed a fiery kiss against the sweet lips of the ruby eyed teen. Her hips bucked involuntary as Shizuru rubbed her naked erection. God just her hand had this effect on her. Natsuki was sure she would combust from pleasure if they ever took it further. She grabbed the offending hands, pinning them above Shizuru's head.

"I, I want you, I really fucking want you." Natsuki husked out honestly, her voice filled with raw carnal desire. She took a deep breath, trying to calm her intense feelings. "But not like this…. You deserve better than this." Natsuki whispered gently and placed a gentle kiss upon the teen's swollen red lips.

"You deserve more than to have your first time be a rushed fuck on a couch. You, you deserve more than to be kicked out in the morning so we don't get caught by _my kids_." Natsuki said guiltily, knowing that it was the truth. She felt shitty, she couldn't control her own impulses enough to make this sweet for the teen. Shizuru was too important to her for that. The older woman couldn't bare to treat the tawny haired beauty like that.

"You deserve to be treated like the goddess you are. You deserve to be held throughout the night after making love for the first time. Your first time should be special… because you're so special, Shizuru. You deserve the best." Natsuki spoke sincerely and released Shizuru's hands. She didn't move from on top the younger woman as she looked into her garnet eyes.

Shizuru looked at her as if she was a deity, in awe of the delicate way the dark haired beauty treated her. A red blush scattered across her cheeks. Natsuki may not have realized just how sweet she was to the younger woman. That's why Shizuru had to keep pushing their relationship forward because Natsuki was too considerate to make the next move.

She cupped the older woman's cheeks and brought her in for a deep kiss, taking it slow once more. "Natsuki is too good to me, but… You're not a bad person for wanting me. I want you so badly, Natsuki. Do you realize how happy you make me? You, giving us a chance, means so much to me." Shizuru whispered softly.

Natsuki chuckled lightly, "How are you so good at making me feel better?"

"It's a talent I'm most proud of." Shizuru said playfully.

"Just, just give me some time before we take that next step… I really do want it to be special for you." Natsuki said sweetly to the younger woman. She'd be lying if she said she didn't want to make love to the younger woman but a part of her was still holding her back. The consequences of what they were doing was not lost on Natsuki.

"You're so sweet, so kind." Shizuru said lovingly. She bit her lip, feeling shy. "Can I spend the night with you? We don't have to do anything and I'll leave before Reito and Nina come home." Shizuru wanted more but she understood Natsuki's reasoning. That didn't mean that she wouldn't at least try to get her way.

Natsuki looked slightly suspicious at the younger woman's intentions but relented. "Okay but no funny business." She said jokingly.

The older woman led Shizuru upstairs into her bedroom. She felt nervous. This would be her first time sleeping with Shizuru though not in a sexual way and knowing the younger woman, she was bound to try riling her up again. But, she wanted so badly to share this level of intimacy with the younger woman. She wanted to hold her close and never let her go.

Natsuki took out a pair of shorts and a t shirt for the teen to change into. As she was about to leave the room, Shizuru softly called out, "Natsuki, can you help me unzip the back of my dress?"

Natsuki gulped nervously, she was pretty sure Shizuru was doing this on purpose. Shizuru looked back at her over her shoulder. The sultry yet bashful look in garnet eyes, drew her in. She couldn't say no to her request.

Soft yet firm hands ran up Shizuru's arms, she felt the heat radiating from the beauty behind her. Soft puffs of air hit the back of her neck, making the teen shiver. Natsuki gently moved the wavy tawny hair to the side, over Shizuru's left shoulder. One hand began to slowly unzip the teen, exposing more and more of her smooth skin.

Natsuki couldn't help but steal a kiss at the back of her neck. Unthinkingly, her lips traced up the teen's exposed neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses. Shizuru sharply gasped at the contact. The sensation was arousing her yet again.

"Natsuki's such a tease." Shizuru moaned out as Natsuki sucked on her pulse, which was rapidly rising. Natsuki gently pulled down the side straps on Shizuru's dress and laid open mouthed kisses to the newly exposed skin. She finished pulling down the zipper yet kept her hand on the curved of Shizuru's spine.

"Says the girl who asked me to unzip her, knowing full well the affect you have on me." Natsuki murmured half playfully, half seriously against the smooth skin. She left several more open mouthed kisses against the soft skin, loving the little gasps and sounds Shizuru made. Not wanting to pull away but knowing she should, Natsuki left one more, softer kiss against the younger woman's neck before reluctantly pulling away.

"Ikezu…" Shizuru whispered when she felt the dark haired woman pull away, leaving her all hot and bothered.

Natsuki turned around not facing the younger woman anymore. She had to regain her self-control. She couldn't lose it especially when she would be sharing a bed with Shizuru tonight. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." Natsuki said sheepishly, yet she felt a twinge of guilt in her chest, knowing that she was making things worse.

She heard the rustling of clothes, willing herself to not take a peek. This entire situation had gotten way out of hand but she couldn't back out now. She wasn't even sure if she could bare ending things with Shizuru. The younger girl had etched herself permanently inside her heart.

So she took a steadying breath and willed away her responsible side for now. She just wanted to hold the person she loved close and not think about anything else.

"I'm done." Shizuru said softly, feeling somewhat shy. Only in her wildest dreams did she think she would kiss Natsuki, that she would feel the other woman hold her so close, and that she would make love to her. All those things became a reality now, well except for one.

Natsuki gently led Shizuru to the bed before going in herself. Natsuki moved closer to Shizuru, putting her arms around the teen. "Is this okay?" she whispered into tawny tresses.

"It's perfect." Shizuru said with a dreamy sigh. She could feel the warm embrace of the forest eyed beauty, making her feel safe and loved. She wished she could spend every night like this.

* * *

**An2: Natsuki's self control is over 9000 but steadily dropping lol.**


	9. Chapter 9

Crimson eyes fluttered open, a protective warmth encompassing her. Soft yet toned arms held her close. She wished they could stay like this forever. She wasn't ready to wake up from this dream. Shizuru snuggled closer to the other woman and tucked herself into the crook of her neck, inhaling Natsuki's enticing aroma.

Shizuru placed a soft kiss there and sighed contently. Just a few months ago, she would have never expected to be in the position she was in now, in the arms of the woman she loved. She was so happy. The older woman's defenses were staring to crumble and she could no longer deny the feelings they held for each other. Shizuru knew that Natsuki was still hesitant because of their age difference, but the way she kissed her spoke louder than her doubts.

That's why, Shizuru decided that she would continue to break down the blue haired beauty's barriers and further their relationship. After all, Natsuki was worth fighting for. Plus, the more time they spent together, the more Natsuki opened up to her about her true feelings.

Shizuru admired Natsuki's sleeping face. Her pink lips were lightly pouted while her nose was slightly scrunched. Her beautiful features were so relaxed.

"My Natsuki is so cute." Shizuru whispered to herself while lightly touching the other woman's cheek with her fingertips. She traced the curve of Natsuki's cheek before poking her nose lightly.

"I wish I could wake up to your embrace every day. " The teen leaned down and placed a gentle kiss upon Natsuki's pouted lips. The older woman didn't stir one bit. "I really do love you, Natsuki." Shizuru said emotionally with love in her voice. Her wish was coming true and she felt as though the feelings she held for Natsuki kept growing more and more by the second.

As if hearing her voice, the blue haired woman made a small noise, "Mhm… Shi..zu…" and subconsciously pulled the younger woman closer while sleeping. Shizuru was pressed flush against the slim body and felt something hard poke against her pelvis.

A surge of arousal shot down between her legs and a pink blush broke out across her cheeks. Shizuru bit down on her full bottom lip. Natsuki was hard for her yet again. She wanted Natsuki so badly, her body craved the older woman. Last night had left her drowning in arousal. The sexual tension between them was palpable. Yet Natsuki was reluctant to take her, to take their relationship to the next level.

Shizuru stared at the peaceful face contrasting with the hardening length she felt against the place she needed it the most. A slightly mischievous smile formed on her face as she lowered her hand, placing it under Natsuki's shirt on her taunt stomach. The muscles contracted under her hand and she felt the length harden more against her pelvis.

"Natsuki you're so hard for me again. Why do you keep denying yourself, denying us, the satisfaction we both crave?"

Natsuki still looked as peaceful as before. The blue haired beauty seemed to be a deep sleeper. Shizuru slowly moved her hand down and started to rub the bulge over Natsuki's pants. Natsuki made a low groan in her sleep as the stiff cock began to strain against her pants.

Shizuru wanted to please the older woman so badly. A part of her was scared that Natsuki would leave her for someone more experienced. That the older woman was just biding her time, hoping that Shizuru would lose interest and date someone her own age.

She believed that Natsuki loved her but she knew that the older woman was more concerned about Shizuru's future. She believed Natsuki when she said she wanted Shizuru's first time to be special but she couldn't help but feel that, that wasn't the complete truth as to why she wouldn't make love to Shizuru yet. Still, there were other ways to pleasure one another without completely going all the way.

Natsuki was still holding back but the way she responded to Shizuru's touches urged the tawny haired teen on. She shuffled back a little and applied more pressure to the aching length causing Natsuki to moan and turn on her back, breaking her hold on the younger woman.

Shizuru smirked as she saw the way Natsuki's body responded. Her body couldn't deny just how badly she wanted the teen. She leaned down and gently kissed the older woman's soft pink lips. Then she trailed kisses down her neck as she continued to rub her aching arousal.

She made her descent to Natsuki's breasts and laid soft kisses over the fabric of her t shirt. Finally, Shizuru reached Natsuki's slim stomach. She kissed the taunt skin and licked down to the top of the waistband of her joggers.

The pleasurable sensations caused the older woman to wake up. At first she blinked curiously at the scene before realizing that one, she was hard as fuck, two, Shizuru was between her legs and three, Shizuru was kissing her way down to her very stiff erection.

"Shi, Shizuru! What are you doing?" Natsuki said, her voice was panicked and filled with a low husk. She was beyond turned on right now. What a way to wake up. This was so wrong though. Her erection was begging to be touched but she had to stop this. This was already taken too far.

The garnet eyed teen looked up at her innocently, way to innocently for someone who was only a breath away from her clothed throbbing cock. "Hmm Natsuki was poking me while sleeping. So I figured I could help relieve some of your tension."

Natsuki's face flushed a deep red. She felt embarrassed for not being able to control her desires. For unconsciously encouraging the younger woman to give in to her carnal needs. She sat up a little, trying to create some distance between them and weakly murmured,"S, sorry. It's hard to control it sometimes." She quietly whispered "Especially with you in my bed… but ah, you shouldn't, we shouldn't be doing this-"

Shizuru quickly slid up Natsuki's body, feeling the hardened erection press against her clothed stomach, and hotly captured the older woman's lips in a heated kiss, effectively shutting her up. She led the kiss with vigor as Natsuki took what she gave.

Natsuki couldn't help herself, she pulled the younger woman closer gripping her curvy hips tightly and responded passionately to the kiss. Shizuru grinded down on Natsuki's lap, feeling just how hard she was for her. Both woman let out low moans at the contact.

The thin shorts that Shizuru wore did little to lessen the heat radiating from her arousal causing, the experienced woman to buck her hips up, seeking further friction. Shizuru sharply gasped at the pleasure and then smirked against her lips as an idea formed in her mind. She grabbed Natsuki's hands, putting them above her head before suddenly breaking the kiss and baring down harder against Natsuki's length. Natsuki let out a harsh whimpering moan as her back hit the bed.

She took that moment to swiftly move back down to her previous position between Natsuki's legs. Shizuru hooked her fingers on the waistband of Natsuki's pants, slowly pulling them down to reveal the hard cock, throbbing with need. Pre-cum dripped from the head, proof of how badly Natsuki's body wanted the tawny haired beauty.

Trying to regain some semblance of control, Natsuki weakly protested, "W, wait Shizuru we shouldn't do this yet. You're too young."

She partially cursed herself for being so careless. She knew how attracted she was to the younger woman yet she still allowed her to stay the night in her bed. A part of her knew how wrong this was but another part of her desperately needed Shizuru. She briefly swore that voice whispered at the back of her head "but isn't this what you really want? You want her… Ever since that day she kissed you… you've only wanted her."

"Why not? I know you want me. You're so hard for me. Your body knows what you truly want. Just give in because I want you too, so badly." Shizuru purred seductively, urging the other woman to let go of her reservations.

Shizuru kissed the pink head of Natsuki's pulsating dick. "Just let me take care of you." Not allowing the older woman to voice anymore halfhearted denials. Some pre-cum smeared on her full lips. She licked it off, tasting the essence. Shizuru licked around the head slowly, savoring the taste and feeling of her love's hard length. Her hands pumped the base of the stiff length.

Natsuki moaned loudly then bit down on her knuckles, trying to stifle the sound. Her protests died in her throat. She knew that this was so wrong. Shizuru wasn't even 18 yet but here she was enveloping Natsuki's cock in her wet hot mouth. Her hand reached down trying to stop the teen but she knew it was futile when seductive garnet eyes looked up at her as she swallowed the head of her aching length.

Her hand threaded itself through wavy tawny hair, not pushing nor breaking the motion of the younger woman as Shizuru took her deeper before bobbing up and down. The teen was inexperienced but none of that mattered. The way she eagerly sucked Natsuki's throbbing length, drove the blue haired beauty to newfound heights of pleasure.

"God… Shizuru, you're amazing." Natsuki moaned out. The praise caused the teen to go faster, to bring her love to the brink, to make her come undone for her. The ache between her own legs grew stronger, she was soaking, desperately wanting to be touched.

The voice of reason in Natsuki's head completely dissipated under the pleasure of her tawny haired goddess. She couldn't stop what was happening. She didn't want her to stop. She wanted more and more. She wanted all her love was willing to give. It was almost embarrassing how close she was to cumming but the older woman didn't care right now.

"Fuck! You're so good baby!" came the wanton praise. All she saw was a mess of tawny hair going down on her as the younger woman went as far down on her throbbing cock as she could. When those wet soft lips touched the base of her shaft, she knew she was a goner. Her hips bucked up, careful not to hurt the other woman.

"Shi, Shizuru! I, I'm gonna cum." Natsuki moaned out. Her hand was still in Shizuru's tawny hair but she didn't push the younger woman down. Even on the brink of reaching her peak, the older woman was gentle, not at all forcing the teen.

Shizuru kept going, she wanted to taste all of Natsuki so as the older woman came with a shuddering cry, and the tawny haired teen swallowed everything she could. Some of the white substance came running down the sides of her mouth, making a mess. She gently sucked the sensitive flesh, hearing the heavy breathing from her lover as she came down from her high.

The rise and fall of her chest informed Natsuki that she was in fact still alive. The younger woman made her come harder than she ever had before. Natsuki was pretty sure that was the best oral sex she ever had.

Shizuru pulled away from the softening length, giving it a chance to recover. The uncharacteristically bashful look on her face stunned Natsuki. "Was that okay? I, I've never done it before but I could get better."

The bashful blush coating her cheeks heavily contrasted with the messy cum staining the sides of her mouth. "I know you're used to someone more experienced but we can practice more." Shizuru said with determination.

"W, what?" Natsuki exclaimed, looking at Shizuru like she had grown two heads. That seemed to have been the wrong choice of a word since the teen looked embarrassed now, almost as though she would cry.

Deciding that words weren't going to come to her brain right now, Natsuki sat up and gently held Shizuru's cheeks, she wiped off the excess cum with the pads of her thumbs before ferociously kissing the younger woman as if her life depended on it.

Responsibility be damned, she laid the ruby eyed teen flat on the bed. Her hands slid under the teen's t-shirt, stroking the soft skin on her slim yet curvy body. Shizuru sharply gasped into her hungry mouth as both hands cupped her full breasts, expertly massaging the soft yet firm mounds.

Breaking apart for air, Natsuki whispered against Shizuru's swollen red lips, "You, you were fucking incredible. Experienced or not, that was the most intense orgasm I've ever had."

Natsuki moved her lips lower and trailed hot kisses down Shizuru's neck. She sucked hard on the younger woman's pulse, leaving marks all over the soft skin. It was like a switch had flipped, making the midnight blue haired woman forget about her reservations about their relationship. In this moment the only thing important to her was making the garnet eyed goddess writhe in ecstasy beneath her.

She lifted Shizuru's t-shirt, stripping the younger woman from the fabric. Her lips moved lower down, licking her full breasts before sucking on her lover's erect nipples. Shizuru moaned out, her body was ignited. Every touch left her aching for more.

Natsuki kissed her way down, admiring the soft silky skin of the goddess beneath her. The sounds Shizuru made were addictive. Natsuki wanted to hear more and more, to feel more and more of this sexy woman.

She paused once she made her way to Shizuru's shorts silently asking for permission, and it was readily granted. "N, Natsuki. Please I want you. I need you to make love to me." Shizuru urgently whispered, she was so wet, so ready.

How could the older woman deny that request anymore? After all, Natsuki was only human, her desires couldn't be prolonged any longer. Not when the younger woman was so willing and had already brought her to her peak.

Natsuki pulled down the last barriers, fully exposing Shizuru's beauty. The skin on her slender yet curvy body was flushing pink, her tawny hair splayed out on the sheets. She truly was Aphrodite incarnate.

"You're so beautiful, Shizuru. You're perfect." Natsuki whispered in awe of the goddess before her. Her length hardening further at the sight and feel. She gently spread the younger woman's legs exposing her soaking arousal.

The tawny haired teen blushed and slightly looked away, feeling uncharacteristically bashful. Her heart was practically bursting out her chest. She had dreamed of this for so long but it was still her first time. Nerves mixed with arousal coiled in her stomach. She wanted this, she wanted Natsuki yet she felt slightly insecure. What if she wasn't good enough? Would Natsuki give up on her?

As Natsuki looked down at the somewhat shy expression on Shizuru's face, she leaned down gently kissing the younger woman. The kiss was slow and heavy, similar to the night before. Shizuru felt all her doubts of disappointing Natsuki disappearing at the gentle handling of the older woman.

"I can't deny the way you make me feel anymore. I love you, Shizuru. I really do." Natsuki whispered lovingly against the soft lips of the younger woman. She watched as Shizuru's garnet eyes widened in surprise and radiated love.

"I love you too Natsuki, so much. You don't know how happy you make me feel. The way my heart beats only for you." Shizuru said filled with emotion. They kissed again, tongues prodded deeply in each other's mouths, conveying the love they shared for one another.

Natsuki slowly left her lips to crawl down between Shizuru's legs. She placed sweet kisses down Shizuru's stomach and gently parted her thighs to see her glistening pink pussy. "Fuck… you're so fucking wet for me. I want to taste you." So she did. Her fingers expertly parted the lips of the younger woman's sex, completely exposing her.

"Ah! N, Natsuki! More." Shizuru moaned loudly as Natsuki's experienced tongue took hearty licks, greedily swallowing her sweet hot essence. The pleasure was so intense, she felt as though her body would erupt in flames. Her hands tightly gripped the bed sheets as her body wracked in pleasure. The older woman's hands softly stroked her trembling thighs and she bucked uncontrollably into Natsuki's face, seeking more friction.

Natsuki decided that she was addicted to Shizuru's taste. As much as she licked and sucked up Shizuru's juices, more and more came rushing out if her tight hole and Natsuki kept greedily devouring her sweet pussy. Her tongue explored every inch on the younger woman's drenched arousal yet she didn't penetrate the leaking hole.

Shizuru couldn't control herself, the pleasure was too intense, too much, especially since she was experiencing all of this for the first time. So when Natsuki sucked hard on her sensitive clit, she came completely undone.

"Natsuki!" She moaned out in the height of her passion. Her body trembled from the intensity of her climax. She was aflame, every nerve tingling and every sense on overdrive. Hot tears fell from her eyes at the pure ecstasy her body and soul were drowning in. Her hot cum flowed freely out of her sensitive pussy, Natsuki made sure to suck it all up, her tongue more gentle this time as she was aware of how sensitive the younger woman's twitching pussy was under her ministrations.

Once Shizuru's body began to relax a little, Natsuki pulled away from the pink pussy and crawled up to lay beside the younger woman. Her stiff erection rubbed against Shizuru's thigh. She gently held the ruby eyed beauty, whose body still trembled from her intense orgasm and softly stroking her heated skin as her full chest rose up and down. Natsuki peppered sweet gentle kisses all over Shizuru's blushing face, whispering gentle words of love. "You did so good baby… I love you… I love you so much…"

Natsuki couldn't remember a time where her heart felt so full of love, it could burst out of her chest. This feeling was completely new but she didn't bother to question it or herself. Shizuru was the most important thing to her at this moment. Her mind was utterly consumed with the younger woman, any other thought was locked away for now.

The tears flowing from Shizuru's eyes were gently kissed away one by one. They both knew that those tears weren't ones of sadness but of pure happiness, pure bliss.

Finally, Shizuru managed to catch her breath, "Natsuki, my Natsuki, I love you. You've made me so happy. My heart is yours." Her heart swole with love, her garnet eyes stared deeply into Natsuki's emeralds, deep emotions were reflected in their eyes.

"I don't know what you've done to me Shizuru… but all I know is that I love you too, more than I can even say." Natsuki said sincerely and felt surprised at how much emotion poured out of her own voice.

The garnet eyed goddess turned gently in her arms and cupped Natsuki's cheeks, pulling her in for an intense kiss. Shizuru's lips moved almost with desperation, she wanted to drown in the depths of her love for Natsuki and the depths of Natsuki's love for her. She could feel the raw emotion between them. It made her heart desperate to feel more of the older woman, to feel her inside her body.

Shizuru's hand reached down to grab Natsuki's hard arousal. She had felt it pressed up against her thigh when Natsuki held her. She wanted to give herself completely to the older woman. There was an urgent need within her that she couldn't quite understand. It was like Natsuki would slip through her fingers if she didn't act now.

"Relax Shizuru…" Natsuki whispered hoarsely, her fingers softly stroking the younger woman's hips, "I'm not going anywhere…" Her hand slipped between Shizuru's legs, watching her reaction carefully as she lightly ran a finger between her pussy lips, barely touching the wet flesh. Shizuru gasped sharply, feeling more sensitive from her orgasm.

"You're still too sensitive for that." Before Shizuru could protest, Natsuki moved her hand and kissed her softly. "Don't worry. We have all the time in the world. So just wait a little longer, yeah."

Shizuru hid her face between the crook of Natsuki's neck, feeling a little embarrassed at her inexperience causing Natsuki to hold back. "You really are too sweet to me. It's almost unfair how easy you make it to fall in love with you." Shizuru mumbled cutely into Natsuki's neck, wrapping her arms around the blue haired beauty.

Natsuki chuckled lightly before turning sincere, "I could say the same about you. No matter how hard I tried not to, I just couldn't help but fall for you." She kissed the top of Shizuru's tawny hair. They laid there contently in the silence, just holding one another and basking in the afterglow of their love.

Neither one of them wanted the moment to end, they wanted to lay there, wrapped in each other's embrace for an eternity. They slowly dozed off cuddling together on the bed.

...

Unfortunately, the annoying ringing of a phone sounded disrupting their time together. Neither of them knew how long they were sleeping for nor how long they laid together. The ringing stopped then started again. Shizuru blearily reached for the offending phone, as it was hers.

"Ugh, who is it?" Natsuki sleepily mumbled as she snuggled her face into Shizuru's neck.

"Let me check." Shizuru replied sleepily yet happy and being so close to Natsuki. She opened her eyes and watched as the phone rang for a third time, the name flashing was Reito's. Suddenly, Shizuru jumped up in slight panic, causing Natsuki to fully wake up as well.

"It's Reito!" Shizuru whispered in panic. She was completely naked and Natsuki was bare from the waist down.

"Oh crap. I'll be quiet, you answer." Natsuki hurriedly whispered back feeling panicked now. If Reito heard her it would be extremely suspicious.

Shizuru nodded and quickly answered the phone near the last ring, "Hey Reito-"

"Shizuru! You haven't been answering my calls. Oh my god, so much happened last night. I can't wait to tell you all the juicy details." Reito said excitedly. Shizuru smiled at her friend's enthusiasm while Natsuki made a face, only guessing what those juicy details were.

"Mou, you couldn't have waited until later in the day, Rei-kun?" Shizuru said playfully.

"Hey!" Said at being called Rei-kun by someone other than his mother. "Anyways, it's almost 11 o clock. How are you even still sleeping?"

Shizuru's eyes widened, as did Natsuki's. How did they oversleep so much? If it was any other day then they surely would have been caught.

"A, Ah well I was worn out from last night. " Shizuru mumbled with a blush.

"Aww, well lets hang out later then and I'll fill you in on everything that went down last night." Reito said happily.

"Oh? It must have been really amazing to make you so excited." Shizuru teased her best friend.

"It totally was. We'll hang out somewhere else if mom's home tonight. She'll totally kill Sergey if she overheard us talking." Reito said completely unaware that his mother was inches away from Shizuru and currently freaking out at his words and their predicament. Natsuki covered her ears like a kid not wanting to hear any more about Reito's inappropriate deeds.

Shizuru giggled at her blue haired beauty's antics and at Reito's oblivious truth. "She's probably raring to go as we speak." Shizuru said teasingly looking directly at the older woman.

"Don't even joke like that Shizuru. I want to keep my boyfriend alive." Reito said playfully dramatic.

"Anyways I'll call you later, I'm only a few minutes away from home." Reito said hanging up the phone.

Shizuru face changed to panic and her heart started to race rapidly.

"Fuck!" Natsuki exclaimed. She was afraid of this happening in the first place! She looked at Shizuru and felt guilty that she would have to quickly leave, practically kicking her out of the house after having oral sex.

"I'm sorry Shizuru…" Natsuki whispered guiltily.

Shizuru gently held her cheeks and stared into her forest green eyes, "It's okay Natsuki. I wanted this, yeah. Don't feel guilty about this. I knew that I would have to leave in the morning." She didn't feel unwanted by the older woman. She knew that this is how it would have to be and Shizuru was more than fine with it. She loved Natsuki and any time spent with her love was worth it. She gently pecked Natsuki's pouting lips reassuring the older woman.

After that they both sprang to action realizing they only have a few precious minutes before Reito and Nina came home. Natsuki quickly threw on her joggers from the night before and grabbed Shizuru's dress, helping the younger woman get dressed. Her dick hardened at the sight of the naked goddess before her but there was no time to pay that attention. She quickly zipped up Shizuru helping her get ready in no time flat.

They rushed down the stairs to be greeted by Duran, who was currently awaiting his morning meal. "Uh give me a second boy." Natsuki said to her trusty steed, who seemed to listen to the request.

"I'm really sorry for this Shizuru." Natsuki said sadly. Her heart was constricting in pain at the thought of Shizuru leaving. She wanted to be close to the younger woman at all times, she never wanted to leave her side.

Shizuru felt the same. She truly didn't want to leave her love but she knew that they couldn't risk getting caught and that was something she accepted. "Don't worry my Natsuki. There's nothing to be sorry about."

She planted a deep kiss upon Natsuki's lips, greedily devouring her lips before she left. Natsuki responded in kind, her tongue prodding deeply in the younger woman's mouth. She pulled her body flush against her own, needing to feel her. They reluctantly pulled away, knowing that their time was up, the moment was over.

"I love you." They whispered at the same time, both blushing at their in synch response.

"I'll see you soon Shizuru…" Natsuki whispered as the younger woman left her arms and opened the door.

"You will, you know can't get rid of me so easily Natsuki." Shizuru whispered with a slight tease in her voice. It hurt her heart to leave but it was unavoidable.

Natsuki watched as Shizuru pulled out of the driveway. She closed the door and leaned the back against the cool wood. She sighed heavily, she already missed the younger woman. Her soul ached to be near the tawny haired teen again. Parting from her felt like a stab in the chest, the sharp ache growing. Natsuki was truly in too deep now…


	10. Chapter 10

Barely two minutes after Shizuru left, Reito and Nina arrived home. Natsuki had already made her way back to her room before they arrived. She couldn't face her kids, not when Shizuru's taste was still on her tongue. Not when her hands could still feel the soft heated skin and the wet arousal between her legs. Not when she could still hear the wanton moans and gasps of pleasure that fell from the younger woman's lips. Not when… the scent of the younger woman lingered on her bed along with splashes of their essence left behind on the sheets. It was proof that it wasn't just some erotic dream. Shizuru was here with her and if she had stayed longer… Natsuki wouldn't have been able to control herself, she would have fully taken her…

Natsuki ran her hand down her face and let out a shaky sigh as she looked at her bed, where all the evidence of their inappropriate deeds laid. She felt a mixture of emotions, guilt, shame, arousal… longing for the woman who captured her heart so easily.

Her eyes focused on the shorts that she pulled down Shizuru's legs. Inside was the woman's underwear. Natsuki blushed at the sight. Shizuru had left in such a hurry she forgot it.

The older woman felt bad that she basically kicked Shizuru out. The teen's tawny hair was messy and she was in her clothes from the night before. She wondered what her parents would say if they saw the teen doing the walk of shame.

Natsuki shook away the thought, she was serious when she told Shizuru that she wanted her first time to be special. Now she already had oral sex with the younger woman. To be fair, it was at Shizuru's urging as the ruby eyed woman seemed to enjoy riling her up, making her lose control. But still, she wanted to do at least one thing right with Shizuru.

Her chest ached for Shizuru. She wanted to spend more time with the younger woman without a chance of interruption. She wasn't going to deny her feelings anymore. Shizuru was too important to her. The responsible side of her brain that told her this relationship wasn't moral or ethical would be locked away to the corner if her mind. She loved Shizuru. That was the truth and holding back would only hurt them both in the end. With that, Natsuki made up her mind. She was going to show Shizuru the true depths of her feelings. Consequences be damned.

….

Later in the day, the Kruger clan lounged in the living room. Reito was texting away on his phone, probably to Sergey while Nina was telling her Mother what happened at the dance. Duran was snuggled up by Natsuki's legs.

"-And then Nao asked me to dance. " Nina said shyly with red cheeks. Her shyness when it came to romance reminded Natsuki of herself when she was younger.

"Aww Nina. What happened next? Did you kiss her? Did you tell her that you like her?" Natsuki said excitedly. She liked the idea of Nao and Nina dating. The redhead was snarky and outgoing and knew how to bring Nina out of her shell. Plus she was fiercely loyal to her friends.

"No." Nina said still blushing hard and looked down. She was fidgeting with her fingers. "I told her I liked her dancing." Nina covered her face with her hands, "I totally chickened out!" She whined dramatically.

Natsuki giggled at her daughter's antics and gave her a hug while patting her head lovingly, "There, there, Nina-Chan. It's okay. Don't give up hope. You can ask her out anytime!"

An idea rang in Natsuki's head as did the doorbell. "It's almost Christmas, so there'll be illuminations shows. If you can't scrounge up the courage then you can ask her as a friend." Natsuki said excitedly, wanting to help her baby girl.

Nina perked up a bit at this, looking up at her mom with hopeful puppy dog eyes."And you know, there'll be mistletoes all over the place. It'll be the perfect opportunity for you to make your move!"

"Mama you're a genius!" Nina was hopeful now, she may have a chance with Nao after all. She pulled her mother in for a tight hug.

"My Nina-Chan is so cute." Natsuki cooed and squeezed her daughter lovingly.

"We can make it a double date!" Reito said gleefully as he walked back into the living with Shizuru in tow.

"Ara, are you sure it isn't an excuse for you to ditch Nina and Nao to have some fun with Sergey?" Shizuru said playfully, torturing both Reito and Natsuki.

"Shizuru!" Reito embarrassingly whined at his best friend.

Shizuru just giggled at the expressions on Reito's and Natsuki's faces. The older woman still wasn't comfortable thinking about her little boy doing inappropriate things. Yet, she was aware of her own hypocrisy since Shizuru was her son's age. She swallowed the small lump in her throat.

"Not cool, Shizuru." Natsuki chided lightly. She couldn't help but smile as she took in the clear mirth on the tawny haired teen's face. Shizuru seemed… lighter, happier.

"Yeah Shizuru not cool." Reito said mockingly, "I'm totally going to get back at you when you get yourself a girlfriend or boyfriend."

Shizuru blushed almost imperceptibly but Natsuki caught the shy look and the slight red on her cheeks as she fiddled her scarf.

Natsuki's breath hitched slightly and the older woman looked away a small blush covering her own cheeks. 'I.. I left marks there just this morning.' It was difficult being in the same room as Shizuru when there were other people around. A primal part of her wanted to see the marks she left on her silky skin.

Reito suspiciously studied Shizuru before smiling teasingly "Or maybe there is someone already?"

"Ara? I don't know what you're talking about Rei-kun." Shizuru said playfully, keeping her cool.

"Uh huh. I'll get you to spill eventually." Reito replied, not believing his best friend for one second. After all he knew her best. He was ready to prod his best friend for more information but was distracted.

"Rei-kun, you should invite Sergey over. I need to meet the man who has my baby boy blushing and maybe punch him a little." Natsuki said with a slight tease. She really did want to meet Sergey since Reito was serious about him. But she also wanted to take the heat off of Shizuru.

"Eh? What if you scare him away?" Reito said hesitantly and blushed.

"I'm wounded, Rei-kun. I'm super nice." Natsuki said with a pout.

"It's true, Natsuki's the nicest, the kindest person." Shizuru pipped in sincerely.

"See, even Shizuru agrees. So it must be true." Natsuki said smiling wide at the younger woman. She could tell that Shizuru meant what she said and it sent flutters through her stomach.

"If I do, you have to promise me that you won't show him any baby pictures. And promise me that you won't threaten him." Reito said defeated by their logic.

Natsuki smiled adoringly at her son and said sincerely with motherly love, "I'm glad. I really want to meet him, I can tell he makes you really happy, Reito."

"Thank you mama." Reito blushed and hugged his mom tightly. Her approval was important to him.

"I might threaten him just a little bit. So he knows not to break my son's heart." Natsuki joked as she tightened her grip, giving Reito a bear hug.

"Mom!" Reito said dramatically, knowing that she was joking.

"Teasing each other is fun an all but aren't you guys forgetting something?" Nina said slightly exasperated.

"Alright let's get plan 'help Nina with her suffering and nonexistent love life' to action!" Reito said dramatically mocking his sister and ruffling her hair. That of course earned him a punch in the arm from said girl. Though it didn't faze the tall man at all as he continued ruffling Nina's dark blue hair.

"Oi! You too… really…" Natsuki said semi amused and exasperatedly.

Shizuru sat right by Natsuki her breath inches away from the older woman's ear. "Let's make love… happen." Shizuru said playfully to which Nina and Reito readily agreed to. Only Natsuki understood the double meaning in her words.

Natsuki's heart was pounding and a light blush coated her cheeks. She cleared her throat lightly and didn't look at Shizuru. "Yeah…" she whispered. Shizuru wasn't playing fair! This was gonna be a long night.

…

Almost a week had passed since then. Shizuru's 18th birthday had come and went by quickly. It was smack dab in the middle of the week of this year. She celebrated by having a party with her close friends then having a sleepover at her house. Shizuru enjoyed her birthday but was slightly disappointed that she couldn't see Natsuki. The older woman did text her though, wishing her a happy birthday. In fact, they were texting each other a lot more since that night. She couldn't get Natsuki out of her mind. The way she touched her, the way she brought her to her peak, it was amazing. The words of love that Natsuki spoke to her repeated itself in her mind, making her feel giddy. It really was a dream come true.

Shizuru sighed happily as she laid in her bed. Her smile widened when a notification popped up indicating that Natsuki sent her a message. Natsuki asked her if she was busy tonight and told Shizuru that she wanted to see her tonight. It was already pretty late, close to 11.

Garnet eyes widened in surprise. This was the first time Natsuki sought her out. She was excited but also a bit nervous. Natsuki wasn't going to dump her right? It was hard to tell why the blue haired beauty wanted to meet her face to face tonight. Shizuru bit back her fears, even if Natsuki tried to break things off then Shizuru would continue to fight for their relationship.

Natsuki pulled up to the large mansion that Shizuru lived in and opened her car door for the younger woman. She wore a leather jacket, jeans and a scarf. Shizuru was dressed in a warmer coat and also wore a scarf.

"Hey." Natsuki gently whispered, a small blush covered her cheeks as she smiled at the object of her affections.

"Hi, I'm surprised you wanted to see me tonight." Shizuru said softly, a blush coating her own cheeks as she looked deeply into the older woman's eyes. Those forest green eyes were so intense. Shizuru could feel the difference in the way Natsuki looked at her.

"I missed you." Natsuki said honestly. " And, I wanted to give you your birthday present." Natsuki spoke softly, she held one of Shizuru's hands, gently caressing her soft skin.

Shizuru smiled brightly and felt her heart flutter, "I wonder what Natsuki wants to give me so late at night… while we're all alone." Her voice carried a slight tease but was also hopeful. She was 18 now. There were no legal barriers preventing them from going further.

"Shizuru you have a one track mind at times." Natsuki chuckled lightly. She caressed Shizuru's cheek with one hand and gently kissed her soft lips, keeping a slow pace before pulling away.

"Will you go on a date with me?" Natsuki whispered.

Natsuki loved the way Shizuru blushed and her eyes widened in surprise, she looked so cute. "Ara? Now?" Shizuru said excitedly.

"Yeah, I want to take you on a real date." Natsuki said sincerely. She wanted to treat Shizuru right, to show her that she really cared for her.

Natsuki drove about 30 minutes away. Shizuru couldn't help but wonder what the blue haired beauty had planned.

They pulled up to a manufactured garden, where illumination shows took place. Only, it was already closed. That didn't seem to deter the older woman as she grabbed a blanket and picnic basket from her trunk and led Shizuru further in. It was so dark, Shizuru couldn't see a thing. She wasn't sure how Natsuki managed to lead them to the lake in the center of the garden. Natsuki laid down the blanket and asked Shizuru to sit with her.

Suddenly the lights came on and illuminated the garden. There were twinkling little lights reflecting against the lake. Different patterns of crafted sculptures were shining spectacularly.

"Do you like it?" Natsuki whispered in Shizuru's ear as she gently held her from behind and Shizuru sat on her lap.

"It's beautiful. I love it. How did you manage to pull this off? Wasn't the exhibit closed?" Shizuru asked in awe. She felt warmth in her chest from the sweetness of the woman she loved and the warmth of her body pressed close.

Natsuki placed a gentle kiss on Shizuru's cheek, resting her head on the teen's shoulder. "I called in a favor from a friend. He said we could use the place until 5, when the crew has to come in to set up the show for tomorrow. I figured it would be perfect since no one would bother us."

"Mhmm. Can we stay here forever?" Shizuru asked seriously. They had eaten a light meal from the picnic basket and drank some hot tea. Now they laid down on the blanket, wrapped in each other's arms.

"I wish we could. Being apart from you is so hard. Not being able to kiss you or hold you…" Natsuki said truthfully.

"I'm so happy… that you are giving this, us, a chance. It hurt so badly before, when I didn't know if you wanted me the way I wanted you." Shizuru said teary eyed and turned in Natsuki's arms and kissed her deeply. This woman was so thoughtful and sweet. Shizuru felt like the luckiest woman alive. Now she knew that Natsuki didn't see her as a kid anymore but as a woman, a beautiful woman.

"I can't help but feel this connection we have. I think about you all the time, Shizuru. That's why… I, I want to prove my devotion to you. I won't deny us what we want anymore." Natsuki said sincerely with love in her voice.

Natsuki kissed her deeply and passionately, her tongue prodded Shizuru's lips and heatedly explored the younger woman's mouth. She turned Shizuru flat on her back and rested her weight on top of the tawny haired beauty. When she pulled away she could hear Shizuru whimper at the loss of contact.

Her hands untied Shizuru's scarf, exposing her slender neck. Her fingers traced the now faded marks that she made just a week ago. "I wish I could see them." Natsuki said softly, her light caresses sent shivers down Shizuru's spine.

"Mhmm, make new ones. Mark me, make me yours. Make love to me Natsuki… Show me how you feel." Shizuru whispered desperately, desire deep in her voice.

Natsuki shook her head softly, denying the request "let me be selfish a little bit longer, please." Her fingers played with tawny tresses and she gently kissed Shizuru's neck, she bit down near her collarbone, sucking the flesh hard making Shizuru moan out loud. She looked down at the new mark marring Shizuru's skin with an intense emotion. "I want to savor you, I don't want this to be rushed." She whispered huskily against the teen's soft skin. Shizuru awakened something primal deep within Natsuki.

"I want to take you away for a weekend." Natsuki blurted out then licked her lips. "I have a summer home in a town an hour away. We'll have the whole place to ourselves with no chance of getting caught… We can go out for dinner, go to festivals, watch a movie, we can do anything you want…" she felt like she couldn't control herself anymore.

"Anything I want? I want you, Natsuki. I love you, I want you to take me, make me yours. Will you grant me my wish?" Shizuru said lovingly and with passion.

"I want it too. I want you, I want to make love to you. I want to worship your body. I want you to feel me, feel how much I love you." Natsuki said unthinkingly, letting her true feelings spill out.

"Then can you let me be selfish for tonight too?" Shizuru asked seductively, her fingers tugging Natsuki's jacket off. "Let me taste you again." She whispered it heatedly like a secret.

Natsuki couldn't deny that request. Shizuru urged her up and got down on her knees. She gently rubbed over Natsuki's pants, feeling her dick hardening. She unbuttoned her pants and pulled down her jeans along with her briefs. Shizuru bit her lip, watching as it grew before her eyes. "Natsuki's so sexy… I've been thinking about this since that night. You're so hard for me already."

"God Shizuru, you've been stuck on my mind all the time. I don't know what you've done to me." Natsuki huskily whispered, she ran her fingers gently through Shizuru's hair, not applying any pressure.

Shizuru looked up as she swallowed Natsuki's hard length taking in down slowly. She bobbed up and down, working her way further down the long shaft. She loved the feel and taste of Natsuki's throbbing erection and the loud noises of pleasure her lover made.

Natsuki controlled the urge to buck into the hot wet mouth. She didn't want to hurt the younger woman or force anything on her."Uhn, yeah Shizuru, you feel so good baby. You're making me feel so good."

Shizuru went faster and further down on the thick cock. Her lips touching the base periodically. She wanted Natsuki to come apart for her. The pleasurable sensations were too much for the older woman. She wanted to cum in Shizuru's hot mouth again but wouldn't force her so she voiced out her oncoming climax. "Fuck, I'm,I'm gonna cum baby."

The tawny haired teen kept going, taking Natsuki's throbbing cock to the base. Her garnet eyes looked up into emerald pools, filled with pleasure as the blue haired beauty finally reached her peak, spilling her seed into her awaiting mouth. Shizuru swallowed as much as she could, drinking in the other woman. Some of the hot essence still spilled from the corner of her mouth.

"Fuck. You're so fucking sexy Shizuru." Natsuki moaned loudly, she was breathing heavily. Shizuru made her cum so hard. She looked down watching Shizuru continue to lick her shaft. It twitched in her mouth, starting to harden again at the view and feel of what Shizuru was doing to her.

Shizuru didn't stop. She took Natsuki down to the base again and gently massaged her balls. Natsuki felt like she was gonna explode. No one had ever made her feel like this. Her hips bucked uncontrollably, trying to take all Shizuru was giving her. It wasn't long before she came again inside Shizuru's hot mouth. More cum spilled from her mouth, running down her neck.

Natsuki laid down on the blanket with shaky legs. She was in a daze from all that pleasure. Shizuru just giggled softly at the 'fucked silly' expression on the older woman's face.

"You, you're a goddess. You're the best." Natsuki said in awe. She pulled the younger woman on top on her, kissing her passionately.

Shizuru had the audacity to blush at the praise when only moments ago she was an absolute seductively vixen. "I love making you come apart for me." Shizuru whispered naughtily into Natsuki's lips.

"Can I taste you?" Natsuki whispered hotly while rubbing her fingers up and down Shizuru's hips.

"Uhn, make me come for you, my Natsuki." Shizuru said, feeling the arousal soaking through her underwear. She ached to be touched by the older woman.

Natsuki flipped them over and helped Shizuru out of her shirt. The cool air made goosebumps appear on the silky skin. The heat between their bodies ignited them.

Natsuki kissed down the teen's smooth stomach while massaging her full breasts. She gently peeled down her pants along with her underwear. She parted her thighs, completely exposing her. She could see just how soaking wet Shizuru was for her.

Natsuki dived right in, licking hard and fast. She devoured her pink pussy, licking up as much of the younger woman's juices as she could. Shizuru was moaning loudly, crying out her name. She ran her fingers through Natsuki's dark blue hair, pulling her in closer. "Ah Natsuki! Eat me baby, eat all of me."

The older woman went faster, harder. She was addicted to Shizuru's taste, to the noises she made. It didn't take long for the garnet eyed goddess to fall apart completely. Natsuki didn't stop though. She kept licking the sensitive flesh, slower this time.

After a few minutes, Natsuki slowly pulled away and looked up at the younger woman. "You're so beautiful, Shizuru. I could eat you all day." Her mouth was messy with the younger woman's fluids but Natsuki didn't care.

Shizuru blushed at the compliment. She was still getting used to Natsuki praising her like this. "I like seeing you between my legs." Shizuru said playfully, still blushing.

Natsuki smiled cheekily and watched Shizuru as she brought a hand between her legs, gently rubbing her wet sensitive folds. The ruby eyed teen moaned, but wasn't as sensitive as the day before.

"Can I?..." Natsuki asked softly as her finger teased the opening of Shizuru's tight hole. She wanted to be inside the younger woman, to feel her wrapped around her fingers. Well she wanted the teen wrapped around another part of her, a much larger part of her but Shizuru wasn't ready yet even though she thought she was. She wanted to take it slowly, to ease Shizuru into it since her member was large and it would be the teen's first time.

"Mhm, please… I want you inside." Shizuru said encouraging her lover to take another step further in their relationship.

The teasing finger gently penetrated her hot tight hole. Natsuki watched in awe as Shizuru took her in. "You're so damn tight Shizuru. I can barely move." Natsuki said beyond turned on. She softly pumped her finger in and out of Shizuru's tight hole. The soft velvety heat clutched tightly onto her finger.

"Natsuki! More, I want more please." Shizuru moaned out at this newfound pleasure. Her hips thrusted up meeting the gentle pumping of Natsuki's finger.

Shizuru let out a strangled moan as Natsuki added a second finger, stretching her out slowly. The gentle fingers stretching her tight hole increased slightly in pace and Natsuki bent down to suck on Shizuru's sensitive clit.

Natsuki pumped her fingers faster as Shizuru's body molded to her touch. The ministrations became too much and Shizuru came hard, clamping down tightly on Natsuki's fingers.

Natsuki moved up to gently kiss Shizuru's neck as continued pumping her fingers, helping her ride out her orgasm. She watched awe, the faces Shizuru made as her body trembled in pleasure. She sweetly kissed all over Shizuru's face as she came down from her high, her fingers still inside her tight, wet heat.

She couldn't resist capturing those red swollen lips and fiercely kissed the younger woman, who willingly submitted to her dominant tongue. Shizuru felt intoxicated, she loved everything Natsuki was doing to her. The way she worshipped her body, like if Shizuru was the only woman in the world.

Natsuki gently dislodged her fingers causing Shizuru to moan softly. "I love you." Natsuki softly whispered. It was surprising how easily those words left her lips. Shizuru was only woman other than Rena who she told the words I love you to. It was a testament to just how much she felt for the younger woman.

"I love you too." Shizuru whispered back in full sincerity. "This was the best birthday present ever." She added breathlessly while playing with Natsuki's dark blue hair.

"Actually… that wasn't supposed to be your birthday present." Natsuki said sheepishly blushing a light pink. In fact, she hadn't planned on doing anything sexual with Shizuru tonight. The chemistry and sexual tension between them was undeniable and it was hard to control their passion for each other.

"Ara? Then what was my present?" Shizuru asked curiously.

Natsuki blindly reached for her jacket, pulling out a small box. She sat up slightly, adjusted her clothing and pulling her pants on. Then she handed the box to Shizuru watching as the younger woman carefully opened the packaging.

"Wow it's gorgeous Natsuki." Shizuru said in astonishment. The jewel was a pair of shining amethyst stud earrings. The design of the metal was an elegant platinum silver with a soft petal design.

Shizuru hugged Natsuki tightly then gently kissed the older woman, showing her appreciation for the gift.

"I saw it and thought of you. Especially since you told me purple was your favorite color." Natsuki said sweetly, happy that Shizuru liked her gift.

"I'll wear them all the time, so I always have a piece of you with me." Shizuru whispered lovingly. She smiled brightly at the blush on Natsuki's cheeks. It was sweet watching the older woman fawn over her. It was rare to get Natsuki to blush before but now she was showing Shizuru her softer, woman in love, side.

They stayed there for a while basking in the warmth of each other's company and the happiness of finally having their first date. Things were finally looking up for the couple.


	11. Chapter 11

To say that Nina and Reito were surprised when their mother announced that she was going on a business trip this weekend, was putting it mildly. Usually things were calmed down around the Holidays but Natsuki claimed that it was a last minute trip, to wrap up any loose ends before the New Year. She promised to be back by New Years Eve though.

Reito didn't bother questioning the sudden trip since it meant he would get to spend more alone time with Sergey. They were on for a double "date" with Nina and Nao, though they were going as friends.

They invited Shizuru along but she declined because she didn't want to be a third wheel and she said she was flying out to Italy to spend some time with her parents for the holidays. Apparently the Italian side of her family cared more about celebrating Christmas or something like that.

Of course, no one questioned why Natsuki and Shizuru wouldn't be around at the same time. There wasn't any reason to.

While driving to pick up Shizuru, Natsuki thought heavily about what she was doing. The responsible side of her always came out when she wasn't Shizuru. She felt guilty about lying to her kids. How horrible was it to lie about going on a business trip when she was actually going to sleep with her children's best friend?

She was pretty sure there was a special place in hell for her. They had already taken things past the point of no return, having oral sex and she had penetrated Shizuru with her fingers. And god did she want more and more. She wanted all Shizuru was willing to give.

The thought gnawed at her stomach. It sounded so wrong. It was so wrong. She had half a mind to cancel but when she thought of Shizuru, she couldn't bare leaving her. She loved her too much, that was for certain. And she couldn't bare seeing the heartbroken expression in those garnet eyes again. She never wanted to be the reason for Shizuru's pain.

It wasn't like they were going under false pretenses. They wanted to spend more time together as a couple but they both knew what would happen once nighttime fell. They both wanted it, so badly. It was so hard to control herself, her desires, around Shizuru.

The younger woman obviously felt the same way, practically begging her to fuck her senseless for a few months now. In fact, during their first date, Shizuru had hotly whispered in Natsuki's ear, that she was now taking birth control so Natuski could forgo the rubber barrier. It made the older woman blush furiously and hardened almost immediately, but it also made her feel so wanted, so hungry.

Of course, Natuski was prepared anyway and brought condoms along in case Shizuru changed her mind. She wanted Shizuru to be as comfortable as possible. Natsuki even planned to sleep in the guest bedroom on the highly unlikely chance that Shizuru didn't want to have sex anymore, or didn't want to date her anymore.

The moment she saw her, all doubts left her mind. Her heart raced and the only thing that came to mind was her feelings for Shizuru. And Shizuru wanted her so much, she loved her so much. The younger woman had a calming effect on her, like if her worries were just silly little thoughts. She didn't care about anything else when she had Shizuru with her. It was both exhilarating and terrifying that someone could affect her so much.

….

Natsuki was relieved that it was so easy to get away with Shizuru. The younger woman's parents never felt the need to question where she went. Which was rather difficult for Natsuki to understand since she was a completely hands on parent. Reluctantly, she had to admit that their parenting style worked in her favor. It allowed them to spend time together without being questioned.

That's how they found themselves walking around at a winter festival. They held hands as they checked out the various stalls. This was technically their second date. It was still daytime and they had arrived in the small town around 2 hours ago.

Natsuki was thankful that she could hold Shizuru's hand like this in public without the chance of running into anyone they knew. Her heart fluttered at the way Shizuru's face lit up when she would hold her hand, kiss her cheek, or hug her in public. It felt nice to do normal couple things. There age difference, social ties, her moral dilemma, didn't matter when they were together like this.

"Natsuki look!" Shizuru said excitedly, pulling Natsuki along to a dart stand. Various prized lined the wall but Shizuru had her eye on a small stuffed puppy dog.

"He looks just like Duran-Chan." Natsuki said surprised. The dog was white and fluffy, looking like a miniature version of Duran.

Suddenly, Shizuru looked determined, "He's so cute. I want to win him."

And Shizuru did just that, after a few attempts. It turns out she was pretty good at darts.

After the tawny haired teen won her prize, she shyly presented the cute stuffed animal to Natsuki.

"I want you to have him. I know it's kind of cheesy but I want you to have a piece of me when we're not together… You can even cuddle him when you can't hold me." Shizuru said sincerely but shyly. After spending the night sleeping next to Natsuki, she learned that the older woman loved to cuddle. Her cheeks were red and she hoped that Natsuki didn't think she was childish.

Natsuki was blushing as well. Shizuru is too cute. The older woman softly cupped Shizuru's cheek and leaned down to gently kiss her lips. The stuffed animal was wedged between them as Shizuru tangled one hand in Natsuki's midnight blue hair, pulling her in deeper.

They reluctantly pulled away from their kiss and Natsuki held Shizuru with one arm and held the stuffed animal to her other hand. "I love it. You're so sweet Shizuru and super cute too." Natsuki said smiling brightly and the blushing expression on the younger woman's face.

"What should we name him?" Shizuru asked smiling back at the older woman.

"Mmm, what about Shi-Chan?" Natsuki said cutely.

Shizuru pouted cutely and shook her head. "Maybe Suki-Chan?"

"But I wanna cuddle up with my Shi-Chan." Natsuki said playfully and hugged Shizuru, wrapping her arms around the younger woman and resting her chin on her shoulder. She placed a soft kiss against Shizuru's neck causing the teen to blush.

"… Okay, I think I like Shi-Chan now." Shizuru said cutely. Natsuki was really adorable right now.

The stand employee, an ageable woman, smiled at them with a wistful expression. "Ah to be young and in love again."

The lovebirds broke apart slowly, blushing furiously since they realized they were being watched the whole time. It was so easy to forget that other people existed when they were together.

"Hehe don't mind me." The old woman said laughing. "Why don't you win your girlfriend a stuffed animal too?" The old woman said.

Natsuki looked at the old woman suspiciously. She probably wanted another sale. But when she saw how Shizuru's eyes lit up at the prospect, she couldn't help but agree to play.

"Okay, lets give it a shot." Natsuki said with determination.

As it turns out, Natsuki was horribly bad at darts, almost murdering the old lady with her throws. After her 10th try she started to pout cutely.

"It's the tools fault." Natsuki said mumbling cutely her cheeks flames red. She looked as young as Nina in that moment. "I'm sorry I couldn't win you one, Shizuru." Natsuki said sheepishly, looking disappointed in herself.

Shizuru just giggled at the cuteness exuding from the dark haired woman and kissed her red cheek. "That's okay, all I need is my Natsuki." Shizuru said sweetly and hugged the older woman.

The old lady giggled at their cuteness, especially the green eyed woman's puppy dog pout. "Say, because you two are so cute, I'll give ya another one on the house, so you can have your Suki-Chan and Shi-Chan."

Natsuki and Shizuru blushed red. Natsuki even more so. "Eh? You don't have to…"

"Nonsense! Take it I insist." The old woman smiled at the couple.

The embarrassed couple graciously accepted the offer and thanked the old woman before continuing to walk around the festival hand in hand.

Shizuru was so happy, constantly smiling throughout the day. Being with Natsuki was like a dream come true. The older woman surpassed her fantasies. She was kind, thoughtful, and blushed cutely when embarrassed. The younger woman fell more and more in love with each moment she spent with Natsuki.

Now that the blue haired beauty wasn't resisting their connection, she would softly hold Shizuru's hand, gently kiss her cheek and sometimes just hold her close, breathing in her scent. The affectionate actions surprised her each time and made her heart swell. She was sure that she would never love anyone the way she loved Natsuki.

…

Later in the day they went out for a romantic dinner. Shizuru opted to wear a pretty red dress while Natsuki wore tight leather pants and a silky blouse. The place was beautiful and intimate. It had pretty twinkling lights and a cover for privacy.

After dinner the couple walked back to the house, which was only a few minutes away. It was chilly outside, small specks of snow falling. Natsuki held Shizuru by the waist with one walk back was serene, both women were content with the quiet.

Shizuru was excited, the anticipation of what would happen when they reached the house was building with each step. She had wanted this for so long. To be completely Natsuki's. To have the older woman make love to her without any reservations. She could tell that Natsuki wanted the same thing. The older woman admitted her true feelings to her and brought her here after all.

When they finally reached the house, Natsuki helped the younger woman out of her coat and hung up her own. She didn't bother to turn on the lights since the moonlight illuminated the house through its large glass windows that faced the beach.

Natsuki stepped closer to Shizuru and gently cupped her cheeks. She leaned down and tenderly kissed the younger woman. The blue haired beauty was abuzz with energy but she wanted to take this slow. She wanted to make sure that Shizuru was ready. Her lips moved languidly against the full lips of the teen, breathing her in.

Shizuru held Natsuki's waist, pulling the older woman flush against her. She could fell Natsuki's breasts pressed against her own. Her slim yet feminine curves against her body. It made Shizuru drip with anticipation. She desperately wanted Natsuki's touch.

"Are you sure ready for this? It's okay if you're not. We don't have to rush…" Natsuki whispered quietly, her thumb softly rubbing Shizuru's red cheeks.

Shizuru smiled in adoration, Natsuki was such a gentle soul. She could have fucked Shizuru from the beginning of her pursuit without any regards to a Shizuru's own needs and the teen would have gladly let her. But, the older woman was too good, too considerate to selfishly take advantage of the situation.

Now, here she was holding Shizuru like a lover, soft and gentle caresses fueled with passion. Her forest green eyes taking in Shizuru as if she was the only woman in the world. It made the younger woman's heart swell almost painfully so. Natsuki quickly became all she ever wanted. She was sure she would never find a love like this again. Natsuki was it for her.

Shizuru's reply came in the form of a kiss, hungrily pulling to older woman into her. Her hand tangled into dark hair, nails lightly scratching the older woman's scalp.

Shizuru's back hit the door as the blue haired beauty replied with the same vigor, kiss increasing in intensity. Her hand gripped the hip of the younger woman. Natsuki was already getting hard. Shizuru could feel it poke against her stomach. She smiled against the older woman's soft lips. It made her feel so wanted that Natsuki was so easily turned on by her.

Breaking apart for air, Natsuki kept Shizuru on the door, her hands gently stroking her hips. Their lips grazing as she whispered huskily "Tell me what you want, Shizuru. I'll do anything you want me to... even if you want me stop." Her voice held a desperate edge, torn between desire and control.

"I want you to make love to me." Shizuru whispered back heatedly but her voice was filled with love. She cupped Natsuki's cheeks and looked into her forest green eyes. She could sense Natsuki's struggle. "Don't be afraid to give in to your desires. I want you. I need you."

"I want you too." Natsuki whispered softly, "I want all of you." Her forest eyes darkened in lust at her own desires. There was something primal in the way she looked at Shizuru and it only turned her on more.

"Let's take this upstairs then." Natsuki whispered and gently held Shizuru's hand, leading her up the stairs. She stopped at the door and let Shizuru enter first. The room was adorned with lit candles and had a trail of rose petals towards the bed.

Shizuru gasped softly, surprised at the gesture. Natsuki held her from behind and gently kissed her slender neck. She left a trail of hot kisses, gently nipping and sucking on the soft skin. She felt like she couldn't get enough of Shizuru.

"I meant what I said. I want this to be special for you. You deserve that and much more." Natsuki whispered softly in her tawny haired teen's ear. Her hands gently stroked Shizuru's soft skin.

"Just being with you is special. You're so kind and considerate to me. You make me feel special." Shizuru said emotionally. Natsuki was so sweet, setting this up for her. She didn't have to be so romantic but she did it anyways.

"You are special. You mean so much to me. I love you, Shizuru."Natsuki said her voice filled her love and sincerity. She leaned back a little and gently ran her hand down Shizuru's back, stroking her skin.

Her hand stilled by the zipper of the younger woman's dress. She moved Shizuru's hair to the side, over her shoulder and placed open mouthed kisses on the back of her neck, moving to the place right under her ear, where the shining amethyst jewels adorned her ears. "I promise, I'll take good care of you…" Natsuki whispered against the younger woman's heated skin.

"I love you too and I trust you completely, my Natsuki." Shizuru said emotionally and inhaled sharply at the gentle and experienced ministrations. Then the zipper on the back of her dress was slowly pulled down exposing her smooth back. Natsuki's hands gently pulled down the straps of her dress, letting the red material pool at her feet. Her hands expertly unclasped Shizuru's red bra but didn't remove the material yet.

Natsuki's hands roamed the newly exposed skin, softly caressing her hips and stomach, then gently turned the younger woman around to face her. She captured her mouth in an intense kiss, her tongue prodded inside her mouth. The older woman led the kiss, throughly devouring the ruby eyed teen as she led her back on the bed, not breaking the kiss.

The sound Shizuru's heart thudded in her ears. Natsuki was so passionate. She was conveying all of her emotions for the younger woman. Shizuru wanted to drown in the depths of those feelings. She wanted to feel Natsuki's touch everywhere, igniting every nerve and senses in her body.

Natsuki pulled back slowly, out of breath. Her emerald eyes took in the view of the younger woman beneath her with an intensity. Her tawny hair splayed across the bed, the heaving of her covered full chest, red lingerie clinging to her hips tightly, and the red flush on her skin, was driving Natsuki crazy. She wanted to mark every inch of the goddess before one ever made her feel like this. She had a half a mind to take her right then and there, to forget about going slow.

Carefully, she removed Shizuru's bra, exposing her full breasts. Natsuki cupped the mounds in her hands, softly kneading the the tissue. Shizuru moaned as Natsuki ducked down to capture her pert nipple in her mouth, arousal shooting right down to her pussy. Her tongue swirling and sucking on the sensitive buds, switching between them.

Natsuki left the sensitive nipples and kissed her way down Shizuru's slender yet curvy body, making sure to kiss every inch of her from her head down to her toes, worshiping her body. She wanted to savor all of her lover. The older woman sucked and nipped softly on the more sensitive parts of the woman beneath her, leaving little marks.

She carefully pulled down Shizuru's panties, completely exposing the younger woman to her hungry gaze. The older woman could see just how wet her lover was for her, she was practically dripping. At the first lick, Shizuru moaned loudly and gripped Natsuki's hair. The younger woman felt like she was close to edge already. She was already worked up from all of Natsuki's gentle worship of her body.

Natsuki took stronger licks but kept a slow pace. She wanted to fully savor the taste and feel of the tawny haired goddess. Each swipe of her tongue caused high pitched moans to fall from the teen's lips, bringing her closer to the edge. Natsuki's own hardened arousal was straining against her pants.

She brought a finger down to Shizuru's pussy lips, gently rubbing the hot wet flesh and teased her tight opening before inserting one finger. Immediately, Shizuru's tight walls gripped her finger and the younger woman let out a strangled moan as Natsuki slowly pumped in and out. "Natsuki! Ugh, I,I'm so close."

The older woman added a second finger, stretching out the woman beneath her to prepare her for her throbbing length. She sped up the pace pumping a little faster and sucking harder on the sensitive clit. The wet slapping sounds combined with the loud moans of the younger woman caused her to grind her hips down, trying to get some friction for her aching erection.

It didn't take long for Shizuru to come apart, her body shuddering in pleasure. Natsuki continued to gently pump inside her tight hole but crawled up to passionately kiss the younger woman and she eased down from her orgasm. "You're so sexy, Shizuru, so beautiful…" Natsuki murmured against her swollen lips and gently pulled out from her wet pussy.

Shizuru recovered faster this time and hungrily kissed Natsuki back, pulling her flush against her naked body. She started tugging on the material of Natsuki's blouse, wanting to feel the older woman without any barriers. Natsuki pulled up a little, wanting to fulfill Shizuru's requests.

The garnet eyed beauty's inpatient hands then reached up to the buttons of Natsuki's blouse, fumbling with it due to her excitement. She wanted to feel Natsuki naked against her. Feeling inpatient she grabbed the material and pulled it open, some buttons flying off in her haste.

Her hands roamed the smooth taunt stomach of the blue haired beauty, feeling the muscles twitch under her ministrations. Natsuki's hips ground down against her as she played with the older woman's clothed breasts. She felt Natsuki hardened cock poke against her bare pussy, letting out a moan.

"Take it off." Shizuru breathed out hotly, she was ridiculously turned on. Her hands slid down to the top of Natsuki's waistband pulling at it.

Natsuki complied with her wishes and threw her blouse somewhere around the room and expertly undid her black lace bra throwing it off. Shizuru immediately massaged the exposed mounds, loving the soft moans Natsuki made and the way her length grew harder against her.

"Fuck. I want you right now." Natsuki moaned hotly as Shizuru's wandering hands cupped her straining erection, rubbing it, over her tight moved back a little, rising off the younger woman.

Shizuru whined at the loss of contact but bit her lip when she saw Natsuki begin to unbutton her pants. The tawny haired teen sat up and put her hands over Natsuki's. She maintained eye contact as she slowly got down on her knees and slowly exposed the older woman's hardened erection, stripping her of all clothes.

She licked her lips at the sight of the throbbing cock, just begging to be touched. Pre cum was leaking from the head and Shizuru couldn't help herself, she put her mouth on the tip and starting swallowing the large length. She loved tasting Natsuki, she was addicted to the feel and taste of the blue haired beauty.

"Uhn, Shizuru… " Natsuki moaned out and tangled a hand through tawny tresses, not pushing down.

Shizuru bobbed up and down faster, wanting to make her loved come in her mouth. She wasn't worried about Natsuki's stamina. She knew Natsuki would harden back in no time, just aching to fully take her.

Full lips wrapped around her throbbing cock as Natsuki took in the view. Her hips bucked softly into Shizuru's hungry mouth as the younger woman's garnet eyes stared up at her while sucking harder on her length.

"You're so good at this baby… fuck I, I'm gonna cum." Natsuki moaned out loudly as came in Shizuru's awaiting mouth. The younger woman swallowed all that she could, some spilling down her lips and dripping down to her breasts.

Shizuru kept sucking the length, feeling Natsuki harden again in her mouth. She pulled away and pumped the stiff cock, watching the carnal gaze in Natsuki's eyes as she looked down at her pleasuring the older woman.

Natsuki leaned down, softly cleaning the younger woman's mouth with her fingers and helped her up. She held Shizuru close, her hot erection resting against Shizuru's stomach. Emerald eyes stared deeply into Shizuru's garnet eyes. Desire, love, lust shined through their eyes. They both knew what they wanted and they didn't want to wait any longer.

Without any hesitation, Natsuki took Shizuru's lips in a fiery kiss, gently laying her down on the bed. Her bare erection rubbed against the garnet eyed goddess' drenched pussy. She moaned into Shizuru's mouth at the wet heat rubbing against her throbbing length.

"Natsuki, I want you raw inside me, please. I want to feel all of you." Shizuru softly moaned out while tangling her hands in Natsuki's blue hair, fervently pulling her back in against her lips for a bruising kiss.

"Fuck… you drive me crazy, Shizuru. I want to make you mine." Natsuki huskily whispered. She adjusted herself up a little and her hands reached down to part Shizuru's thighs. The younger woman spread her legs wider, giving Natsuki room to enter her aching hole.

Natsuki rubbed the tip of her dick against Shizuru's wetness, lightly bumping her clit before lining it up with her tight virginal pussy. She stared at the beautiful woman laying under her, her eyes hungrily savoring this moment. She wanted to engrave every second of this in her memory.

"Make love to me, Natsuki. Make me utterly and completely yours."Shizuru whispered hotly with love in her voice. She had made this request many times but now Natsuki was more than willing to fulfill it. The young woman didn't feel nervous though she knew many people did for their first time. She had wanted this for so long and she trusted Natsuki with her life. The older woman made her experience so many different intense emotions. She always felt safe and loved when she was in Natsuki's arms, she knew the blue haired beauty would never hurt her. That's why she could give herself totally and willingly to her lover.

"I promise I'll be gentle… I love you Shizuru." Natsuki whispered with love. She held Shizuru's curvy hip with one hand and gently penetrated Shizuru's entrance with the tip of her cock. She carefully watched Shizuru's face as she gently penetrated her. The younger woman's face scrunched up in pain as she tried to take in Natsuki's length. Her hands clutched at the bedsheets tightly and her hips tightened.

"Relax… Shizuru." Natsuki soothingly rubbed her thumbs in circles on Shizuru's hips. The younger woman was tight and wet, clutching at her cock like a lifeline. She resisted the primal urge to start thrusting and instead stilled with a few inches inside of her slick velvet heat.

"You're so beautiful…" Natsuki whispered in awe, watching the garnet eyed goddess take her. Her tawny hair spread out, her entire body flushed from her face, her full breasts down to her sex. The way her cock disappeared inch by inch inside of her. It was euphoric.

"Are you okay, Shizuru?" Natsuki whispered softly with a slight strain in her voice. She felt like she could explode at the way Shizuru gripped her length. She knew Shizuru was adjusting to her size as she gently stretched her out.

"Please don't stop." Shizuru gasped sharply, the pain was subsiding and she began to feel pleasure. "I want you to fill me up completely…" the tawny haired goddess breathed out sexily, filled with need.

Natsuki almost bucked sharply at the ravenous words but controlled herself. She wouldn't hurt the younger woman. Natsuki gently pushed all in way inside Shizuru's tight hole. The younger woman let out a guttural moan and arched her back, knuckles turned white as she clutched the sheets.

"Fuck… you're doing so good baby. You're taking me so good." Natsuki cooed in a sharp moan. She clutched Shizuru's hips gently as she felt all of Shizuru's pussy wrapped around her, encasing her cock in soft velvety wetness and heat. She passionately kissed the younger woman, their tongues dancing together in a fiery almost desperate dance.

Shizuru moaned into Natsuki's mouth and starting moving her hips, pleasure formed in the pit of her stomach. The feel of Natsuki's throbbing cock, stretching out her tight pussy, being buried so deep inside, drove her wild.

"Fuck, you're so big. I feel so full." Shizuru moaned out in pleasure as Natsuki started to gently pump in and out of her. Natsuki placed open mouthed kisses down the length of Shizuru's neck, sucking and nipping at the sensitive flesh.

Her slow thrusts picked up a pace, almost fully pulling out before pumping in all the way, going deeper at Shizuru's urging. They fell into a rhythm with slow deep thrusts, their bodies moving in sync. The deep love making, made Shizuru writhe in pleasure. The older woman sucked harshly on her neck, surely marking her as Shizuru desperately clutched onto her back, her nails digging into the milky skin.

"You're so fucking tight. It feels like you don't ever want me to leave." Natsuki said heatedly, her thrusts picking up pace at the wanton cries of pleasure the younger woman was making. Now she could move easier within the tight walls as it molded to fit her length.

Shizuru met every pumping thrust of Natsuki's cock, taking the older woman as if she was a made for her and vice-versa. Her nails scratched down Natsuki's back, marking the silky skin.

"Ah, you feel so good. I want more, I want you, I want you." Shizuru cried out in pleasure. Natsuki was hitting her so deep, her thrusts deep and powerful as she made love to her. The pleasure was so intense, it filled her entire being. She never felt this way before.

Each thrust brought them closer to their peaks. Wet slapping sounds and moans of pleasure filled the room. Natsuki started pumping faster, the pleasure was so intense but she wanted to make Shizuru come first. The high pitched whimpers and moans coming from the younger woman drove her closer to the edge.

"I, I'm so close baby. I need you to come for me." Natsuki breathed out in a moan. Shizuru clamped down on her throbbing cock at the command and Natsuki moaned loudly, looking at the faces Shizuru made as she came undone at her doing. Natsuki bucked into Shizuru's clenching heat and spilled her seed deep inside the tawny haired goddess, reaching her peak right after Shizuru.

"Natsuki!" Shizuru cried out and shuddered at the force of her climax. She called Natsuki's name out repeatedly as she reached pure euphoria. Tears fell from her eyes at the pure pleasure igniting her body. She could feel Natsuki's love everywhere and the older woman's cries as she filled her up with her hot cum.

Natsuki kept pumping slowly in Shizuru's tight shuddering pussy, still filling her up with her load. She had never came so hard in her life. She thought Shizuru sucking her length was amazing but this, this was on a whole other level. She softly kissed the tears falling from her lover's eyes as her body trembled in ecstasy.

She stayed inside the younger woman as she softly cooed in her ear, whispering sweet words of love and praising her like a goddess. Each soft touch gently calming down the younger woman from her intense high. Natsuki worshipped her body and her soul. "I love you… I'm yours…. You're so amazing Shizuru…"

Those garnet eyes looked at her with so much love, so much happiness that Natsuki felt like her heart would beat out of her chest. The love she felt for this woman was incomprehensible. She didn't question it anymore though. She gave herself completely to Shizuru.

"I'm so in love with you my Natsuki. I feel so fulfilled. I never thought that you would love me the way I love you but now that it's real,I never want this to end." Shizuru uttered emotionally and breathless. She cupped the older woman's cheeks and kissed her, channeling all the love they felt for one another. Their lips moved passionately against each other and Shizuru gasped when Natsuki shifted.

"Me too. I tried to deny my feelings for you because of our age… and our situation but I couldn't deny the way I feel anymore…. I'm in love with you Shizuru. It's so overwhelming, the way you make me feel." Natsuki said against her red lips, pouring out her heart. She looked directly into Shizuru's ruby eyes showing all of her emotion. Her hands gently stroked the younger woman's body, as they lay connected still.

Small tears left Shizuru's eyes at Natsuki's sincere heartfelt confession. She felt so loved, so safe and cherished, in Natsuki's arms. They lay connected for a while longer, gently holding and kissing one another as their bodies started to calm down from the pleasure.

Natsuki shifted a little and gently pulled out of the younger woman watching as Shizuru gasped softly. Then she looked down watching as her cum flowed out from Shizuru's pink pussy dripping down to her thighs. The older woman bit her lip at the sight and her cock twitched, starting to harden again.

Shizuru could feel Natsuki's essence leak out of her. A part of her wished to keep it all inside. She felt so empty without Natsuki stretching her open. And when she saw the hungry gaze in Natsuki's eyes, her body felt ignited once again.

They made love again going through the night filled with pleasure. And when they were finally spent, they held each other close, knowing that they had the rest of the weekend to themselves. No one would interrupt them from this little piece of paradise.


	12. Chapter 12

Early morning rays of sunlight encased the bedroom, causing Natsuki to wake up. The first thing she saw was a mess of tawny hair then Shizuru's delicately beautiful features as she peacefully slept. Her arms were wrapped around Natsuki's body and their legs were entangled.

An adoring smile overtook Natsuki's features as she looked at the woman she loved. She placed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder then another tender kiss on her forehead.

Last night was incredible… Every kiss, every touch, every sound… was engraved in Natsuki's being. They had made love for hours. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other. All that sexual tension exploded and combined with their feelings, into passionate love making all throughout the night.

It had been so long since Natsuki had last made love. Every girl after Rena was just for the sex, there were no feelings involved, and definitely not love. But with Shizuru, there were these intense feelings that she tried desperately to deny and get rid of. Then when she accepted her feelings, love followed immediately after. Lust fueled her sexual desires but each heated touch was filled with love.

Natsuki sighed contently and pressed her face into Shizuru's neck, nuzzling into it and placing featherlight kisses against her smooth skin, which was now marred with love bites. She heard a soft inhale of breath and felt Shizuru's fingers tangle in her dark blue hair, pulling her closer.

She pressed firmer kisses against Shizuru's sensitive skin, relishing in the soft moans the younger woman made. The older woman pulled back after placing more kisses against her lover's neck, to look at the younger woman.

Shizuru had a soft blush covering her cheeks but was smiling widely at the older woman.

"Good morning." Natsuki said softly while gently moving stray strands of tawny hair behind the younger woman's ear. She wore a matching smile on her face while her green eyes sparked with love.

Shizuru looked lovingly at the older woman and whispered softly, "Please tell me last night was real…" Her soft hands cupped Natsuki's cheeks gently.

Natsuki chuckled lightly and tenderly kissed the younger woman, savoring her lips for a while before pulling back. "Definitely real." Natsuki whispered playfully.

"Last night was amazing. You made me feel so loved, so cherished." Shizuru said dreamily with a huge smile on her face. She tightened her hold on the blue haired beauty and she placed tender kisses on Natsuki's jawline.

"I don't think I could ever get tired of worshiping you… I wish I could spend every night showing you just how much I love you." Natsuki whispered sincerely. Her hand gently stroked the younger woman's cheek.

"I feel the same. I want to make love to you every night, kiss you everyday and wake up in your arms every morning. "Shizuru said lovingly then sighed contently and rubbed her cheek further into Natsuki's palm, her garnet eyes closing sleepily.

"How do you feel?" Natsuki asked softly. Her other hand gently ran up and down Shizuru's back.

"Mhmm, Natsuki made me feel so good last night." Shizuru purred half seductively as a smirk graced her lips.

"I,I mean… your body…" she gently traced the hickeys adorning the younger woman's neck with her fingertips. Seeing Shizuru marked as hers did something to her, something raw and carnal, and this time she was able to appreciate the view.

"I hope I wasn't too rough especially since it was your first time." She asked concerned about the younger woman's wellbeing. Though, the experienced woman tried to be as gentle as possible and was concerned about Shizuru's comfort.

Shizuru peeked open her eyes and her face turned red. "I'm a little sore…" she mumbled uncharacteristically and cutely before hiding her face in the crook of Natsuki's neck. "But, you were perfect… the most gentle and thorough lover."

Natsuki was so passionate yet gentle with her and brought her to heights of pleasure, she never knew existed. They had finally taken that next big step in their relationship and Natsuki made it so special for her. Now they laid in bed as lovers, both of their eyes filled with love and their faces filled with happiness. It was a dream come true.

Natsuki blushed at the compliment and the cute way Shizuru was acting. "You don't have to be embarrassed… especially not with me. And it's perfectly normal to be sore after your first time."

Shizuru made an unintelligible sound and snuggled further into the blue haired beauty's neck, wrapping her arms around her lover's waist.

"It's not too bad though, more like an ache. I think I'm more worn out. I feel like I can cuddle up with you and sleep all day." Shizuru whispered cutely and somewhat sleepily.

"How about I draw you a bath? To help relax your muscles. Then I'll make you breakfast. And then we can do whatever you want for the rest of the day…" Natsuki said sweetly and kissed the top of Shizuru's head before making a move to get up.

"That sounds perfect… but first, I want you to just hold me for a few more hours." Shizuru said softly almost shyly and pulled Natsuki's naked body back against her own.

"There's nothing else I rather do…" Natsuki said lovingly and smiled adoringly. She held the younger woman tightly and placed a kiss on top of her head. She never wanted to let her go.

…

Shizuru leaned back in the tub and sighed contently. Her tawny hair was soaked and sticking to her face. Natsuki was downstairs making her breakfast. The blue haired beauty carried her to the bathroom and gently helped to clean her up. She softly kissed all the marks marring her body and laid sweat kisses all over the younger woman's body. Her heart swole almost painfully at the love and affection.

Natsuki was so gentle and sweet with her, delicately handling her body and taking her to the heights of pleasure. Shizuru was sure that this was the most perfect first time anyone ever had. Just thinking about last night, sent a surge of heat to Shizuru's sex. Feeling Natsuki so deep inside her, it drove her wild. It was better than she ever could have imagined. Her attraction to the older woman only grew as did her love.

She felt like she couldn't get enough of the blue haired older woman turned her on so easily, if it wasn't for her inexperience causing her soreness, she would have made love to Natsuki again and again, until she couldn't move.

There was something so sexy in the way Natsuki practically throbbed for her. The way she held back her obvious primal instincts to make sure Shizuru was comfortable. Only increasing the strength of her thrusts at Shizuru's urging. Natsuki being so considerate was such a turn on both sexually and emotionally.

Shizuru bit her lip as another wave of arousal struck through her. A naughtier part of her, wanted to make Natsuki lose control a little… Though, she knew that would have to wait for the future, when she was more experienced and able to take what Natsuki would give and her lover wouldn't want to risk hurting her in any way. Still, it was something she began to fantasize about.

Her heart felt so fulfilled, like nothing could ruin the happiness she felt. Natsuki was everything she ever wanted and more. Shizuru could already imagine spending the rest of her life with the older woman. Even though she was still young, she knew what she felt was real. She didn't care that people her age were playing the dating game and that settling down was far from their minds. She had already found 'the one'.

After so long of aching for the older woman, Natsuki was finally hers. Tears fell at the corners of her eyes when she thought of how much she loved Natsuki and how that love was now reciprocated. She brought a hand to her chest over her heart. The muscle was pumping rapidly, almost bursting with affection.

It was strange, the hold Natsuki had over her heart. The older woman brought out a mixture of intense emotions within her. Things that she never experienced before. A love like this felt like something unattainable, something out of a fairytale, yet here it was so very real and intense.

She only hoped that things would keep going smoothly. It was still so new and uncertain in many ways. But, Shizuru wished that these peaceful moments would last forever, that she could grant Natsuki and herself, happiness in love for an eternity…

"Shizuru… Are you almost done?" Natsuki asked slightly peeking open the door. "Breakfasts ready."

"I was just thinking about you." Shizuru smiled sweetly. "Would you like to join me?"

Natsuki blushed slightly at the request. Her eyes took in the beauty of the woman before her. She swallowed and shook her head slightly. "I want to but I can't. It would be hard to control myself…" Natsuki scratched her cheek lightly, "and I wouldn't want to hurt you."

Shizuru blushed and bit her lip at the implication. She felt her stomach tighten and her sex twitch.

"You won't hurt me. I feel more than fine now and I need to feel you." Shizuru whispered flirtatiously, her voice carried an amorous undertone.

Alluring garnet eyes beckoned Natsuki forward. She wasn't going to refuse that erotic request.

Shizuru hungrily admired the bare skin that was steadily beginning to be revealed to her. Natsuki threw off her t shirt, her chest was already uncovered as she wasn't wearing a bra. The dark haired beauty maintained eye contact as she slowly pulled down her silk boxers, completely exposing herself.

Shizuru's garnet eyes darkened in arousal. Natsuki's pale skin, tinged with hues of pink and contrasted heavily with her midnight blue hair. The marks she left in the throes of pleasure stood out against her light skin. The hardening arousal between her legs didn't look out of place at all. The woman before her was stunningly beautiful. "Beautiful…"

Natsuki blushed bashfully at the sweet compliment. She hadn't blushed so much since she was a teen but Shizuru had that effect in her. Her sincere compliments and statements of love always took Natsuki by surprise.

The dark haired woman was used to shallow compliments that only lasted for a moment of pleasure and disappeared when the fun was over. Admittedly, she was guilty of that as well.

Everything was different with Shizuru. Every whisper of love was heartfelt, every kiss was filled with love, and every touch was about bringing her partner pleasure. It was a selfless love.

Natsuki's bare naked body, pressed up against Shizuru's. The younger woman sat between her legs, her wet skin was shimmering and she leaned her head back. Her wet tawny hair fell back on Natsuki's pale white shoulder.

Shizuru gasped softly when she felt the heat radiating off her lover's body and the stiff length pressed against the small of her back.

Gentle hands caressed her thighs and trailed up and down her body, reaching her full breasts before sliding down to her thighs again. Soft lips placed tender kisses from her shoulder to her neck. She already felt so wet and not from the water.

"Is this okay?" Natsuki husked in her ear softly.

Shizuru turned her head to sensually kiss the older woman's soft pink lips, answering her question. She moaned into her mouth when skilled hands massaged her full breasts and teased her sensitive nipples.

Leaning back, Shizuru pressed herself more firmly against Natsuki's naked body to give her hardened length some friction. "You know…" Shizuru moaned softly as the experienced lips of her lover nipped at the sensitive spot on her neck.

"Mhmm?" Natsuki murmured, only stopping her worship of Shizuru's body for a second before continuing.

"You were right before, when you said that it was better to we had rushed it then we wouldn't be able to savor the moment, like this… I wouldn't have been able to show you the true depths of my love for you…" Shizuru gasped when a gentle finger teased her folds, not entering. The motions were light and teasing, causing her pussy to drip more essences.

"I'm glad you agree. After all, you deserve to be worshipped completely. I think I would have regretted rushing this with you." Natsuki whispered lovingly against her tawny haired lover's warm red cheek before placing a light kiss upon her skin.

"Regretted not being able to take my time…" Natsuki trailed one hand up the curve of Shizuru's hip following up to her waist then gently cupping her full breasts. Her other hand continued teasing the wet folds, periodically flicking her clit. "…Showing you just how much I love you."

The younger woman let exhaled soft moans and whimpers at Natsuki's loving touches and adoring words. She could feel the older woman's heart beating erratically just like her own. Her soft breasts pressed against the top of her back. She felt the way Natsuki's hard cock practically throbbed against her lower back.

"I want you inside me." Shizuru moaned heatedly. She whimpered in pleasure when a slender finger prodded her tight opening and gently thrusted in and out.

Tawny hair shook as Shizuru gasped when another finger joined inside of her hot velvety pussy. A whine left her full lips. "Na, Natsuki! I want more…"

"Tell me…What do you want baby?" Natsuki whispered hotly in her lover's ear. She wanted to hear Shizuru say it.

"I want your cock inside me. I want to feel you buried deep inside…" Shizuru moaned sexily, a hint of desperation was in her voice.

Natsuki was sure she would never get tired of hearing her love declare her needs and feelings to her.

"I want to make love to you…" Natsuki whispered with love and passion. "I want your body to mold to my touch and your pussy to stretch for me."

Her fingers slowly dislodged from Shizuru's tight hole and she gently held the garnet eyed goddess' hips to lift her slightly up. Shizuru practically dripped at the naughty words. Just knowing that Natsuki wanted her as much as she wanted the older woman, made her heart explode with joy and her body ignite with lust.

The water rippled around them. Shizuru reached down to grab Natsuki's hardened cock, stroking the stiff shaft and lining it up to her tight wet opening. Slowly, she eased down with Natsuki's help. The both of them let out moans as Shizuru's heated pussy stretched to accommodate the large length.

Shizuru only felt pleasure as her pussy took in the hardened arousal. Her mouth opened in pleasure. Already, her body was getting used to being filled by her lover. "So big, so hard… it feels so good Natsuki." She moaned gutturally as Natsuki filled her completely with her throbbing cock.

Natsuki stilled when she was fully inside. Her hands gently stroked Shizuru's curvy hips as the younger woman settled against her and she kissed the younger woman's neck softly. Shizuru was gripping her so tightly, she had to resist the urge to pump into her. "You do this to me baby. You drive me crazy, Shizuru. You're so hot and wet and tight on my dick."

Shizuru placed her hands on Natsuki's thighs and started to gently move her hips up and down, going up a few inches before lowering herself. Natsuki pumped softly into her wet heat, meeting each thrust with her own. Their wet bodies rubbed together deliciously.

Natsuki moaned loudly. She started thrusting deeper inside her younger woman's tight pussy. Her pace was slow yet so deep, hitting Shizuru in all the right places. Shizuru let out a chorus of moans and sharp gasps and kept bouncing on the hard cock, the water making her slip and preventing her from going faster.

"Ah, Natsuki, right there. Harder, faster, baby, please." Shizuru loudly moaned at the feeling of Natsuki pumping so deep inside her, the pleasure was mind numbing. She felt the pressure building up.

Natsuki gladly followed her request. She loved it when Shizuru urged her on almost desperately needing the older woman. She carefully moved Shizuru's hands from her thighs and held them over her stomach, adjusting her position and wrapped her arms around the younger woman's slim waist.

Water splashed around them and outside of the tub at the faster pace. Each thrust was deep and powerful inside of the teen's tight pussy. The faster pace drove Shizuru to the brink of pleasure. Loud moans spilled forth from her lips. "I, I'm so close, Natsuki!"

The sensations were overwhelming. The tawny haired goddess could feel her dark haired lover everywhere. The soft lips sucking hard on her neck, her strong yet gentle arms wrapped around her body, her thighs pressing against her own. Her hard throbbing cock pumping deeply inside her at a faster pace. The passionate love in Natsuki's voice as she told her to come apart for her.

Shizuru came hard with a high pitched moan. Her pussy clenched tightly on the hard length still pumping inside of her and her body trembled in ecstasy. Barely a second later, the sexy moans of her lover reached her ears. "Shizuru!"

The blue haired beauty shot her seed deep inside of her lover's still cumming pussy and Shizuru couldn't help but cry out in pleasure as she felt the warm cum spill inside of her womb.

The lovers laid limp against each other, breathing heavily from the intensity of their orgasms. Shizuru leaned her head back resting on Natsuki's shoulder. The older woman gently stroked her curves, helping her calm down from her high.

…

Natsuki and Shizuru spent the rest of the weekend in domestic bliss, just spending time together throughout the day. Even going on a few more dates. They made love for hours every night. Instead of extinguishing the flames of their passions by giving into desires, their attraction to one another only multiplied.

That made the impending return home even harder to bare…

…

"If you hold that bottle any tighter, it's totally going to break." Mai said to a very nervous looking Reito.

"That's what I told him." Shizuru said playfully. She stood next to Reito as the tall man nervously looked at the closed kitchen door.

"I give him 2 minutes tops before he has a nervous breakdown." Nina said dryly.

"I'm definitely recording that. The school would flip if they saw their VP so freaked out." Nao said enjoying the show. Her arm slung over Nina's shoulder. They were officially together now.

Mai laughed at the teen's behavior and patted his arm, she used to be able to ruffle his hair but he was much taller than her now. "I'm sure Natsuki's giving him the same speech she gave Yuichi when we started dating."

There was a semi intimate gathering of Natsuki's closest friends and her children's friends at Natsuki's house for a New Years Eve party.

"Ara? What did she say?" Shizuru looked at Natsuki's best friend curiously.

Mai turned her face mock serious and poorly imitated Natsuki's gruff voice, "Mai's like a sister to me so don't you dare break her heart or I'll break you…"

Shizuru giggled at the poor imitation. "That sounds like her."

"Huh. She just told me to be good to her baby girl." Nao said smirking. It helped that Natsuki practically considered her a daughter already.

"You guys aren't helping at all." Reito said horrified.

"You're kind of an idiot… but, you make her happy so I approve." Mai finished by exaggerating her characteristic grunt of approval.

"Natsuki was much harsher back then though… She's much nicer nowadays so I wouldn't worry to much. After all your mom loves you and wouldn't want to do anything to hurt you." Mai said fondly. Her friend had really grown over the years.

Reito smiled, feeling a lot less nervous. "Thanks aunt Mai."

As if on cue Natsuki came out smiling with an equally cheerful Sergey. The tension in Reito's shoulders visibly disappeared and Sergey wrapped and arm around him and kissed his cheek. Reito blushed brightly at the affection in front of others.

"I guess there was nothing to worry about." The dark haired man said smiling.

"Don't worry Rei-kun, I'm saving the baby pictures for next time. Right Sergey?" Natsuki said teasingly and pinched Reito's blushing cheek while winking at Sergey.

"And the embarrassing stories you promised to tell me." Sergey said smiling playfully.

"Oh don't forget the cute naked bum photos." Mai chirped playfully.

"Ara, you definitely have to tell Sergey about the time Reito tried to sell Nina for tea." Shizuru chimed in happily.

"I was 5 and she kept pulling my hair!" Reito cried out embarrassed. His face was the reddest it's ever been.

"I'm glad I bit your nose after that. Baby me must have sensed the evil." Nina deadpanned but it was playful.

"And that's why Mikoto was never allowed to babysit you ever again." Natsuki said seriously.

Everyone laughed at the horrified expression on Reito's normally calm composed face. "I've made a horrible mistake." He muttered.

…

The party was going well and when the clock struck midnight Natsuki went upstairs to gather the New Years gifts.

Shizuru followed under the guise of helping the older woman. Natsuki's back was turned when Shizuru quietly opened the door and closed it, turning the lock.

Natsuki smiled brightly, love shone in her eyes when she stared at the younger woman. All night, her eyes couldn't help but look at Shizuru.

Shizuru walked closer to Natsuki and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. Their faces only inches apart. The younger woman could hear the slight hitch in Natsuki's breath. She could feel the way Natsuki's heart started to rapidly pump.

"Happy new year, my Natsuki." Shizuru whispered lovingly and leaned up to kiss the older woman. Her lips moved slowly, tenderly savoring the blue haired beauty's soft lips.

Natsuki put her hands on Shizuru's hips and pulled her closer. She deepened the kiss and licked the tawny haired woman's bottom lip with her tongue, asking for permission to enter. It was readily accepted and their tongues danced together languidly.

Reluctantly, they pulled away. They didn't have much time before someone would start to wonder why they were taking so long.

"Happy new year, Shizuru." Natsuki whispered against her lips. While cupping her lover's flushed cheek. The older woman couldn't help herself and recaptured Shizuru's soft full lips in a slow soft kiss. Every time she pulled away, she was drawn right back in.

"Natsuki what's taking so long?" They heard a voice yell from downstairs likely belonging to Mai.

They both knew that their relationship had to stay a secret. Which meant, that they would have to go back to having small stolen moments like this. Saying it was difficult was putting it lightly.

Their bodies craved each other as did their souls. It hurt not being able to greet each other with a kiss and instead acting like nothing had happened between them. Natsuki's smoldering emeralds couldn't help but absorb every inch of the younger woman. When those garnet eyes stared emotionally at her, the blue haired beauty couldn't, didn't want to look away.

It was dangerous. They were playing with fire. If anyone studied their gazes they would surely notice something more than a friendly look shared between friends. That truth, couldn't stop their intense feelings for one another.

Natsuki had been itching to touch Shizuru all night. That's why she decided to forgo alcohol tonight. The older woman knew she wouldn't be able to resist her temptations and she couldn't take that risk.

Shizuru wanted Natsuki badly. She couldn't help but longingly stare at her lover throughout the night. It had only been a few days since they had last made love but her body and her heart craved Natsuki.

They reluctantly pulled away from each other and walked down as if nothing happened. They couldn't risk anyone finding out about their relationship. Their hearts ached for each other throughout the night yet they knew that there was nothing they could do to change their situation.

…

That's why after the New Year, they ended up going back to Natsuki's summer home almost every weekend for the past two months. It was slightly suspicious but they couldn't help themselves. The ache for one another only grew more painful the longer they were apart.

The only time they didn't go was when Natsuki spent time on the weekends with her kids or if she was too busy with work. Reito had been absorbed in his own relationship with Sergey, spending most of his weekends with his boyfriend. And Nina had finally made progress with Nao. They had kissed under the mistletoe at Reito's insistence about keeping traditions alive. Her kid's relationships worked in her favor for the moment.

The small town was like the lovers own special secret hideout. They didn't have to worry about being seen in public. They didn't have to worry about their age difference, as no one could tell since Natsuki looked so young. They didn't have to stave off their carnal desires anymore.

They knew it was risky to constantly disappear together every weekend. If anyone were to ask questions or dig a little deeper, it would be hard to deflect from the truth. But, they couldn't stop, they didn't want to stop. The connection they shared was too strong and the lovers couldn't help but come back for more...


	13. Chapter 13

It was already the middle of February and almost every weekend for the past two months, Shizuru and Natsuki would escape away to the small beach town. Shizuru was filled with happiness. Natsuki was everything she ever dreamed of and more. Her fantasies didn't even compare to the real beauty, both inside and out, of her lover.

Shizuru was so high up in the clouds, nothing could bring her down. Her mind had been utterly consumed by Natsuki since they finally got together. Still, she managed to study hard for the college entrance exams that took place in January.

Now was the moment of truth. Shizuru took a deep breath and looked nervously at her best friend, who sat across from her. They wore matching expressions. Both had 3 thick envelopes neatly organized on Shizuru's large desk. The two of them were the only ones who remained in the Student Council office.

"Ready on the count of 3." Reito said taking a deep breath.

"1…2…3…" The friends counted out at the same time. The sounds of envelopes being carefully opened combined with the ruffling of papers.

Various expressions crossed their faces as they each read the contents of the letters.

Shizuru spoke first "Ara, I got in... to all three" she sounded genuinely surprised.

"Me too." Reito said in a similar state of shock. Suddenly he sprung up and leaned over to hug his best friend excitedly.

"We did it!" Shizuru squealed in excitement and hugged Reito back.

"I can't believe it. We got into all three schools!" Reito said happily.

"All that studying finally paid off." Shizuru said relieved.

Even though she was the top of her class, with Reito as second, they were still nervous about the results of their efforts. This was their future after all!

"Oh man I can't wait to tell mom. She'll be so excited!" Reito said energetically. "Oh and I have to tell Sergey. I wonder if he got his letters yet." He added as an afterthought.

Shizuru swallowed lightly at the mention of her secret lover. The best friends began to gather their things and started to walk out the school building.

"Have you decided which one you'll go to?" Shizuru asked.

"Hmm, I don't know yet. I have to weight my options and talk to mom to hear what she thinks. And I need to talk to Sergey to figure out where he's going. And, we've always wanted to go to University together so I need your opinion too." Reito said smiling softly at his best friend.

"Well there's Tokyo University, the top public University in Japan. Kyoto University is second. And of course Fuuka University… All three are the top schools in Japan with Fuuka being the top private University." Shizuru said musing and held up three fingers.

"It's a tough decision." Shizuru said sighing.

"What about those Universities in Italy that you applied to?" Reito asked.

"Papa wanted me to go to University in Italy since he and mama are spending most of their time there. But, Japan always felt like home to me." Shizuru replied smiling at her best friend. It was true, while she loved Italy and her family there, Japan was where she grew up. It was home. And her friends lived here and of course the love of her life…

One thing she hadn't considered before, was actually forming a relationship with Natsuki and what that entail when it came to college and her future. Fuuka was the closest, with Tokyo being the second closest and Kyoto being the furthest away. All she knew was that she never wanted to lose Natsuki.

"It might sound selfish of me, but I'm happy that you're staying in Japan. I'd miss you too much if you left." Reito said sincerely.

"Ara, Rei-kun is so sweet. I would miss you too, after all you're my best friend and with mama and papa being away all the time, I basically spend all my time with you and Nina." Shizuru replied sincerely, almost teary eyed, and hugged the dark haired man. "And with Natsuki…" she added mentally.

"Shizuru… You're gonna make me cry." Reito said emotionally and hugged his best friend back.

"We're really growing up huh." Reito said pensively with a mix of excitement. A strange feeling bubbled in his stomach. They weren't kids anymore. Soon, they would have to deal with adult responsibilities.

"Yeah…" Shizuru said softly.

A sense of discomfort prickled under her skin. Things were going so smoothly with her blue haired lover. But they never talked about the future, about what would happen when Shizuru went to college. If they would ever reveal their relationship to their family or friends or anyone.

It was an unspoken rule. Neither one of them wanted to ruin the romantic trance they were in. Not since Natsuki finally accepted her own feelings and reciprocated Shizuru's feelings. The garnet eyed teen wasn't a little kid anymore and she proved it to Natsuki over and over again.

Now she had to make an adult decision about her future. She wondered what Natsuki would want her to do… Unfortunately, she wouldn't be able to see the older woman this weekend. Well at least, not in their private spot.

Natsuki was busy all week with work, nearing a breakthrough on a device, which purpose was to repair vision impairment ranging from legally blind to those who needed readings glasses. And whether things went well or bad, the older woman would go celebrate with her friends and co-workers.

Natsuki told her how Mai was getting on her case since recently, she hadn't spent much time with her friends. After all it was true, Natsuki spent all her free time with Shizuru or her kids since they starting dating and in turn ended up neglecting her friends.

…

"Mom!" Reito called excitedly as soon as he entered the house with Nina following close behind.

Natsuki came out from the kitchen wearing an apron, her dark hair was tied in a ponytail. She smiled lovingly at her kids especially when she saw the beaming smile on Reito's face and the proud smile on Nina's.

"I have big news!" Reito exclaimed running up to his mother.

"I got accepted into all three schools!" Almost immediately Natsuki excitedly hugged her son. The taller man leaned down and slightly lifting up his mother.

"I knew you would get in! I'm so proud of you Rei-kun!" Natsuki said happily and her voice swelled with pride.

Natsuki started to affectionately nuzzle Reito's head. "My Rei-kun is so smart. I'm so happy for you. All that studying was worth it."

Nina watched the scene tenderly. Reito was blushing now from the praise and affection from his mother.

"Oh we have to celebrate! And tell your grandparents. They'll be so proud of you." Natsuki said excitedly.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me. It's not that big of a deal…" Reito whined slightly but was happy that his mother was so proud of him.

"This is a huge deal Rei-kun. You got into the top Universities in Japan. Now's the time you can brag a little, ne." Natsuki said smiling. She raised great kids.

"Have you decided which one you want to go to?" Nina asked her older brother.

"I haven't decided yet." Reito said, "What do you think mom?"

"Well I might be biased, since I went to Fuuka and so did your mother. Also it's closer to home than the others. However, Tokyo is the number 1 University in Japan. And, the city of Kyoto has such a rich history…. It's selfish of me but I would prefer to have you nearby… But I want you to make the best decision for your future. I love you Rei-kun and I'll support whichever decision you make. Your mother would be so proud of you." Natsuki said smiling slightly and looking adoringly at her son.

It was bittersweet to see her son grow up and go on his own. Time flied so fast. It felt like it was only yesterday when Reito would run into her room with tears in his big dark brown eyes, asking to sleep in her bed because he had a nightmare. Or when soon after Rena died, he would cling onto her, afraid that she would disappear like his other mother. Tears prickled behind her forest green eyes. Reito looked so much like Rena… He wasn't a little boy anymore but a man.

She turned to look at Nina. It wasn't much longer until her little Nina-Chan would become a woman and go off to college too. She remembered staring into those light brown eyes and gently touching her dark blue head of hair when her daughter was born.

…

"She looks just like you. Beautiful…" Rena whispered while holding their newborn daughter. A deep love in her eyes looking at the new life they had created together.

"Kruger women have strong genes, but I think she has your cheeks." Natsuki said lightly joking. A soft blush covered her cheeks. Her fingers gently ruffled the dark head of hair. The same look of love in her eyes as Rena.

Little Nina grabbed her finger with her tiny hands and put the digit in her mouth causing the parents to laugh.

"Our Nina-chan is so cute." Natsuki cooed.

The hospital door opened and Saeko came in holding the hand of a three year old Reito. Saeko cooed lovingly at her new granddaughter while Reito went on his tiptoes trying to get a peek at his new sister.

Natsuki bent down, eye level to her son and kissed his forehead. "Ne Rei-kun, are you ready to meet your sister?"

"Yes mom! I wanna see her." Reito shouted excitement in his tiny face. The baby made a displeased sound at the loud noise.

"You have to be quieter, Nina-chan's ears are sensitive since she's so young." Natsuki said softly to her little boy.

Reito nodded his head furiously. Still excited but willing to listen to his mother.

Natsuki smiled and gently ruffled his hair. "That's my Reito. Now it's your responsibility as a big brother to watch out for Nina-chan and protect her."

"Don't worry mom, I'll be the best big brother ever." Reito said with a sweet childlike determination.

She giggled at her son's antics and gently picked up him up, holding him up by her hip and helping him sit next to his mama and his new baby sister.

"Whoa mama, she was in your belly? She's so tiny. She looked bigger in your belly." Reito's eyes were wide as he looked at his mama and his baby sister.

Rena giggled and gently kissed his forehead, "Yes and you were in my belly too Rei-kun. Though you were much bigger." Rena poked his tummy causing Reito to giggle.

"Wow mama you're amazing." Reito was in awe.

"Yeah she is." Natsuki said smiling and sat behind Reito.

"Do you want to hold her Rei-kun?" Rena asked sweetly.

"Can I?" The boy said looking at his moms and his sister.

They nodded their heads and Rena gently passed Nina to Reito. Natsuki helped him adjust to holding Nina properly.

"Hi Nina-chan. I'm Reito but mom and mama call me Rei-kun. I'm your big brother and I promise to take care of you. You're gonna love our family. Mom and mama are the best. And Grandma Saeko will buy us anything we want and our Grandparents are fun too." Reito said gently holding his baby sister.

Natsuki and Rena had tears in their eyes. Their little family was perfect. Everything was perfect. Then the accident happened…

…

"Natsuki are you listening?!" Mai exclaimed. They were in a bar, along with Chie, Aoi, Midori, Takumi, and Akira, celebrating the success of their project.

Natsuki sipped absentmindedly on her drink. The celebration was a good excuse to let loose a little so she was already on her 3rd drink. Honestly, she just wanted to relax and not think about any of the 'heavy' issues going on in her life but not get wasted.

"Something about Yuichi being a jerk?" Natsuki asked.

Mai rolled her eyes, "Well yeah, but I was telling you that I invited Shiho to come here. She's a nice girl, Natsuki."

Natsuki furrowed her brows, "Isn't that the crazy girl that used to stalk your husband?"

"You definitely weren't listening…" Mai muttered. "I was telling you that Shiho is ready to settle down and that she said she was interested in you." Mai finished looking hopeful. Shiho was a torn on her side the moment she met Yuichi 10 years ago.

"You're kidding right?" Natsuki said laughing but stoped when Mai looked seriously at her.

"Look there she is now." Mai said pointing out the pink haired woman.

"Oh no, you're not setting me up with your husband's stalker!" Natsuki exclaimed somewhat loudly because of the alcohol in her system.

"What grown woman has pigtails?!" Natsuki hissed at her friend when she saw her 'date' approaching.

"Come on Natsuki. She's a nice woman, she went to college and now she took over at her Grandfather's temple. She's trying to move on with her life. She wants to find someone nice, get married…and have kids…" Mai said.

Natsuki almost spit out her drink at what Mai was implying. She was dumbfounded and her face showed it. "Mai, I really don't need help with my love life."

"But, you haven't dated anyone since you broke up with that model. Plus, you've only had sex buddies since Rena passed… Don't you want to find someone to spend the rest of your life with? I just want you to be happy, Natsuki." Mai said concerned for her best friend. She knew that Reito was going to college soon and Nina would follow soon after. Soon Natsuki would be all alone in her big house.

"I'm fine, Mai, really. If I need help I promise I'll let you know." Natsuki said smiling slightly at her friend's concern. Mai always meant well but sometimes went about it the wrong way.

"Okay, if you say so… But at least have some drinks and talk to her tonight." Mai said understanding Natsuki's reluctance. The older woman was stubborn to a fault sometimes. "You never know, you too might hit it off and… have some fun." Mai said wiggling her eyebrows obnoxiously.

Natsuki put her hands on Mai's shoulders and looked her dead in the eye. Her face was serious and she deadpanned, "Mai you're my best friend and I love you but, there would never be enough alcohol in the world for that to happen."

"Mou, don't be mean Natsuki." Mai said pouting.

"Not even if she was the last woman on earth." Natsuki deadpanned seriously just seconds before Shiho appeared in front of them.

…

Shizuru couldn't sleep. She was sleeping over at the Krugers house along with Nao, Haruka and Yukino. It was a celebration sleepover since Reito, Haruka and herself got accepted into the Universities of their choice.

She wanted to see Natsuki but the older woman hadn't come home yet and it was already 1 in the morning. Everyone else had fallen asleep already so the house was deadly silent.

Suddenly, she heard the sound of a door opening and footsteps along with a happy yet sleep bark. That could only mean one thing, Natsuki had reached home.

Shizuru's heart beat faster just knowing that her love was nearby. She bit her bottom lip, wanting to go see Natsuki. She knew that she shouldn't, not when all her friends were nearby, but the temptation was too strong and it had been two weeks since she was last alone with the blue haired beauty. They texted but it wasn't the same.

Quietly, Shizuru crept out of the room, making sure everyone was still asleep. She smiled in satisfaction as the door closed without making a sound. She walked with light soundless footsteps to the end of the hall, where Natsuki's bedroom was. She turned the knob and quietly closed the door, making sure to lock the door afterwards.

Natsuki practically jumped up at the intrusion. She laid on the bed still in tight jeans and a T-shirt. She hadn't bothered to change out of her clothes from earlier.

"Shizuru…" Natsuki couldn't help but smile softly at seeing the tawny haired beauty.

"Natsuki…" Shizuru whispered emotionally yet softly. The older woman was cuddling the cute stuffed dog that she won for her at the festival but put it down and got off the bed, moving to meet Shizuru.

Two strong yet gentle arms wrapped around her body and she was greeted with a soft kiss against her lips. The taste of alcohol lingered on her lips but she wasn't too drunk. "Hey there." Natsuki whispered happy to see her lover even though she knew she should send Shizuru out of her room.

"Ara, did you miss me?" Shizuru whispered against the older woman's lips and cupped her cheeks.

"So much. I'm happy to see you…" Natsuki whispered sincerely, "But you shouldn't be here. What if someone wakes up and notices that you're missing?" Natsuki asked worriedly. It wasn't a good idea to have Shizuru in her room right now.

"They're all asleep and I wanted to see you. It's been two weeks since we last saw each other like this. Can I stay a little bit longer? I just want to hold you for a while." Shizuru said truthfully and rubbed her thumb on Natsuki's cheek. Her eyes glimmered with affection and love. She hated being apart from the forest eyed beauty.

Natsuki nodded in agreement. It was difficult being away from Shizuru for so long. She couldn't help but crave the younger woman. If she was sober it might have been harder to convince her but Natsuki gave in rather quickly. The intoxicating beauty in front of her and the intoxication of alcohol made for a dangerous combination.

Natsuki gently kissed the younger woman, letting their lips slowly move together to convey their feelings. Her fingers softly stroked Shizuru's hips as their kiss deepened, her tongue met Shizuru's in a fiery dance.

When they broke apart for air, Natsuki whispered tenderly, "I love you, Shizuru."

The younger woman blushed and her heart fluttered every time she heard those words spill forth from the lips of her lover. "I love you too, my Natsuki." Shizuru whispered lovingly.

Natsuki laid flat on her back with one arm around Shizuru. Her fingers gently threading through Shizuru's tawny hair. Her other hand was currently being stroked gently by one of Shizuru's hands. While her legs were entangled with Shizuru's.

The garnet eyed woman had wrapped her arm around the older woman and rested her head over Natsuki's rapidly beating heart. Shizuru smiled at the way Natsuki's body reacted to her touch. It was always like this, practically beating out of her chest with emotion. Shizuru's own heart matched the beat of her lover's. They laid there for a while, just appreciating each other's company.

"So, have you decided yet? Which school you'll go to." Natsuki asked after a while of silence. Shizuru had texted her the news but they hadn't talked further about the subject due to their lack of alone time within the past few days.

Shizuru shook her head no and whispered, "Let's not talk about that now… please. We can talk more about it next week when we have more time together."

"Okay…Forget I said anything. Let's just enjoy this." Natsuki said sighing softly. She didn't want to ruin the moment but Shizuru's decision weighed on her mind along with Reito's decision.

"How was your night?" Shizuru asked quietly, enjoying the feel of Natsuki pressed so close against her. Intimacy like this came easily to them with tender touches and gentle ministrations. There was something so comforting, to be able to touch one another.

She felt the vibration in her lover's chest as she began to talk. "It was fun. I'm pretty sure everyone left drunk. I may have drank a bit too much too." Natsuki said a bit sheepishly.

"You didn't drive home did you?" Shizuru asked worriedly. She lightly tapped Natsuki's hand that she was currently playing with.

"No, I left my car home. I was gonna take a taxi but Mai made her friend drop me home." Natsuki said with a small chuckle.

Shizuru resumed her ministrations in Natsuki's hand and felt relieved that the older woman didn't drive while drinking. "Mai didn't bring you home?" Shizuru asked and kissed the palm of her hand.

Natsuki chuckled then pouted "No, she was being sneaky."

"She tried to set me up with her crazy friend. The girl was 28 and had pigtails!" Natsuki said unthinkingly and didn't notice the soft hitch in Shizuru's breath or the way her arm tightened around her body.

"That was sneaky… You didn't like her did you?" Shizuru whispered insecurely against the blue haired beauty's neck with a slight strain in her voice. She hated that she felt jealous. Natsuki was hers and the older woman declared so herself many times now. But, she couldn't help but feel insecure about her lack of experience and the fact that Natsuki might want a relationship that she didn't have to hide.

"No way. Plus, I only have eyes for you." Natsuki whispered sweetly and kissed the top of Shizuru's head.

"Was she pretty?" Shizuru mumbled softly then started to place light kisses on Natsuki's neck. She didn't want to know the answer but she had to know. Her hand gently stroked up and down Natsuki's side causing her T-shirt to ride up.

"Maybe to the right person but she's definitely not my type." Natsuki chuckled at the thought of her and Shiho of all people.

"Don't tell me you're jealous?" Natsuki asked playfully and watched as Shizuru's face turned red. "That's so cute."

The younger woman hid her blushing face in the crook of Natsuki's neck and mumbled out cutely, "Ikezu."

"You have nothing to worry about. I'm yours and you're mine." Natsuki spoke sincerely, letting her feelings control her actions and words.

Beaming ruby eyes looked up at her with so much love, Natsuki felt like she couldn't breathe. Then Shizuru captured her breath when she kissed her senseless. The younger woman's tongue prodded past her soft lips and hungrily drank in her lover.

Natsuki let out a low moan into Shizuru's ravenous mouth as the tawny haired teen shifted to lay on top of her. Shizuru's soft hands stroked her taunt stomach, pushing up the material of her T-shirt to expose her soft skin.

"Uhn, Shizuru… We can't." Natsuki husked out as she felt a hand dip lower, teasing against the top of her waistband. Shizuru's lips moved down to Natsuki's sensitive neck, placing open mouthed kisses and light nips on the milky skin.

"You know… it's been two weeks since we last had sex..." Shizuru whispered seductively in Natsuki's ear. She was relieved to hear Natsuki declare herself as hers. But a possessive part of Shizuru wanted Natsuki to show her that she loved her and only her. She craved Natsuki's touch and two weeks felt like an eternity.

"I want you but we can't do this here. Reito and Nina are in the next room and so are all your friends." Natsuki whispered reluctantly. She didn't want to stop but it was too risky and she couldn't help but feel guilty that her kids were in the next room over, completely unaware of what their best friend and mother were doing.

"They're all asleep…. Don't think about anything else and just let me make love to you. Don't you want to feel me, Natsuki?" Shizuru whispered sexily. She sat up on the older woman's lap and grabbed Natsuki's hand, guiding it down on her own body from her full red lips, past her full breasts.

Natsuki's eyed darkened in arousal as she watched Shizuru's ministrations. Shizuru was very… convincing. It probably didn't help that alcohol was clouding her better judgement. And what Shizuru said was true, it had been two weeks since they last made love and Natsuki couldn't deny how badly she craved the younger woman.

"I want you, I need you." Shizuru softly moaned as she guided Natsuki's hand to her aching sex over her shorts. The heat radiating from Shizuru's pussy immediately caused Natsuki's dick to harden.

The tawny haired teen made a move to slip Natsuki's hand inside her shorts, "Wait…" Natsuki whispered and tugged softly at the bottom of Shizuru's t-shirt. "Take off your clothes."

Shizuru smirked triumphantly and tossed off her t-shirt then unclasped her bra, throwing it to the side. The younger woman watched the hungry look in the lover's eyes at seeing the freshly exposed skin including her large full breasts.

Shizuru leaned down to kiss Natsuki heatedly. Her mouth moved possessively, taking the lead and greedily devouring the blue haired beauty's lips. The younger woman grinded down on Natsuki's lap, feeling her hardened arousal poke against her own arousal.

Natsuki's hands cupped the soft skin of Shizuru's thighs, pulling her closer against her own body. It was so hard to resist the tawny haired beauty and truthfully, Natsuki didn't want to. Not when this sexy woman was kissing her like her life depended on it.

The guilt of her children being in the room next door fought with her uncontrollable need, to make love to Shizuru over and over again. She could feel the love pouring into the kiss along with burning passion. That was the hardest part to resist. If it was just about sex, then she could easily walk away but the love they made was absolutely addicting.

"You're gonna be the death of me..." Natsuki murmured softly against her full lips before taking the lead, kissing her ferociously. Her hands ran up the sides of Shizuru's soft thighs all the way up to her full breasts. She massaged the soft large mounds, teasing the erect nipples.

Shizuru tangled her fingers in Natsuki's silky hair and moaned into her lover's heated mouth, losing herself in the intensity of the kiss and the experienced hands massaging her breasts. The pure passion made her feel intoxicated and like her senses were only created to feel Natsuki's love.

"I need you Natsuki. I need you to make love to me…" Shizuru whispered sexily and breathless when they broke apart their kiss for air.

"If we do this then you have to be very quiet." Natsuki whispered as her hands trailed down and softly stroked Shizuru's curvy hips. She decided then and there that she could agonize and feel guilty later. Right now all she wanted to think about was Shizuru. She wanted to surround her entire being with the garnet eyed goddess.

"I thought you liked me loud?" Shizuru whispered teasingly and nibbled lightly on Natsuki's bottom lip.

"I love it when you scream my name…" Natsuki husked lightly feeling more and more turned on. "But, I doubt Reito and Nina and your friends want to wake up to that."

"Hmm, that would be very bad…" Shizuru captured Natsuki's lips once more in a sensual kiss before crawling down her body. Soft lips placed open mouthed kisses down the expanse of her lover's taunt stomach.

Natsuki stifled her moans by biting on her knuckles as Shizuru unbuttoned her jeans then slid the material off along with her boxers, fully exposing her hardened erection. "Maybe you can give me something to keep my mouth occupied." Shizuru whispered hungrily as she put her lips over the head of the throbbing cock tasting her lover.

She took more of the hardened length in her mouth, enjoying the feel and taste of the blue haired beauty. She was sure that she would never get tired of pleasuring her lover. Small moans spilled from Natsuki's mouth even though she tried her best to stifle them. "Shizuru… Wait a minute, I have an idea." Natsuki mumbled her voice filled with desire.

Reluctantly, Shizuru pulled away from the now slick throbbing length. Her hands softly pumped the shaft and her garnet eyes looked up at Natsuki's emeralds while biting her lip.

"Sit on my face." Natsuki whispered sexily and leaned up on her elbows. "I need to keep my mouth busy too… And I want to taste you." It was so hard to stifle her moans when Shizuru was bringing her so much pleasure. Plus, she wanted to make Shizuru cum for her, to taste her sweet essence.

"I like the way you think, my Natsuki." Shizuru said hotly and got off the bed to pull down her shorts and underwear, exposing herself completely. She climbed back into the bed and watched as Natsuki threw off her t-shirt, the both of them now completely naked.

Natsuki beckoned her ruby eyed lover forward, her eyes captivated by the beauty in front of her. Shizuru crawled up besides Natsuki's head, waiting for the more experienced woman to tell her what to do next. "Just put your legs to the side of my head and sit down." Natsuki husked quietly.

Shizuru did as told, her soaking wet pussy hovered over Natsuki's lips and her shapely butt on display as her lover held her by her thighs. She stretched over Natsuki's body, her lips hovering over Natsuki's throbbing cock.

A hot tongue licked her wet pussy, taking hungry licks causing the younger woman to nearly cry out in pleasure. Instead, she swallowed the big hard cock in front of her. Her moans created pleasurable vibrations down the shaft.

Natsuki greedily devoured her lover's wet pussy, licking hard and fast, drinking in the sweet essence on the woman on top of her. She moaned lowly into her lover's heated arousal at the pleasure Shizuru was giving her but didn't stop her worship of the younger woman's sopping wet pussy. Her hands grabbed the plump ass of her lover, grinding her deeper against her ravenous mouth. Her tongue slipped inside Shizuru's tight hole, penetrating as far as she could with her tongue.

Shizuru bobbed up and down the thick cock, sucking fervidly and moaning into the shaft at Natsuki's ministrations on her body. Her full lips wrapped fully around the hard length, completely swallowing the entirety of her lover's throbbing cock.

She cried out loudly when she couldn't take anymore and the pleasure erupted throughout her body. Though the sound was stifled by the cock in her mouth causing her to gag around the around the throbbing length, pulling back a little.

The way the younger woman's throat squeezed around her dick made Natsuki fall apart only seconds after Shizuru. Her mouth was busy drinking in all of Shizuru's addictive essence while her cock was still buried inside Shizuru's mouth shooting out hot cum. The white essence spilled out of Shizuru's mouth running down past her lips and chin, reaching her breasts. She swallowed what she could but she couldn't focus as she rode out her orgasm.

They both laid there catching their breaths for a few moments. After a few minutes, Shizuru rose up slightly and carefully turned with Natsuki's help and crawled back up beside her lover. Natsuki stared in awe at the cum messily dripping down the younger woman's mouth. Her dick twitched at the sight but her hands gently wiped the excess cum off her lover's body.

Right after she cleaned her garnet eyed beauty, her hands were captured by Shizuru's mouth as she sucked on the digits, licking off the essence smeared there.

"Fuck, you're amazing Shizuru." Natsuki whispered as she took in the sight of her lover. Her length started to harden again at the younger woman's ministrations. When Shizuru finished her task, Natsuki captured her lips in a fiery kiss, pulling her lover into her lap.

Shizuru could feel the hardening length pressed against her pelvis, causing her to moan into the kiss and pull Natsuki closer, desperately wanting to be one with her lover. Natsuki shared the same sentiment and whispered against her lips heatedly, "I want to be inside of you, Shizuru. I want to make love to you…"

"I want you to fill me up completely. I need to feel you deep inside." Shizuru whispered lustfully and reached down a hand to stroke Natsuki's hardened length and watched as Natsuki's face scrunched up in pleasure. Soft lips met her collarbone as Natsuki gently sucked on the smooth skin, stifling her moans and marking her lover.

Shizuru couldn't help but moan out when the blue haired beauty sucked harshly on a sensitive spot on her neck. "Natsuki…"

"As much as I love hearing you moan my name, you have to be quiet baby." Natsuki whispered lightly teasing her lover.

"It's hard to stay silent when you make me feel so good especially when you bury yourself deep inside of me." Shizuru whispered back sexily then her smile widened at an idea.

Shizuru gently got off of Natsuki's lap, causing the older woman to whine in protest until she saw Shizuru get on all fours, lowering her head to the bed while her ass was up in the air. Garnet eyes looked back at her with burning desire as Shizuru whispered, "I want it like this…"

Natsuki was captivated by the beauty of her lover, her plump ass raised up while her wet pussy shone on display. Her tawny hair falling over her shoulders and her cheeks covered by a blush at her bold move. Those intense ruby eyes looking at her with ravenous desire yet still filled with love. She was sure her own emerald eyes reflected the same intense emotions that they both felt.

Soft lips gently kissed her plump butt, trailing up to her lower back and making their way up her spine, worshipping her body. Natsuki's gentle hands stroked her smooth skin, running down her curves and massaging her ass.

A finger gently prodded her folds and entered her tight hole. Shizuru stifled a moan into the pillow and a second finger filled her soon was such a considerate lover. She always made sure that Shizuru was ready before penetrating her with her cock. It made Shizuru's heart burst, no matter how lustful or lewd their sex became, Natsuki's actions were always filled with love, always taking care of the younger woman's body and soul.

Natsuki carefully dislodged her fingers and lined her throbbing cock up to Shizuru's drenched pussy, gently rubbing the tip through the folds. She leaned over Shizuru's body, her breasts pressing against Shizuru's back, and placing soft kisses in her shoulder working her way up to her ear. "Are you ready baby?" Natsuki husked into Shizuru's ear as she lined up the tip of her cock to Shizuru's tight hole.

"Yes, I want you Natsuki… Please, make love to me." Shizuru whispered with desire.

Natsuki held her hips and gently entered her tight wet pussy, stretching her out to take the thick cock. Shizuru gasped into the pillow, muffling her moans. Her body was tingling everywhere like every nerve was buzzing with electricity. Natsuki had such an intense effect on her and she was absolutely obsessed with this feeling.

She let out a guttural moan into the pillow when Natsuki finally buried herself completely inside her velvety heat. The older woman stilled for a little, letting Shizuru adjust to her length, while cooing lovingly into her ear, "You're taking me so good Shizuru. Fuck… You're so fucking tight, I wish I could I stay inside you forever."

Shizuru moaned more at the passionate words and started to move her hips back signaling that she was ready. Natsuki wasted no time and started pumping softly through her slick heat. "N, Natsuki! You feel even bigger and deeper in this position. You feel so good." Shizuru whimpered erotically, each motion bringing her so much pleasure.

Each thrust drove Shizuru wild, her fingers clutched the sheets tightly while she stifled her moans into the pillow. She would never get tired of feeling Natsuki so deep inside of her, being so intimately connected to one another.

"I love you. I love being so deep inside of you, I love the way you clench around me, not wanting me to leave you." Natsuki moaned heatedly in passion in Shizuru's ear. The pace increased as Natsuki thrust faster and deeper inside of Shizuru's tight wet pussy. Shizuru responded by meeting each of Natsuki's thrusts and moaned loudly into the pillow, letting Natsuki know how she was giving her so much pleasure.

She moaned into Shizuru's ear as the younger woman whimpered in pleasure. Natsuki pulled out to the tip and buried herself all the way inside Shizuru's pussy with each thrust, hitting her deep. She felt like she couldn't get enough of the younger woman, every time she pulled back, she desperately needed to bury deeply inside her lover.

The lewd wet slapping sounds echoed in the room as the blue haired beauty pounded through Shizuru's hot drenched pussy. If they weren't stifling their moans, screams of pleasure would have surely been heard.

The deep pumping brought her intense pleasure, her body igniting in ecstasy. The feeling of Natsuki filling and stretching her repeatedly was unlike anything else she ever experienced. She wished they could stay like this forever, deeply connected and wrapped completely in each other. It didn't take much longer before Shizuru reached her peak, screaming Natsuki's name into the pillow and clenching hard on the throbbing cock still pumping inside her.

Natsuki couldn't stop the guttural moan that left her lips when Shizuru's pussy clenched tightly and practically trembled at the strength of her orgasm. She pumped hard going as deep as she could and shot her seed deep inside the garnet eyed goddess' cumming pussy. She bit down on Shizuru's shoulder, trying her best to muffle her chorus of moans filled with ecstasy as her hips continued to softly pump spilling all of her cum inside her lover.

Shizuru's frame trembled in ecstasy and she gasped at the feeling of Natsuki's hot seed filling her to the brim. Her lover cooed softly in her ear whispering soft praises and words of love. She felt the sweet kisses against the back of her neck and gentle hands stroke her curves, helping her ride through her high.

They laid limp against one another for a while, still deeply connected and trying to catch their breaths. Natsuki gently turned Shizuru's head to meet her lips in a languid kiss, tenderly stroking her lips with her tongue, easily gaining entrance and deeply exploring Shizuru's mouth. The pace was deep and slow conveying pure love and passion.

"That was amazing… I love you, my Natsuki." Shizuru whispered softly and lovingly against her lips.

"I love you too, Shizuru. It's crazy, how badly I need you. I feel like a wreck when you're not with me." Natsuki whispered sincerely and with love. Tears prickled behind her emerald eyes at the love she felt for Shizuru. She never felt this way about anyone.

"I feel the same. Two weeks felt like an eternity without you. I wish we could stay like this forever." Shizuru said with love.

The lovers laid entangled in each other for a while longer before Natsuki gently pulled out of Shizuru's tight pussy. Hot cum flowed out of the sensitive hole, running down to Shizuru's thighs and staining the sheets. Shizuru moaned softly, feeling empty without Natsuki's dick buried inside of her and with the essences leaking out of her. A part of her wished to keep it all inside.

Nasuki bit her lip at the scene. The primal part of her wanted to keep filling Shizuru up with her seed over and over again. Admittedly, she was happy that Shizuru wanted her to cum inside her pussy and not pull out. There was something so sexy, so raw and intimate about feeling and filling her lover without any barriers.

Her arms wrapped around the younger woman, holding her close for a few more moments and sweetly kissing her neck, cheeks and lips. She nuzzled her face into Shizuru's neck, inhaling her addictive scent and lovingly stroking her curves.

"Hmm… I wish I could spend the night wrapped in your embrace." Shizuru said softly, knowing that she would have to leave soon. She was already gone for quite some time and briefly hoped that no one had awoken.

"Me too, I missed you so much. I don't want to let you go." Natsuki muttered softly. The truth of the situation affecting her. She just wanted to hold the love of her life without any consequences but unfortunately that wasn't how this went. They could only indulge in their love when they away in their own little world.

Natsuki sighed lightly, "We should get you cleaned up."

Shizuru giggled, "It would be bad if I went back to the room smelling like Natsuki." Her voice dropped lower taking on a seductive edge, "But, I wouldn't mind being covered in my Natsuki's scent."

Natsuki's breath hitched and her dick twitched. "Hmm, we can work on that next weekend."

The older woman husked out lightly.

Natsuki led her younger lover to her bathroom and gently cleaned her up, placing sweet kisses all over her body. Shizuru sighed contently and lovingly at the affectionate love that Natsuki continuously poured over her. This woman quickly became her entire world. Shizuru was sure that this was the kind of love people started wars over, the kind of love that people spent their whole lives searching for. A kind, selfless, passionate, irreplaceable love…

…

Shizuru peeked out of Natsuki's door, checking to see if the coast was clear. Not seeing anyone, she snuck back to Reito's room after cleaning up and stealing a few more kisses from Natsuki. Feeling elated and giddy of spending time with her love, Shizuru didn't notice that someone was missing from the room.

She didn't notice the shocked green eyes witnessing her leave Natsuki's bedroom. But, Shizuru did notice when the room door opened and Nao entered sleepily with a glass of water in her hand but, didn't think anything of it…


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm pretty sure your mom is having an affair." It was announced so casually and nonchalantly like if she was talking about the weather. Nao pretended to disinterestedly file her nails but her sharp green eyes carefully studied Shizuru's reaction.

It had been almost a week since, what she mentally referred to as 'MILF Gate", occurred. That night, when she first ventured out to the kitchen, she heard suspicious sounds coming from Natsuki's room as she passed by said room in order to get to the stairs.

In hindsight, maybe she shouldn't have curiously pressed her ear against the door, investigating what those sounds may have been. But, she watched enough porn to recognize the moans and sounds before they were quickly stifled. And with her own experience with Nina…

Of course she didn't linger. She just mentally high-fived Natsuki and whatever woman she was obviously fucking and went back to her previous task of quenching her thirst.

Admittedly, she didn't plan to end up walking up the stairs when the door peeked open. She couldn't see who it was based on the angle and the darkness surrounding the stairway and the hallway. Obviously, she wasn't going to greet Natsuki's fuck buddy so she hid near the stairs and kept watching.

They were right when they said curiosity killed the cat… She was mind blown. It was just so outside the realm of possibility. At first she saw tawny hair and thought it was that model, Ahn Lu again. But, as the woman in question walked further into the hall, her identity became all too clear. Nao saw her face as clear as daylight and the beaming, uncharacteristic smile, on Shizuru's face.

She damn near dropped her glass as her eyes widened and her face light up in a fiery blush. It was Shizuru! Natsuki was fucking Shizuru! Shizuru who is Reito's best friend and 18 years old! Shizuru was sleeping with Nina's mom! And by the sounds of it, they both were super into it.

So many questions popped into her head. Was this the first time this happened? If not, how long was this going on for? Was it serious or was it just about the sex? She was 100% sure that Shizuru was a virgin this entire time. And holy shit, Nina and Reito obviously didn't know about it. Should she tell Nina? Suddenly, Nao found herself wrapped up in something she wished she hadn't.

Normally, she would be all for knowing someone's juicy secret but this time she wished she didn't know. Shizuru was her friend. Truthfully, she wouldn't have even cared if Shizuru was sleeping with anyone else's parents but Natsuki was a different story altogether.

Natsuki was like a parent to Nao ever since her own mother fell into a coma. Not to mention, Nina would freak out if she ever found out. Could Nao even keep a secret like this from her girlfriend without ruining their own relationship? If it ever got out… She shuddered thinking of the potential consequences.

All these questions were part of the reason why she didn't confront Shizuru immediately. She needed to scope out the situation more and decide what choice she should make.

Nao sat at the lunch table along with Shizuru, Reito, Sergey and Nina. Reito had just finished mentioning that his mother would be going on a business trip this weekend and Nao figured that was the perfect opportunity to innocently hint at certain activities.

The tawny haired teen briefly paused, almost unnoticeable, mid sip, holding the tea cup completely still on its journey to her lips before taking a measured sip. She radiated an aura of calm. If Nao wasn't paying attention then she surely would have missed that small reaction.

Of course Shizuru said nothing and calmly sipped at her tea. Nina on the other hand…

"What?! Why would you say something like that?" Nina sputtered indignantly with flared cheeks.

Nao managed to look sheepishly at her girlfriend and couldn't help but admire the cute blush on her cheeks. That didn't stop her task though.

"Come on Nina, she's been going on more 'business trips' in the past few months than she's ever gone in all the years I've known you guys. The only explanation is a steamy affair." Nao kept her nonchalant tone but this time looked her girlfriend in the eye as if trying to convey a message.

"Ah, so you noticed it too." Reito said casually then took a bite of his lunch. "I have to admit I've been using that to my advantage since it gives me more alone time with Sergey." The blonde haired man nodded in agreement while chewing his food.

"You knew? And you didn't tell me?" Nina exclaimed feeling annoyed at not noticing this situation with her mother.

Reito managed to look slightly guilty and put his hands up, "Hey it's not my fault you didn't notice. It's not like I knew at first either but I figured it out after the 4th 'business trip'."

"But why didn't she just tell us? It's not like we're little kids anymore." Nina asked with a sigh.

"Hey don't worry Nina. She's a grown woman and I'm sure she'll tell us when she's ready. Maybe she doesn't want to scare off her girlfriend by introducing her to us." Reito said calmly.

"What if this mystery woman is no good for mom? Or what if it's that lady Ahn Lu?" Nina grumbled. She wasn't a fan of the model and really hoped that her mother wasn't seeing her still.

Shizuru's eyes widened slightly at the conversation. Jealously shot through her at the mention of Ahn and Natsuki even though she knew that Natsuki definitely wasn't seeing the model anymore. Fear gripped her as well, she didn't like the flow of this conversation at all.

Maybe they had been too careless that Reito and now Nao noticed something was amiss. Her grip on the teacup tightened and she took a calming breath. It wasn't like anyone knew… right?

Of course, Shizuru didn't realize that Nao was watching her the entire time and that she knew her dirty little secret.

The redhead's lime green eyes held a searching glint as she playfully said, "Hey who knows, maybe it's some raunchy sexual affair and your mom just doesn't want to introduce you to her fuck buddy."

"Nao!" Reito and Nina exclaimed, both blushing furiously at the thought of their mother having sex and the crude way it was said.

Meanwhile, Shizuru almost spit out her tea and a small almost unnoticeable blush graced her cheeks. Nao could really be so crude… and now she was thinking of Natsuki and the last time they had sex.

"Well, I'm sure you and Nao have been using all the free time to your advantage too, right?" Sergey chimed in coolly with a small grin.

Nao admittedly didn't expect the conversation to turn to her and Nina. In fact she was hoping to get something out of Shizuru. Not exactly a confession but some kind of hint… Like the way her cheeks blushed slightly at the implication.

Nao couldn't stop her cheeks from flaring red, matching the color of her hair. Nina's face turned bright red too, suddenly looking mortified.

Reito's eyes widened comically and he lost his cool for a second. "Nao! Tell me you didn't sleep with my baby sister!" He hissed angrily and stood up slightly already towering over Nao, though his voice traveled further than he wanted and half of the cafeteria turned to look at them.

"Reito shut up! It's not that big of a deal and the whole school doesn't need to know about it." Nina angrily hissed back, half embarrassed, half annoyed. It's not like she freaked out about Reito's sex life.

"You're only 15!" Reito exclaimed then felt Sergey tug on his sleeve, making him calm down a bit.

"Relax, it's not like Nao is a stranger. Plus, Nina's only 2 years younger than you were when you had sex for the first time." Sergey said diplomatically.

"Thank you Sergey." Nina muttered as her brother finally started to cool off.

"Don't worry Reito. What me and Nina have is the real deal. And I'm a very giving lover." Nao said with a hint of playfulness as she got over the initial embarrassment. She slung her arm over Nina's shoulder and kissed Nina's cheek as her dark haired girlfriend tried to settle the heat on her face.

The tall man sat down dumbfounded at the news, and muttered "Oh my god, someone shoot me." Sergey patted his arm comfortingly, knowing that his boyfriend could be dramatic at times.

"I guess that means that you're the only virgin at this table, huh Shizuru." Nao remarked sarcastically in an 'I know something you don't way' and smirked triumphantly at the way the older teen reacted.

This time Shizuru couldn't fight off the blush as all eyes turned on her. Some tea spilled out of her cup as her hands stuttered at the newfound attention. Her ruby eyes widened noticeably. Reito's eyes studied her suspiciously while Nina let out a relieved sigh at the attention being turned away from her and Nao.

"Ah, ara… well," Shizuru stuttered uncharacteristically. She suddenly felt very heated and very nervous.

"Oh my god, you aren't are you? You totally slept with someone." Reito said as he studied the slightly guilty expression on his best friend's face.

"Hmm, I noticed the hickey on your neck last week but I didn't want to say anything." Sergey said while nodding.

"And you've been going to 'Italy' almost every week now…" Nao said tauntingly, knowing that, that clearly wasn't where Shizuru went.

Shizuru's heart was pounding nervously. Her hands nervously tapped against her teacup. She couldn't very well say 'I had sex with your mom, multiple times and it was absolutely mind-blowing.'

Nao's remark gave her an idea and she thought quickly, "Ara, well I met a woman in Italy and you know, one thing led to another…" She really hoped that her friends would buy that lie.

"Shizuru! You didn't even tell me. You've been holding out on your best friend." Reito said whining playfully, seeming to believe the lie. "How does she look like? Do you have any pics?"

"She's blonde haired, blue eyed and a little shorter than me. I'm afraid that I don't have any photos since we don't exactly take pictures when we…" Shizuru said smoothly, regaining her composure and coming up with a convincing lie.

"Ah so it's not serious then?" Reito said curiously and wondered why Shizuru didn't have any pictures of her girlfriend.

Shizuru nodded and internally sighed in relief when Reito seemed to accept that answer. She thought she was in the clear before Nao said something that shook her to the core.

"Why keep it a secret though? Is your lover some kind of mafia princess? Or maybe she's older fox? Maybe a family friend?" Nao said jokingly causing everyone to laugh but she held a dangerous glint in her lime green eyes.

She watched carefully as ruby eyes widened staring right back at her. The redhead held the gaze, showing that she wouldn't back down and that she noticed the deer in headlights look when she mentioned an older woman.

The seeds were set and Nao didn't say anything more. She wasn't surprised when later in the day Shizuru asked to meet her in the private gardens of Fuuka Academy.

Shizuru was internally freaking out. A pit of dread formed in her stomach. She was sure that Nao knew, knew about her and Natsuki. That night after they made love, Nao came into Reito's room afterward. At first she didn't think anything of it but now she wasn't so sure.

The questioning look in Nao's eyes threw her off guard especially when she talked about Natsuki's affair. And when she followed up with a conversation about Shizuru's sex life.

Everything could fall apart… if Nao told Nina and Reito then it would be a disaster. Shizuru tried to steady her breath and appeared as calm as she could when Nao finally showed up.

The redhead leaned against a tree, casually folding her arms in front of her. She looked too nonchalant, too calm.

"Nao. Thank you for coming." Shizuru said in her Presidential voice.

"So what's this all about?" Nao said seeming disinterested.

"Ara, We're friends, are we not?" Shizuru said calmly. She didn't want to reveal anything if Nao didn't know.

"Yeah." Nao said simply not saying anything else until Shizuru spoke once again.

"Friends keep each other's secrets…" Shizuru said searchingly.

Nao laughed lightly, "What's your secret?"

"I'm sure you already know based on your remarks earlier today. I can't have you telling anyone what you know." Shizuru said seriously and walked closer to Nao.

"Say it…" Nao said squinting her eyes and taunting the student council president.

Shizuru looked at Nao with narrowed eyes, "I cannot. I just need to know that you won't tell anyone, especially not Nina and Reito."

"Are you really in any position to be making demands?" Nao sneered slightly annoyed but unfolded her arms. Shizuru was her friend after all.

"Please Nao, as my friend." Shizuru pleaded, tears gathered in her eyes thinking of the consequences of her relationship with Natsuki. She was more concerned about Natsuki than herself.

"Tell me one thing. Is it serious or it is just a good fuck?" Nao asked surprisingly serious as she looked Shizuru dead in the eye.

"I, I love her. I love her more than anything else." Shizuru whispered sincerely, tears spilled over and she quickly wiped them away and looked down.

Nao sighed and put a sympathetic hand on the older teen's shoulder, "I can't say I blame you, Natsuki's super-hot but… You do realize that this can't end well."

Tearful garnet eyes stared back at her and Nao couldn't help but feel bad for her friend. She idly wished that she didn't care but Nina had opened up her heart and made her a better friend, a better person. That's why she wished that she didn't know their secret.

"Nina idolizes her mother and Reito too. It would change the way they look at her. I can't imagine them accepting this." Nao said seriously then added as an afterthought, "Hell it changed the way I look at her and you! But then again I never expected Natsuki to go for someone so much younger." This situation was just so messy.

"Na, Natsuki didn't initiate this! I seduced her, I, I came on to her. She tried to stop me but I didn't listen. She's not a bad person, Nao. You have to believe me!" Shizuru said almost desperately, she didn't care about what anyone said about her but she wouldn't let Natsuki's good name be ruined.

"Oh I believe you. Kruger's a goody goody. I'm more surprised that she actually slept with you than the other way around. I'm guessing she feels the same about you or else she wouldn't risk doing something like this." Nao mused carefully. After the initial shock wore off, she was able to think about it more closely.

"She loves me… the way she looks at me, Nao… I don't think I could ever love someone more than I love her." Shizuru whispered with a tremor in her voice, her hands were shaking as she confessed. "Please, Nao, you can't tell anyone. It would kill Natsuki if her kids hated her."

Nao took a deep breath and prepared herself. She knew Shizuru wouldn't like what she had to say. "Listen, I'll keep your secret for now but… You have to end this. I don't care if you continue to fuck each other like bunny rabbits but you have to move on, go to college and find someone else. How far do you expect to take this relationship? You guys could never be open with your feelings, you can't be girlfriends, you can't get married and have kids. This relationship can't go anywhere because the moment Nina and Reito find out, they'll hate Natsuki and they'll hate you. You said so yourself and I'm sure Natsuki realizes this."

Nao couldn't stand the look of absolute heartbreak on Shizuru's pretty features. She even felt a little bad for being so blunt. "I'm just being realistic here. And… if you guys ever told Nina, she would never forgive me for keeping this secret from her. Then she'll hate you, her mother and me."

"I, I can't. I love her, I can't live without her, Nao. I rather be kept as a secret for the rest of my life than let her go." Shizuru said heartbreakingly, she couldn't lose Natsuki, she just couldn't. Her heart clenched painfully at the thought of leaving Natsuki forever.

"Shizuru listen to yourself! You're being so selfish. You pursued her knowing that she is your best friend's mom, knowing that her life and reputation would be shot to hell if this got out. You didn't even care about the consequences or how it'd affect Natsuki. All you cared about was how you felt." Nao said getting angry.

She couldn't help but defend Natsuki's honor. She knew her girlfriend's mom wasn't the kind of person who would pursue someone half her age, especially knowing that it would ruin her relationship with her kids if it got out. She admired Natsuki a lot since the older woman always treated her like a part of the family. She would hate to see everything the older woman worked so far for, fall apart.

The words stung her deeply and Shizuru felt like if she was slapped. Nao was right wasn't she? In her pursuit of Natsuki, she only thought about her feelings for the older woman and how Natsuki felt about her. Natsuki tried to warn her, to stop her, because she knew the consequences more than anyone else.

But Shizuru didn't care about the consequences, all she wanted was Natsuki and Natsuki was still everything she ever wanted. She knew that her love was real. She would protect Natsuki no matter what happened.

The tawny haired teen took a deep breath, her tears settled, and her resolve grew. "You may be right. I am selfish but I love Natsuki and Natsuki's kids love her. Do you want to be the one who divides a family? Do you want to break your Nina-Chan's heart? At the end of the day, Nina, Reito and Natsuki are bound by blood. They may forgive her in time… But do you think Nina will forgive you for shattering Natsuki's reputation?" Her voice was cold as steel and her garnet eyes narrowed as she stared Nao down.

Nao chuckled mirthlessly, "I always knew you were dangerous. You may have everyone fooled with your perfect princess act but you've got a dark side. Just remember that you might be the one who fucks over the person you love."

Shizuru chose to ignore the comment and continued, "That's even if Nina believes you. After all, she's more likely to believe in her own mother than you. And once Natsuki knows that you know our secret, she will probably stop Nina from seeing you at all."

Nao sighed and shrugged her shoulders tiredly, sounding annoyed now. "Whatever, I don't want to be on your hit list. I'm just giving you a friendly warning. One that you should listen to if you really care about Natsuki." The redhead turned around ready to leave the garden, she walked a few steps before turning her head to Shizuru.

Even though Shizuru was threatening her, she could see that the older teen was putting up a strong front and that she loved Natsuki. Nao still thought she was selfish but, admittedly, she didn't want to be the one who blew shit up, at least, not right now. "I'll keep your secret for now only if you don't tell Natsuki that I know about you and her… Nina is too important to me…"

Shizuru understood what Nao meant and nodded her head softly almost in disbelief. The younger teen didn't want to be apart from her love. Shizuru could relate.

"And just think about what I said. Surprisingly, I don't want anyone to get hurt but it's inevitable." Nao chuckled somewhat sarcastically and walked away leaving Shizuru alone in the gardens. She really had changed thanks to Nina… and Natsuki.

"Thank you Nao." Shizuru whispered with relief, into the air. She knew that she couldn't trust Nao one-hundred percent but she felt that her secret was safe for now…

…

Shizuru decided that today should be known as a day of unfortunate events. When she arrived home after her stressful conversation with Nao, she was shocked to find her parents back from Italy. Now don't get her wrong, she was happy to see her parents but…

Sebastian Viola-Fujino was first to greet his daughter. His hair was a wavy tawny blonde, lighter than his daughter's, while his eyes sparkled an ocean blue. Though he was in his early 50s, he held an energetic youthful look. He ecstatically wrapped up his daughter in a hug, leaning down to place a fatherly kiss on top of her head.

"Mi Tesoro. My how you've grown, you're almost up to my shoulders now. And even more beautiful than the last time I saw you, bella." Sebastian said lovingly to his only child.

"Papa, you always say that and you saw me yesterday on FaceTime." Shizuru giggled softly, smiling for the first time today.

"Ah but it is true, is it not?" Sebastian replied.

"You spoil her Sebastian." Kaiya Viola-Fujino said lightly and gently hugged her daughter. Kaiya was undoubtedly beautiful, her facial features were passed down to her daughter, including her garnet eyes. Her hair was straight, dark brown and reached down to her waist. Her air of elegance was only matched by Shizuru herself.

"Shizuru, it's good to see you darling. I know you have been so busy studying, you have not been able to visit us in Italy lately." Kaiya said simply, her voice was calm and elegant yet held an affectionate tone for her daughter.

"I'm sorry mama. A lot has been going on with my studies…" Shizuru said softly telling a half truth.

"We're so proud of you for getting into Tokyo University, my dear, I just hope that you've been making time to enjoy yourself too." Kaiya said smiling proudly. Shizuru had been allotted many freedoms in her life but rarely took advantage of it. Kaiya supposed it was just in her daughter's nature to be more responsible and controlled than Kaiya ever was when she was younger.

Sebastian said while wrapping an arm around his wife's waist, "We expect many great things from you once you go to Tokyo University. But, don't forget to Mangia bene, ridi spesso, ama molto and enjoy, drink and be merry, Tesoro. Youth only lasts for so long!"

Confused marred Shizuru's pretty features, as she mumbled out, "Ara, Tokyo?"

"Well isn't that your choice? After all, there's no reason to turn down the best University in the country." Kaiya said with certainty.

Sebastian's eyes light up as he excitedly smiled at his daughter, "Oh Tesoro, are you accepting the offer to study in Italy instead?"

"Ara? Papa, I love Italy and being closer to you and mama but Japan always felt like home to me." Shizuru said softly, disliking the disappointed look in her father's face.

"Don't be dramatic darling, Tokyo is the better institution so it's only natural that Shizuru chose there." Kaiya said patting her husband's stomach softly.

"I have been thinking… Fuuka University is a great school as well and we already have a home here…" Shizuru said.

Kaiya and Sebastian laughed lightly, "Shizuru we can buy you a mansion in Tokyo if you desire so." Sebastian said smiling at his daughter's silliness.

"Don't be silly, Fuuka Academy is the top high school but their University falls short compared to Tokyo. Don't let your hard work go to waste." Kaiya said in a no nonsense tone.

Shizuru smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. "You're right…I suppose I am being silly."

"That's mi cara." Sebastian said smiling not realizing the subdued expression on Shizuru's face.

…

Shizuru's parents stayed for three weeks in Japan, apparently they were exploring a promising business opportunity. She was glad to spend some time with her parents but unfortunately, she couldn't see Natsuki during that time without calling attention to her activities. Natsuki didn't want to risk it. It would be too suspicious to go away on the weekend even with her parents not paying attention to what she did.

Three weeks without seeing Natsuki alone was driving her crazy. Each day she waited for the other shoe to drop, for Nao to expose their secret. It chewed at her insides along with the longing for her love. Then there was her impending graduation, only two weeks away.

Natsuki knew of her 'choice' in school when Shizuru's informed her via text since their getaway was canceled. The older woman simply replied with a "Congratulations." When she saw Natsuki at the Kruger's house, the older woman just smiled softly and congratulated her again before claiming that she was in a rush and had to go. Shizuru noticed something hidden in the depths of those forest green eyes that she loved so much but Natsuki didn't let her gaze linger.

The news came after, Reito's own decision to go to Tokyo University. Shizuru knew that there was a sense of pride yet sadness within Natsuki. The older woman seemed to be avoiding her searching ruby eyes.

It didn't help that their communication was flimsy at best, during that time, only able to have a few stolen kisses here and there. They didn't talk about the heavy issues at all. Neither of them wanted to deal with their issues over text messages and they weren't able to be alone.

The same week her parents left for Italy, Shizuru made sure to escape away with Natsuki to their little slice of paradise. The ride was thick with tension. There was so much words they wanted to say, so many things they had to discuss yet neither one of them wanted to ruin the calm silence.

Natsuki's fingers tapped at the steering wheel, trying to release her pent up energy. Just being near Shizuru made her body tingle in excitement. It was like little pinpricks poking at her skin begging for relief that only Shizuru could bring. Though, her heart felt turbulent emotions, simultaneously beating hard with love and affection. Yet, painfully constricting at the thought of losing her lover.

Shizuru played with the edges of her skirt and snuck glances at the blue haired beauty. She wanted Natsuki so badly but she knew that they would have to talk seriously about things. Things that could possibly break their relationship… Like debating whether or not to tell her that Nao knew that they were together. And Shizuru going to Tokyo University… She stayed mostly silent the entire ride and Natsuki didn't push her to speak nor did she initiate the conversation.

Barely even a second after they entered the house, Shizuru couldn't take it anymore. She didn't want to talk or think. She just wanted to feel Natsuki and forget about the heavy issues. She desperately wanted to show Natsuki the depths of her love.

She desperately sought out Natsuki's lips in an urgent kiss. Her lips moved hungrily against the older woman's soft lips while her hands gripped her lover's waist tightly, pulling her body flush against her own.

The small bags Natsuki held were unceremoniously dropped the moment she felt those full lips that she craved so badly. Her lips moved heatedly against her younger lover's mouth, taking over control of the kiss, which Shizuru willingly submitted to. She hurriedly backed Shizuru against the door, her mouth never leaving her lover's lips, as her hands cupped the soft skin of Shizuru's thighs, lifting her up against the door.

The younger woman moaned into her mouth as her thighs were lifted and parted by her lover's gentle yet firm hands. Shizuru wrapped her legs around Natsuki's waist and tangled her fingers in dark tresses, lightly pulling, as their tongues meet desperately, wanting more and more of each other.

Natsuki's hands slid under the material of her top, firmly caressing the soft skin of her stomach then trailing down to her hips gripping her curves with passion, wanting to feel her tawny haired goddess as close as possible. Her hips bucked up against Shizuru's covered heat, desperately desiring to be buried inside her lover.

"I missed you so much." Natsuki groaned passionately into her lover's mouth at the sweet friction of their clothed intimate parts rubbing together.

Shizuru placed open mouthed kisses along her lover's face, trailing down her jawline as she gently touched the now swollen lips of her blue haired beauty. She moaned softly against Natsuki's jawline as the older woman continued to rock their hips together. "Take me Natsuki. I need you so badly, ah, I need to feel you."

Natsuki lifted Shizuru off of the door, carrying her to the couch, laying her flat on her back as the younger woman legs were stilled wrapped around her waist. She quickly took off Shizuru's top and unclasped her bra, exposing her full breasts and slender stomach. Green eyes hungrily roamed the naked skin and her hands cupped the soft mounds, massaging them and immersing herself in the soft moans and pleasure-filled expressions Shizuru made. It didn't matter how many times she saw Shizuru like this, each time was awe filling like the first time.

"You're so beautiful…" Natsuki whispered softly in awe, and furiously kissed the tawny haired beauty's red lips, her tongue probing deeply, passionately, taking complete control of the kiss. Her lover's hands slipped under her jeans stroking her hardened length over the fabric of her silk boxers. She grounded down eagerly needing to feel Shizuru's touch.

Shizuru's body was on fire. Her heart pounded in her ears, as she felt Natsuki surround her in love. Her lingerie was soaked and she so desperately craved to be one with her love yet again. Three weeks may have been fine for others but it was much too long for Shizuru and she could tell that Natsuki felt the same.

She slipped her hands inside of Natsuki's boxers and firmly stroked the blue haired beauty's stiff erection causing her lover to moan loudly into her heated mouth, breaking the kiss. Shizuru bit her lip as she watched her love moan and thrust into her hands.

"Fuck… I love you Shizuru. You make me feel so good." Natsuki moaned then lifted up a little and ran her hands down Shizuru's soft skin, starting from her full breasts, caressing her slender stomach then teasing the waistband of her skirt, pulling at the material.

Her fingers slid under Shizuru's lingerie, pulling her panties to the side, and gently teased her wet folds. "You're so fucking wet, Shizuru. I love how turned on, you get for me." She groaned at the feeling of slick wet heat coating her fingers the instant she touched her lovers arousal.

"Ah, it's all for you, you're the only one who makes me feel like this, my Natsuki." Shizuru moaned out as Natsuki's fingers rubbed her slick pussy, her thumb circling her clit and her fingers gently probed her tight entrance. The older woman gently pumped her fingers through Shizuru's slick heat, as her pussy clenched tightly, sucking in her digits with each thrust.

The younger woman was already close to her peak after going a few weeks without her lover. But, she didn't want to cum yet. She gently placed her hand over Natsuki's stopping the older woman's ministrations on her sensitive sex. "I can't take it anymore, I need to feel you buried deep inside of me. I need you to make love to me." Shizuru whispered hotly with a desperate need in her voice.

"Me too, I need you so badly. I felt like I was going crazy without your touch, not being able to feel you wrapped around me for so long." Natsuki whispered passionately, as she pumped her fingers faster within Shizuru's tight walls for a few more seconds before slowly leaving her drenched heat. Natsuki was unable to resist the urge to taste her lover as she swallowed the sweet essence coating her fingers.

Shizuru blushed at the action. Even though they had been having sex for months now, sometimes her inexperience showed but even Natsuki blushed during their intimate moments. She figured it was a testament to their feelings for one another.

Her hands quickly unbuttoned and unzipped Natsuki's jeans, desperately needing to feel her lover in the most intimate of ways. Natsuki left the warmth of the body beneath her and quickly threw off her top along with her bra then pulled down her jeans and boxers in one go.

All the while, garnet eyes were clouded with insatiable desire, love and a hint of desperation as she watched her lover fully expose herself to her. Shizuru couldn't help but sneak a kiss against the tip of the exposed cock that dripped with precum, swirling her tongue around it before pulling back with a slight smirk at the intense look on Natsuki's face.

Natsuki quickly pulled Shizuru's skirt down her long legs along with her lingerie leaving the both of them completely naked. The older woman's movements were hurried as she rested her weight on top of Shizuru's slender yet curvy body, needing to feel the younger woman pressed against her.

Shizuru's lips were captured in a hot and heavy kiss, exploding with passion. Natsuki's tongue desperately exploring every inch of Shizuru's mouth, breathing her in completely. The blue haired beauty held her hands, bringing them up over their heads as Natsuki rubbed her throbbing cock against Shizuru's hot drenched pussy lips, causing Shizuru to whimper against her lips.

When the urge to breathe became too great, they pulled away slowly, their lips only a breath apart. The intense gaze in those gorgeous emerald eyes left the younger woman reeling. The pure love shone through her forest green eyes as did raw, carnal desire but Shizuru could see the desperation mixed in with sadness as Natsuki stared deeply into her own eyes.

The tawny haired woman wasted no time in voicing her desires, "Make love to me and make me yours, always…" she whispered in a sultry tone.

Garnet eyes clenched shut and her mouth opened in a chorus of soft moans as she felt Natsuki's thick cock rub and then penetrate her tight wet opening.

Natsuki gently eased herself inside the clenching heat, watching Shizuru's face intently as she took her in. The green eyed beauty never got tired of seeing Shizuru's face as she brought her pleasure. The woman beneath was truly a goddess, so beautiful and alluring. Shizuru had easily captured her heart.

"Open your eyes, baby... I want you to look at me while I fill you up, while I make love to you." Natsuki whispered sensuously as she pushed deeper inside her lover, completely filling her up with her hardened erection. Her hands entwined with Shizuru's as she fully encompassed her slender body, pressing her deeply against the couch.

Their bodies moved rhythmically together as Natsuki softly yet deeply pumped inside Shizuru's soft velvety heat. Shizuru matched every thrust with fervor. The younger woman obeyed her lover's request and opened her ruby eyes with difficulty as pleasure ran through her body. Natsuki was gazing down at her so intimately, so intensely, that Shizuru felt like she would gladly let Natsuki do whatever she so desired, with her body, with her heart and soul.

Heady moans escaped her lips at the intense sensations and she wrapped her legs around Natsuki's waist, pulling her even closer. Natsuki thrusts became harder and deeper hitting inside of her tight pussy, expertly hitting her sensitive spots. Shizuru felt drunk with ecstasy. She felt Natsuki everywhere, stretching her out in the most pleasurable ways. She was addicted to this, addicted to Natsuki.

"Ah, Natsuki! Harder! I need you, I need you to make me yours over and over again." Shizuru whimpered in pleasure. Her body was ablaze, the flame only increasing at the faster pace.

It felt like Natsuki was trying to mold their bodies together as one as she pounded deeply inside Shizuru's hungry pussy. Her soft lips covered Shizuru's own, inhaling her deeply and taking as much as she could. Her hands released the younger woman's and instead cradled the back of her tawny haired head lovingly. Natsuki kissed her lover deeply and thrusted deeper inside of her slick heat. She desperately wanted to go deeper and deeper, to completely fill Shizuru until she couldn't take anymore.

Lewd wet slapping sounds mixed with loud moans filled the air. Shizuru clutched desperately at Natsuki's back, leaving scratch marks as she pulled her lover impossibly closer, begging her not to stop her worship of her body.

"Fuck…" Natsuki nearly growled as her emerald eyes clouded with emotion, intensely pierced Shizuru's ruby eyes. "I want, I want, to keep you here forever… I, I don't want to ever stop loving you like this." She moaned heatedly, desperately thrusting harder than she ever went with Shizuru, losing some of her control at the encouraging moans from her lover.

"Ah do it… Make me, make me stay with you… No matter what, don't stop, don't stop loving me, my Natsuki!" Shizuru moaned gutturally, her passionate ruby gaze fixated on Natsuki's loving eyes, struggling to stay open as she reaching her peak with a trembling force. Her body arched up, trembling with the intensity of the ecstasy she was experiencing, forcing her eyes shut as pleasure wracked her being. Tears spilled from the corner of her eyes at the pure intensity of the love combined with ecstasy that she felt.

"Fuck! I love you, I love you so much… Shi, Shizuru!" Natsuki's hips kept pumping deeply inside her lover's hot clenching pussy, reaching her peak soon after the younger woman with wanton moans. Her seed shot deeply inside Shizuru's womb, filling her deeply and painting her insides white. Her hips kept pumping softly and fully inside her ruby eyed goddess' tight sensitive pussy, making sure to keep their bodies tightly molded together as her hot cum kept spilling inside her lover.

She pressed her cheek against her younger woman's, pressing soft, loving kisses on her face, as their heated bodies shuddered together in ecstasy. Natsuki kissed away the small tears that fell from her lover's eyes. Not noticing that small tears fell from her own eyes at the love she felt for the woman she was so deeply connected to.

Shizuru gasped at the feeling of Natsuki's hot essence stuffing her so full that she felt it drip down her thighs even though her lover's cock was still deeply buried inside her sensitive pussy. Her lips found purchase on Natsuki's soft lips, kissing the older woman slowly yet heavily, conveying all their love for one another as their bodies slowly came down from nirvana.

Natsuki let Shizuru lead, feeling the younger woman's tongue deeply prodding inside her mouth, absorbing her breath and stroking her lovingly. They laid entangled for a while, just basking in each other's love with soft kisses, gentle caresses and loving words.

…

Natsuki awoke to a cold feeling. The familiar warmth that she was used to waking up to wasn't there. Her hand sleepily searched out for her companion but couldn't find her, causing the older woman to open her eyes blearily. "Shizuru?..."

It was already early morning. They had moved up to the bedroom, making love for hours, conveying their feelings in a way words couldn't, until they laid together completely spent. Though now, the bed was missing one companion.

The early rays of sunlight encompassed the room, through the sprawling glass windows. Natsuki blinked blearily, her forest green eyes making out the alluring figure which stood in front of the windows, her back to the older woman. The sunlight cascaded down Shizuru's bare body, highlighting her curves and enveloping her in an ethereal glow, making her look every bit like the goddess of the sun.

Natsuki couldn't help the soft blush that covered her cheeks as she stared in awe of the beauty before her. She couldn't help the twinge of pain in her chest either. It was the first time after their love making that she woke up without Shizuru entangled or on top of her body.

The blue haired beauty swallowed lightly, her eyes never leaving her love, as a sense of dread washed over her and she felt a pit form in her stomach. She quietly sat up, pulling on a pair of discarded boxers, feeling a little self-consensus. She stood up, pulling the sheet with her, wrapping her body with the soft blanket to fight off the slight chill of the morning.

Quiet footsteps sounded as the older woman softly padded towards the tawny haired goddess. Though Shizuru didn't turn around. Her emotional garnet eyes stared searchingly out at the ocean. Instantly, she felt the warmth of Natsuki's body softly pressed against her back, her gentle yet strong arms wrapping around her waist and encasing her in the white sheet, her head resting softly on her shoulder.

"Shizuru… What's wrong?" Natsuki whispered softly in her ear, her voice unsure and quiet.

"I, I… I don't want to leave you. Tell me to stay, Natsuki. Make me stay." Shizuru whispered with a tremor in her voice.

"I don't want you to go. I want you to stay with me. But even if you go to Fuuka, we can't be together the way I want... And haven't you already made your decision?" Natsuki replied softly, a slight hurt in her voice. Her heart clenched painfully. She didn't want to lose Shizuru.

"My parents want me to go to Tokyo but I'll stay if you tell me to. I love you and l want to be with you no matter what." Shizuru said truthfully.

"I love you too…That's why I can't make this decision for you. If we weren't together where would you have chosen?" Natsuki said calmly but sadness clouded her voice.

"Tokyo…" Shizuru said with a sigh. Her hands covered Natsuki's own which rested on her waist. "But, we are together and it kills me, the thought of being apart from you. In these last three weeks we were only a few miles apart yet we couldn't talk, see, or touch each other. I know you felt hurt when I told you of my decision but you hurt me too when you rushed out if the room avoiding me. I could feel you pulling away. Will you go back to ignoring me, like before, if I go?" Shizuru whispered painfully expressing hurt. Tears gathered in her ruby eyes before she clenched them shut.

Natsuki swallowed the lump in her throat, tears falling down her cheeks. She felt like scum. She hated that she was the cause of Shizuru's pain. She hated that they couldn't be together in the way she wanted. "I couldn't stay there pretending to smile when I knew that you were leaving me… that this might end."

She gently turned Shizuru around in her arms, the sheet falling to the ground as her gentle hands cupped the younger woman's face, her thumbs wiping away the hot tears that fell from those glistening garnet eyes. "I promised you that I would never ignore you again and I plan to keep that promise till the day I die… But, I can't make you stay… What if I tell you stay and then you end up resenting me? Hating me? I couldn't bare to ever tell you to leave… And it would kill me if you hated me." Natsuki said emotionally, expressing her insecurities.

"I could never hate you." Shizuru said sincerely and gently cupped one of Natsuki's hand on her cheek, guiding it to her rapidly beating heart. "I've told you before… my heart only beats for you."

"I feel the same, Shizuru. I love you so much, maybe even more than I should. That's why, I can't let you make your decision based on me." Natsuki leaned forward gently caressing Shizuru's lips with her own, "Never lower yourself for anyone… not even me, especially not me." Natsuki whispered lovingly and sincerely.

Shizuru wrapped here arms tightly around her lover's slender waist, her voice cracking. "I can't lose you Natsuki, I can't. Promise me that you won't give up on us, that you won't ignore me when I go, that we can make this work."

Natsuki gently lifted Shizuru's chin, conveying her love in her forest green eyes as she met Shizuru's gaze. "Do you trust me?" She whispered softly.

"I do. With my life." Shizuru whispered back sincerely, her tears easing and her heart becoming hopeful.

"I won't give up on us. I want to be with you forever… for as long as you'll have me…" Natsuki whispered passionately and heartfelt emotion in her voice. She softly met Shizuru's lips in a slow, heavy kiss. Each motion exploding with the love they felt for each other.

The future was uncertain but Shizuru felt hopeful yet again. She decided against telling Natsuki about Nao's knowledge of their relationship. Everything felt so fragile and nagging part of her mind, told her that she was being selfish by making Natsuki yearn for her. That she wanted too much, that she couldn't get everything she wanted. But Natsuki loved her and she loved Natsuki with all her heart… that's all Shizuru needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Character Info:
> 
> Shizuru Fujino: 17 years old, 4th year, Student Council President, Reito's best friend.
> 
> Natsuki Kruger: 34 years old, CEO and founder of Kruger Biomed technology, Mother of Reito and Nina Kruger.
> 
> Reito Kruger: 17 years old, 4th year, Vice President, Natsuki's oldest child, is gay.
> 
> Nina Kruger: 14 years old, 1st year student, Natsuki's youngest child


End file.
